Le casse de Noël
by Mariee.M
Summary: Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement d'un homme et pourtant c'est ce qui s'est produit... Meyer possède tous les personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement d'un homme et pourtant c'est ce qui s'est produit...

Quelques heures plutôt...

Je descendis de ma voiture en faisant attention à ne pas tomber avec ces satanés talons que ma sœur - Alice - m'avait obligé à porter ce matin avant de partir au boulot.

Alice et moi-même travaillons dans une banque au centre de New-York. _Citigroup_la deuxième banque mondiale des États-Unis d'Amérique. Autant dire un exploit pour moi d'avoir eu la chance de pouvoir diriger avec Alice cette prestigieuse enseigne.

J'avais fait des études de finances après avoir obtenu mon baccalauréat, j'avais travaillé d'arrache pied pour pouvoir être là où je suis aujourd'hui. Alice également. Ma sœur et moi avons toujours eu les mêmes ambitions professionnelles, le même rêve et nous étions arrivées à ce que nous espérions le plus au monde. Être directrices générales dans une banque aussi réputée et surtout, travailler ensemble.

C'est avec un grand sourire en repensant à ma merveilleuse sœur, que je me dirigeais vers _Citigroup_.  
Notre chef de sécurité, Jacob, me sourit amicalement. Jacob Black était un ami de longue date, il avait toujours été là pour moi depuis mon enfance et notamment le jour où ma mère Renée Swan est morte. Je détestais parler d'elle et tout mes proches le savaient parfaitement.

Je lui souris en retour en lui demandant des nouvelles de sa femme et de sa fille.

- Alors, Jacob comment ça va ?, demandai-je.

- Tout baigne petite Bella, répondit-il avec son sourire éclatant.

- Emily et Melody vont bien ?

Melody était sa petite fille et elle était magnifique. Des petits yeux noirs charbons comme son père, des petites fossettes à croquer et des cheveux d'un noir de jais.

- Elle va parfaitement bien. En plus elle commence à faire ces nuits ! C'est pas trop tôt !  
Emily et moi on en pouvait plus bordel ! Je l'aime mille fois plus maintenant, me dit-il en rigolant.

Je ris doucement face à son ton mélo-dramatique.

- Contente pour toi alors ! Bon j'y vais, avant qu'Alice me pète un plomb pour être arrivée encore une fois en retard.

- OK, ça marche. À plus !

- Salut !

Je pénétrais dans le hall de la banque, mes talons résonnant à chaque pas que je faisais. J'adorais cette odeur que dégageait la pièce. Un mélange de papier neuf, d'encre et de fraîcheur.

Alice sortit de son bureau et m'accueillit par son habituel étreinte chaleureuse.

- Tu es en retard Swan ! m'apostropha-t-elle à peine arrivée.

- Oh, détends-toi un peu Alice, je n'ai que cinq minutes de retard Bon Dieu ! rétorquai-je.  
Sinon comment va Jasper ?

- Très bien ! Bon il est temps qu'on se bouge les fesses, c'est la période de Noël et tu sais comme moi qu'à cette période les gens viennent retirer leurs argents pour pouvoir faire des folies. Donc on se bouge ! dit-elle légèrement anxieuse.

Alice avait toujours adorée faire son boulot. Et je pouvais en dire autant, car j'étais dans le même cas qu'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu stresses toujours à cette période de l'année. Respire, l'apaisai-je.

Elle inspira et expira fortement.

- C'est bon, je suis apaisée ! cria-t-elle.

- D'accord... marmonnai-je. Pas tout à fait convaincue. Bon commençons.

Jacob avait ouvert la banque depuis quelques minutes et des clients arrivaient déjà.

- Donc voilà le rapport : Garry à comptabilisé une dizaine de prêts pour la semaine dernière.  
Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle après avoir vu mon expression, ce sont des prêts légers, ils ne dépassent pas les 10 000 $ et nous sommes absolument sûr que ces clients sont parfaitement capables de nous rembourser avec les intérêts jusqu'au dernier cent.

Bon ensuite, le grand PDG du groupe Kodak (entreprise Américaine produisant et fournissant des services dans le domaine de la photographie, du cinéma et de la radiologie) Adam Etcher, a décidé de quitter sa banque actuel pour la nôtre ! C'est pas génial !

- C'est fantastique ! C'est un gros client Alice ! Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser aller voir ailleurs ! On le reçoit quand ?, demandai-je.

- Demain à 15 h 00. Et ne soit pas en retard !

- Promis !

- Ensuite il y a...

Et c'est à ce moment que tout bascula.

Nous entendîmes un cri provenir d'une de nos clientes - Ashley Mary- Alice et moi nous nous tournâmes en même temps pour voir cinq hommes cagoulés pénétraient dans la banque et braquer leurs armes sur nos clients et nous-mêmes.

Alice et moi échangions un regard empli d'horreur.

Non !

Pourquoi nous ? Qu'avions nous fait pour mériter que des cambrioleurs nous braquent la veille du réveillon ?

- Tout le monde à terre ! hurla l'un des braqueurs.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, clients et employés, hormis Alice et moi, trop choquées de voir notre banque saccagée par ces individus pour faire le moindre geste.

- Vous là-bas ! cria un autre braqueur. Vous êtes sourdes ?! J'ai dit tout le monde à terre !

Finalement nous nous exécutâmes. Effrayées par ce que ces tyrans pouvaient nous faire.

- Bien, très bien, dit le troisième braqueur.

Je fus choquée d'entendre sa voix. Comparée à celle de ces deux acolytes, sa voix était douce, onctueuse, légère.

Je le regardais. Mais je ne pouvais distinguer que ses cheveux cuivrés - à l'allure incroyablement doux - et ses yeux. Mais à la distance où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir leurs couleurs. Ce qui me frustra.

Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui m'arrivais ?! Nous étions en train de nous faire braquer et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était les cheveux et la couleur des yeux d'un de ces braqueurs !

Pathétique !

Je détournais le regard afin d'être prise en flagrant d'élit de matage.

- James et Laurent ! Allez prendre tout l'argent et objets de valeurs que vous trouverez dans les bureaux et sur ces chers clients ! dit l'homme avec les cheveux cuivrés.  
Emmett et Éleazar fouillaient les tiroirs de la caisse au fond du magasin.  
Et moi j'irai voir ce fameux coffre fort, dit-il d'une voix qui me donna des frissons.

Ce James et ce Laurent allèrent fouiller nos clients, tandis que les deux autres partirent vers les portes de gauche pour aller chercher l'argent que nous rangions dans les caisses.

- Pourquoi l'alarme de s'est-elle pas déclenchée ?! me demanda silencieusement Alice.  
Et où est Jacob ?

- Ils ont dû débrancher l'alarme. Quant à Jacob, cinq contre un ce n'est pas difficile non ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante en espérant qu'il soit encore en vie.

Alice commença à sangloter silencieusement. J'essayais de la réconforter, mais cela était compliqué au vu de notre situation.

- Bon maintenant j'aurais besoin de l'une des directrices générales de cette banque pour ouvrir le coffre fort ! Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit d'Isabella et Alice Swan. Où sont-elles ? cria l'homme aux cheveux de bronze.

Alice et moi nous nous figeâmes et nous nous regardâmes avec crainte. Nous étions fichues.

- J'ai demandé : où sont elles ?! hurla cette fois-ci le braqueur.  
Si personne ne me répond d'ici deux minutes, je serai contraint d'utiliser mon arme, nous menaça-t-il.

Ne voulant surtout pas que quelqu'un soit blessé et voyant qu'Alice n'était pas vraiment en état de faire quoique ce soit. Je levais timidement mon bras. Je tremblais.

Le braqueur me regarda intensément pendant de longues secondes. Puis il s'avança vers moi.

Mû par un réflexe de préservation je me reculais le plus loin possible, sauf qu'il était plus rapide que moi et qu'il m'attrapa le poignet en l'enserrant fortement.

- Où croyais tu aller comme ça beauté ?, me demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours à mon oreille.

- Lâchez-moi ! rétorquai-je en essayant de le faire lâcher prise sans grand résultat. Il était bien plus fort que moi.

- Je ne crois pas non. Maintenant tu vas me conduire gentiment au coffre fort, compris ?  
Ou sinon j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon arme et de blesser mortellement quelqu'un, me murmura-t-il.

- D'accord, abdiquai-je tremblante.

- Bien. Au fait je m'appelle Edward. Maintenant debout !

Je me remis difficilement sur mes pieds. Je regardai Alice qui était sur le sol et qui sanglotais en me voyant partir avec ce tyran. J'essayai de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant, mais je ne réussis qu'à la regarder intensément en essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle comptait pour moi.

Ce fameux Edward me tenait encore le poignet. J'essayai une fois de plus de le récupérer, mais encore une fois, j'échouais.

- Arrête de te débattre poupée. Cela ne servira à rien, me dit-il.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! ripostai-je en lui adressant un regard meurtrier, mais il se contenta de ricaner.

Il me poussa légèrement pour que j'avance. Puis il s'adressa aux quatre autres braqueurs qui venaient d'arriver.

- Je vais au coffre fort avec cette charmante directrice. Gardez nos précieux otages, la police ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et il faut un moyen de pression. Je serai de retour d'ici une vingtaine de minute, leur dit-il.

Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

Je m'avançais vers la porte du fond avec Edward à mes talons. Je sentis son arme le long de mon dos. Ce qui me donna la chair de poule. Chose qu'il remarqua.

- Ne t'en fais pas, sois sage et je n'aurais pas à m'en servir.

Je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à cette porte, nous la passâmes et nous débouchâmes sur une grande pièce avec un plafond haut, des murs blanchis à la chaux. Il y avait quelques fauteuils destinés à créer une ambiance chaleureuse ainsi qu'une table ovale en acajou sur le côté droit de la pièce, destiné à traiter nos affaires avec les clients qui désiraient mettre leurs biens les plus précieux dans le coffre fort, cette pièce était insonorisée spécialement pour ces affaires confidentielles. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait le fameux coffre fort en acier forgé (lien sur mon profil). Edward referma la porte derrière nous et m'ordonna de la fermer à clés avec mon trousseau. Je le fis.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et entrepris d'enlever sa cagoule.

Je fus une fois de plus choquée par ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

C'était une véritable beauté grec. Il avait des yeux couleur vert émeraude, une bouche charnue et parfaitement dessinée qui me donnait envie de la croquer. Des pommettes hautes et bien définies. Ajoutez à ça ces magnifiques cheveux cuivrés et sa musculature parfaite. Il y avait en face de moi l'incarnation de la beauté.

Je me rendis compte que je le dévisageai bêtement la bouche entrouverte depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il me fit un sourire en coin. Je rougis et détournai rapidement les yeux, honteuse de m'être laissée à fantasmer comme ça.

Je sursautai en sentant sa main sur ma joue et m'éloignai rapidement en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension. À quel jeu jouait-il bon sang ?

Il soupira de mécontentement, mais ne fis aucun autre geste de la sorte.

- Bon et si on revenait à nos moutons. Tu vas m'ouvrir ce coffre fort beauté. J'ai besoin de tout ce qui s'y trouve, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Encore une fois je fus complètement happée par tant de vénusté. Je clignai des yeux et me reprit.

- Tu m'as entendu Isabella ?,me demanda-t-il fermement.

- Bella, lui dis-je sans réfléchir. J'étais habituée à corriger tout ce qui m'appelait par mon nom complet.

- Pardon ?, me demanda-t-il confus.

- Je m'appelle Bella, répétai-je.

Encore son merveilleux sourire.

- Très bien. Donc Bella, ouvre moi ce coffre, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Et si je refuse ?, dis-je avec insolence.

- Tu ne voudras pas savoir ce qui t'attends si tu refuses. Alors, arrête de m'agacer et ouvre moi ce putain de coffre, répéta-t-il la colère teintant ces mots.

Étrangement sa colère m'excita. Mais je fis ce qu'il dit.

Sauf qu'il se posait un petit problème il fallait être minimum deux pour ouvrir ce coffre tellement il était lourd.

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Quoi encore ?, me demanda-t-il mécontent.

- Il faut deux personnes pour ouvrir ce coffre, lui répondis-je.

- Bien et alors ? Je suis là non ? rétorqua-t-il.

J'avançai vers le fond de la pièce, je sentis son regard sur mon dos puis sur mes fesses. Ce qui me fis rougir intensément. Heureusement que j'avais le dos tourné.

Le coffre fort de la _Citigroup_fonctionnait différemment des coffres forts normaux qu'on pouvait trouver dans les autres banques. Celui-là avait un mécanisme de tournage. En tournant dans le sens, anti-horlogique, on entraine un premier mouvement de disque, comportant une pointe en périphérie, jusqu'à mettre cette pointe face à une fente. En tournant dans l'autre sens, c'est un deuxième disque qui est entrainé, de la même manière que le premier. Si tous ces ergots sont alignés face aux fentes, le coffre s'ouvre. Il y avait donc une combinaison à apprendre par cœur afin d'ouvrir le coffre. Cette combinaison seule deux personnes l'a connaissait, Alice et moi.

Je commençai donc par tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Je continuai jusqu'à entendre ce petit clic indiquant la bonne combinaison.

Pendant toute la durée de l'ouverture, Edward était juste à côté de moi, son corps me frôlait et il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux. J'avais donc rougi tout le long de l'opération.

J'ouvris avec précaution et avec son aide le coffre. Sous nos yeux il y avait tous les trésors de nos clients. Il me regarda une nouvelle fois, se pencha vers mon oreille.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Je vis à peine qu'il pénétrait dans le coffre avec un gros sac afin de prendre tous les objets de valeurs. J'étais encore trop choquée par son baiser. Quand il eut fini de prendre les choses les plus intéressantes, il ressortit puis me dit de sortir de la pièce afin de rejoindre les autres.

Je le regardai encore sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

- Bouge Bella ! me dit Edward me faisant revenir sur Terre.

Je me retournais et me diriger vers la sortie quand soudainement je me pris les pieds dans le tapis, j'étais sur le point d'embrasser le sol quand je sentis deux bras forts et musclés envelopper ma taille et me ramener contre un torse, fermement.

Je relevais le visage vers lui et plonger mes yeux dans ses émeraudes. Il me regardait aussi.

En fouillant dans ses yeux je crus déceler du désir. Il me colla encore plus contre son corps et puis brusquement, il prit possession de mes lèvres. Il gémit contre ma bouche. Quant à moi je restais figé pendant quelque seconde ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Puis je repris mes esprits et essayait de le repousser de toutes mes maigres forces en appuyant mes mains contre son torse, mais il prit ce geste comme une invitation, car sa langue entra brusquement dans ma bouche et chercha la mienne.

Finalement j'abandonnai les armes. Et répondit enfin à son baiser.

Il me colla contre lui encore plus et je pus sentir clairement son érection. Ce qui me fit à mon tour gémir contre sa bouche .

Sa main s'enroula autour de ma nuque pour me garder en place tandis que l'autre était toujours enroulée autour de ma taille.

Je sentis sa mains descendre plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à attendre mes fesses. Il prit mes fesses en coupe, me souleva afin que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille.

En manque d'air tous les deux, nous rompîmes notre baiser. Il me regarda intensément avec ses yeux noirs de désirs et j'étais sûr que les miens devaient refléter exactement la même chose.

- J'avais envie de te faire ça depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, beauté, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je gémis encore une fois.

Il marcha jusqu'à la table en acajou et m'allongea délicatement dessus. Je fus surprise par tant de tendresse, lui qui avait l'air tellement brusque.  
Il s'allongea au-dessus de moi en mettant tout son poids sur mon corps. Mais cela ne me gêna pas.

Il commença à m'embrasser et à me mordiller le cou. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce qu'il me faisait. Je sentis sa langue lécher ma jugulaire, ce qui me fit gémir. Je plaçais mes mains libres dans ses cheveux soyeux que je voulais toucher depuis le début. Ils étaient aussi doux que je me l'imaginais.

Sa bouche se déplacer sur mon décolleté. Il entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de mon chemisier puis se débarrassa de mon soutien gorge. J'étais quasiment nue face à lui et je me sentis une nouvelle fois rougir. Il le remarqua évidemment. Edward caressa mes joues puis baissa son visage afin de prendre un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. Il le mordilla, le lécha avant de s'occuper de mon autre sein. Je gémis fortement face à ça.

Puis après avoir torturée. Il descendit la fermeture éclair de ma jupe, l'enleva avec ma culotte dans un même mouvement puis finalement mes talons.

Désormais, j'étais entièrement nue sous son regard affamé. Mais paradoxalement je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien sous le regard d'un homme.

- Tu es tellement belle, susurra-t-il.

Lui était encore totalement habillé. Alors j'entrepris de défaire sa chemise et son pantalon tous les deux noirs. Il m'aida dans ma tâche.  
Il était maintenant en boxer. Il décida finalement de l'enlever et je pus admirer son magnifique corps en entier.

Il était tellement beau.

Edward reprit ma bouche pour un baiser fougueux. Baiser que je rendis avec autant de passion.  
Finalement il écarta mes cuisses à l'aide de son bras, se plaça face à mon entrée et me pénétra sans plus de préparation.  
Nous gémîmes tous les deux en même temps.

Une partie de mon esprit se demanda comment nous avions plus en arriver là alors qu'à peine à quelques mètres de nous ma sœur et toutes ces autres personnes étaient terrifiées à cause de ce braquage.

Mais je ne me posais pas plus de questions et décidais de profiter du moment avec Edward.  
Il accéléra encore plus et je jouis dans un grand cri. Il vient quelque seconde après moi et s'écroula sur moi. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

Il releva son visage vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau passionnément.

Il se releva trop rapidement de mon corps et s'habilla. Voyant que je bougeais pas, il prit mes vêtements et m'habilla lui-même.

Il reprit son arme et son sac qu'il avait posé à terre et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Je repris enfin mes esprits.

- Edward ! criai-je  
Il se retourna et me regarda courir vers lui.  
Je me jetai dans ses bras sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il me réceptionna dans ses bras.

- Je... commençai-je.  
- Ne t'attache pas à moi, beauté. Tu sais que ne nous sommes pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Ses yeux étaient durs.  
- Mais...  
- Toi tu es une femme honnête, directrice de l'une des plus grandes banques des États-Unis et moi je suis un braqueur professionnel. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde.  
- Mais tu viens de me... de me faire l'amour, rétorquai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
Ses yeux s'adoucirent.  
- Et j'ai adoré le faire, beauté. Mais ça s'arrête là. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
- Edward...

Puis soudainement nous entendîmes les sirènes de police de New-York, Edward regarda derrière lui quand il entendit ces coéquipiers l'appeler.

Il se retourna vers moi. Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes en comprenant que je ne le reverrai certainement jamais.

Il se pencha une fois de plus vers moi captura mes lèvres pour un dernier baiser.

- Adieu Bella...

Puis il se détacha brusquement de moi, m'embrasse le front, pris mon trousseau de clés afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Il remit sa cagoule, me regarda une dernière fois, puis sortit de la pièce.

Je le suivis sans vraiment me rendre conscience de ce que je faisais. Lui et est acolytes rassemblèrent leurs butins puis sortirent par la porte arrière de la banque avant que la police ne fasse éruption.

Je vis une dernière ses cheveux cuivrés puis plus rien.

Il était parti.

Je l'avais perdu.

Alice vient me serrer dans ses bras en me voyant sortir de la pièce. Je la serrai moi aussi, mais je ressentais comme un grand vide à l'intérieur de moi.

Après ça je vis les policiers arriver et nous poser des questions comme dans un rêve. J'étais là pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs.

À un moment donné, l'un des policiers me demanda si j'avais vu le visage d'Edward.

- Non. Non je ne l'ai pas vu, répondis-je.

Avais-je conscience de ce que je faisais ? Je ne pense pas. Mon esprit était obnubilé par Edward et les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait lorsqu'il était parti.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement d'un homme et pourtant c'est ce qui s'est produit...

J'avais mal.

Après cela, je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je me souviens juste m'être assurée que Jacob allez bien. J'avais reconduit Alice chez elle, puis je m'étais retrouvé chez moi.

Seule.

Puis sans que je m'y sois préparé, une douleur aigüe dans ma poitrine me fis flancher.

Edward...

Deux choses étaient sûr, je l'aimais et je ne le reverrai jamais...

* * *

**Voilà ceci est ma première fiction ! J 'ai voulu commencer léger avec un OS, mais si je vois que cette histoire vous plait, alors je pourrai la continuer :)**

**Cela dépendra du nombre de reviews !**

**Bisous et Bonne Année !**

**Marie.M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord un grand merci aux ****reviewer anonymes**** et aux autres****pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. **

**J'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction à la demande de la majorité d'entre vous.**

**Pour les anonymes :**

**pitch18**** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)**

**Julie**** : Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !**

**Miss-Anne ****: Voilà la suite et merci à toi ! **

**Rc**** : Un grand merci à toi. Oui et j'avoue que moi aussi j'aime mon Edward en voyou séducteur! **

**fallSH**** : Bon j'avoue que ton commentaire ne m'a pas fait très plaisir, mais je tiens quand même à te répondre. Donc pour les deux fautes que tu m'as citées, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'étais inattentive et je me suis trompée. Mais de là à dire que mon histoire " ne veut rien dire " et que j'ai " trop de fautes " je trouve ça assez exagéré. Enfin si mon histoire ne veut rien dire, je ne te retiens pas pour ce chapitre. **

**Tatiana**** : Comme tu le souhaitais, je l'ai tranformé en fiction ! Un grand merci pour avoir laisser un message :)**

**Edwardbella**** : J'ai continué ! :) J'espère que tu seras là pour ce chapitre :)**

**Guest ****: Merci pour ton message et voilà la suite ! :)**

**Manon ****: Contente que ce premier chapitre t'ais plu ! :) Merci, merci pour ton gentil message ! :)**

**Quant à ceux qui ont un compte j'ai envoyé des messages privés ! **

**Encore un ÉNORME MERCI aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews , ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_Deux ans plus tard..._

Je me regardais dans le miroir de ma salle de bain dans mon appartement de Seattle.

Je me trouvais le teint trop pâle, les traits trop fatigués ou peut être était-ce l'effet de la lumière.

La cause importait peu cependant.

Cela faisait deux ans que je me trimbalais cette mine fatiguée avec des cernes sous les yeux.

Cela faisait deux ans que je dormais mal toutes les nuits.

Cela faisait deux ans que le braquage avait eu lieu.

Aujourd'hui ma vie avait radicalement changée.

Quelques semaines après le braquage à _Citigroup _à New-York, j'avais tout quitté.

Mon travail de PDG à la banque avec ma soeur, mon appartement, tous mes proches amis.

Désormais j'étais seule.

Lorsque j'avais appris à Alice que j'avais décidé de quitter la ville, elle n'avait pas voulue me croire. Elle pensait que je lui faisais une blague de mauvais goût. Puis quand je lui avais assuré que je disais la vérité, elle avait essayé de me retenir par tous les moyens... Sans succès.

C'était trop dur pour moi de rester dans cette banque sans penser chaque jours à _lui_.

Edward.

Voilà maintenant deux ans que je ne l'avais plus vu. Deux longues années à penser à lui.

Pourtant, nous avions très mal commencé tous les deux, mais j'avais finalement réussi à tomber amoureuse d'un homme totalement hors de portée. C'était affligeant.

Vous allez me peut-être vous demandez comment, en à peine quelques minutes j'avais pu éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour un homme. Et bien je vous répondrai tout simplement : le coup de foudre. Moi qui pensait que ça n'existait pas. J'avais tout faux.

On pense que ça n'existe pas, jusqu'à ce que ça nous arrive.

Alors peut-être que oui, peut-être que c'était son physique qui avait fait que j'avais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments pour lui, mais j'avais également aperçu son côté gentil, son côté tendre.

J'étais également tombée amoureuse de cela.

Le pire dans l'histoire était que lui était parti sans l'ombre d'un regret. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'avais eu lorsque je l'avais vu franchir la porte de la banque.

Il m'a fait l'amour, m'a dit que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre et il est parti. Sans plus de cérémonie. J'étais quasiment sûr que depuis ce jour il ne pensait plus à moi.

Après tout qu'étais-je pour lui ?

Rien.

Sauf que pour moi, c'était tout le contraire. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne représente rien pour moi. J'aurais aimé n'avoir aucun sentiment pour lui. Ça aurait été plus facile. Cela m'aurait évité toute cette souffrance pour quelqu'un qui m'avait oublié depuis longtemps. Mais comme on dit, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

Et moi j'avais eu la chance de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de moi.

Il était présent dans mon esprit jour et nuit. Dans la journée c'était des petites brouitilles qui me le rappelait à mon bon souvenir comme la couleur verte de ses yeux ou quand je voyais des enfants jouaient au policier avec des fausses armes.

La nuit il hantait mes rêves, je revivais toujours la scène lorsqu'il était parti.

Je revoyais sa façon de me tenir dans mes bras, le regard qu'il posait sur moi.

Toutes ces petites choses qui le caractérisait lui.

Je détournai le regard de ma glace et décidais de partir travailler. Je quittais mon appartement, saluais négligemment les voisins que je croisais, pris ma voiture puis me dirigeais vers mon tout nouvel emploi.

Depuis deux ans, j'avais changé au moins quatre fois de boulot.

Maintenant les emplois que j'occupais se limitaient à des boulots de serveuse, de caissière ou de vendeuse. Autant dire pas grand-chose comparée à mon ancien travail à la banque.

Aujourd'hui, mon métier était un peu plus agréable que ces petits boulots... Je travaillais comme assistante dans une crèche. J'ai toujours adoré les enfants, alors j'ai décidé de travailler dans ce domaine.

Mais mon travail ne suffisait pas à compenser le manque que je ressentais.

Je ne voyais plus ma soeur que tous les six mois à cause de son statut de PDG à Citigroup (eh oui, Alice avait décidé de rester pour diriger cette banque, mais désormais elle était seule donc elle avait deux fois plus de boulot) et à cause du mien aussi. Puis il y avait la distance entre Seattle et New-York. C'était l'autre bout du pays.

Et pour finir, la honte que je ressentais envers elle pour l'avoir abandonné de cette manière, sans une explication crédible.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ?

" Désolée Alice, j'ai décidé de quitter la ville, mon travail et tout ce qui me rattachait à

New-York parce que je suis tombée amoureuse du type qui nous a braqué. "

Impossible.

Quand je me suis finalement rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette ville sans souffrir davantage, j'ai décidé de faire mes valises et me voilà ici.

Je trouvais une place libre sur le parking de la crèche et descendis rejoindre Maria, ma collègue.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment considérer Maria comme une amie, à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis dans cette nouvelle ville. Je m'étais totalement repliée sur moi-même.

Il ne me restait plus qu'Angela, une très ancienne amie du lycée à qui je confiais souvent ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

Angela Weber savait tout de ma vie. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, Edward, mon amour impossible avec lui... Absolument tout.

Ça m'avait fait un bien fou de pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un, je m'étais sentis libéré d'un poids. Cependant, la souffrance était vite revenue après ça. Et c'est à ce moment que j'avais pris conscience que jamais elle ne partirait...

Je devais vivre avec tout simplement.

- Salut Bella ! me salua gaiement Maria.

Maria était légèrement excentrique, comme ma soeur. Penser à Alice me fit mal.

- Bonjour Maria, comment ça va ? demandai-je plus par politesse que par envie.

- Tout va bien, mais il faut que tu te dépêches, Melany te réclame depuis tout à l'heure.

Melany était la directrice de cette crèche. Elle était très gentille et agréable à vivre. Elle n'embêtait jamais personne, ne parler pas pour ne rien dire et surtout ce n'était pas une patronne tyrannique. Elle me plaisait tout simplement.

Sans compter sur notre ressemblance physique qui était assez troublante, elle était également brune avec des cheveux forts bouclés qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Des yeux marron plus foncé que les miens, un nez légèrement plus pointu, des lèvres pulpeuses.

Bref elle était beaucoup plus belle que moi.

Je frappai à son bureau et la saluai plus chaleureusement que je ne l'avais fait avec Maria.

Il y avait quelque chose avec Melany qui faisait qu'on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise et tranquille avec elle.

- Bonjour Melany !

- Ah Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! Salut, tout va bien ?,me demanda-t-elle. Et semblait toujours concernée et intéressée lorsqu'elle me posait cette question. Comme si elle savait qu'au fond de moi, ça n'allait pas, mais vraiment pas bien du tout.

- On fait aller écoute.

Elle acquiesça, songeuse en me regardant intensément en essayant de lire en moi. Elle faisait toujours ça. Et par moment, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle savait ce qui n'allait pas.

Troublant.

- Et toi ? lui demandai-je

- Très bien, merci. Bon écoute aujourd'hui nous sommes débordés. La mère de la petite Magali a décidé de mettre sa fille beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude et beaucoup plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " beaucoup plus tard " ? demandai-je soucieuse. Ne voulant pas rentrer trop tard le soir.

- Je veux dire jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture, c'est-à-dire 19h30, me répondit-elle.

- Et je suppose que je serais chargé de la fermeture ? rétorquai-je légèrement amer.

Pourquoi Maria ne pouvait-elle pas s'en chargé ? Elle ne faisait pas grand-chose de ces journées... me dis-je.

- Tu supposes très bien Bella ! me rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bon d'accord...

- Ne t'en fais, tu seras payé pour tes heures supplémentaires, me rassura-t-elle.

-Heureusement..., marmonnai-je, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendu.

Après cette discutions avec Melany, je commençai ma journée en m'occupant des enfants.

C'était une routine désormais, changer les couches, donner à manger, toutes ces petites choses m'étaient devenus familière. J'accomplissais ces tâches sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je faisais. Bien que j'adorais les enfants, ils ne m'aidaient pas à être heureuse ou au moins à ne pas être malheureuse.

Ma vie se résumait à ça désormais. Me lever, me doucher, manger m'occuper des enfants, rentrer, re-manger etc.

Mais je ne voulais rien d'autre. En fait si, mais la seule chose que je désirais était impossible, illusoire.

À 19h30, il faisait nuit, la mère de Magali vient la chercher et je pus rentrer chez moi tranquillement.

Je me rendis sur le parking, sortis mes clés lorsqu'un mouvement de l'autre côté de la rue m'interpella. Un homme était en train de courir vers une ruelle sombre et étroite.

C'était ce genre d'endroit que je détestais, imaginant toujours les pires scénarios.

Mais ce n'étais pas seulement cela qui avait attiré mon attention. C'était les cheveux de cet homme, qui étaient clairement visible au milieu de la nuit. Des cheveux bronze, cuivrés.

Non, non, non, non. C'était clairement impossible que ce soit celui à qui je pensais.

Comment aurait-il pu se trouver là au moment même où je sortais du travail ?

J'avais dû me faire des idées.

Secouant ma tête je rentrais dans ma voiture et démarrai. En prenant la sortie du parking, je décidai quand même de jeter un coup d'oeil à cette rue étroite et sombre où j'avais aperçu l'homme courir.

Sauf que je ne voyais rien de là où j'étais alors témérairement, je décidai de me garer sur le bas côté de la route juste en face de la ruelle pour pouvoir mieux voir.

L'homme était toujours là, il était en train de fumer et discutait au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Il me tournait le dos. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, ce qui me frustra.

J'avais un pressentiment, un pressentiment étrange.

Puis tout d'un coup l'homme qui était en train de fumer tourna à droite dans la ruelle et disparut de ma vue.

Poussée par une pulsion provenant de je ne sais où, je sortis de ma voiture et décidai de le suivre.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Depuis quand étais-je aussi imprudente ? Suivre un homme la nuit, dans une ruelle sortit tout droit des films d'horreur !

Sauf que cette fois je n'avais pas écouté ma raison, j'avais écouté mon instinct.

L'homme qui marchait juste en face de moi avait maintenant disparu. L'obscurité était totale. Je pouvais à peine distinguer mes mains.

Puis brusquement quelqu'un me pris par le bras et me projeta contre le mur d'en face, son corps collé au mien.

Je cessais de respirer.

Merde, merde, merde ! Il m'avait repéré encore plus facilement que si j'avais hurlé en disant que j'étais juste derrière lui. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de suivre cet homme ?!

J'eus ma réponse quand j'entendis la voix de cet homme résonnait dans mon oreille.

- Alors, comme ça tu n'as rien d'autre à faire qu'à me suivre poupée ? C'est très dangereux tu sais ? me dit une voix au soprano magnifique.

Il ne m'avait pas reconnue.

Dire que j'étais choqué était un euphémisme. J'étais bien plus que ça.

Un autre sentiment vient se frayer un chemin parmi le choc, la surprise. Un sentiment que je reconnus que lorsque ma voix retentit au milieu de la ruelle.

- Ed...Edward ? dis-je d'une voix choquée, mais relativement heureuse.

**Voilà, voilà. Oui je sais je suis cruelle de vous abandonner ici, mais la suite est prévue pour bientôt ! :) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Laissez-moi vos commentaire ! Bon ou mauvais !**

**Gros bisous à tous. Prenez soin de vous.**

**Marie.M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluttt ! :)**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Eh oui voilà le 3e chapitre ****PDV Edward.**

**Un grand merci à tous les reviwers ! :) Ça me fait toujours super plaisir de lires vos commentaires ! :)**

**Pour répondre aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Karima ****: Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un message et voici la suite ! :)**

**Tatiana ****: Contente que tu aimes tout autant ce chapitre ! :) **

**FallSH ****: Eh bien, moi je suis désolée, mais dans ta 1er review tu as bien écrit " ton texte ne veut rien dire " donc c'est normal que je l'aie interprété de cette façon. **

**Après en ce qui concerne le fait de la critique, je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde aime ce que j'écris ou dise que ma fiction est géniale. Je te remercie de m'avoir répondu. **

**Rc ****: Merci pour ton message et voilà la suite ! :)**

**Laurie ****: merci à toi, bisous :)**

**Guest 1**** : Oui ma fiction se déroule aux État-Unis. Alors oui je suis d'accord avec toi pour les prénoms " franchouillards" comme tu dis :p mais ces deux prénoms me tenaient à coeur et je voulais les placer dans ma fiction, après Magali ce n'est qu'une figurante, elle ne fait pas partie de l'histoire. Mais je tiens quand même à dire que Melany est un prénom utilisé aux USA ! :) Enfin bref merci pour ton message ! :) La suite juste après :)**

**Guest 2**** : Oui elle est vraiment folle, mais que veux-tu c'est Bella :p Merci pour ton message :)**

**Mathilde ****: Merci pour ton gentil message ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé mon idée pour l'ellipse :) Voilà la suite :) **

Chapitre 3.

PDV Edward.

Je regardais le paysage de Seattle s'étendre devant moi. J'étais dans l'immeuble où mon frère Emmett travaillait. Emmet Cullen était patron de sa propre boîte Electronic Games ( développeur et producteurs mondiaux de jeux vidéo).

Il avait changé de métier si on peut dire. Il avait arrêté les conneries et désormais il gagnait sa vie honnêtement. Enfin presque.

De temps en temps il m'appelait pour me demander de l'aide. N'importe qu'elle sorte d'aide.

Donner des idées, lui remonter le moral, convaincre des gens de faire ou de ne pas faire quelque chose. Autrement dit, leur faire légèrement peur.

Ce dernier service, c'est ce que je faisais le mieux.

Eh oui ! C'était mon métier, ce que j'avais choisi de faire de ma vie, après mes études au lycée.

Mes parents voulaient que je devienne médecin et pour être honnête j'en avais l'intention jusqu'à ce que ce drame arrive.

À partir de cet instant, ma vie a basculé. Plus rien ne tournait rond. J'avais complètement changé. Ma personnalité, mes principes, mon cœur. Toutes ces choses avaient changé.

Aujourd'hui j'avais 26 ans. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans que je jouais au délinquant. Ou plutôt au voyou si vous voulez.

Enfin je considérais cette activité plus comme un métier car c'était de cette façon que je gagnais ma vie.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment remis de ce qui m'étais arrivé il y a huit ans. C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de ne pas aller à l'Université d'Harvard. Ou plus précisément à Harvard Médical school. Impressionnant n'est-ce pas . J'avais été accepté dans l'un des plus grandes universités du pays.

Mes parents étaient tellement fiers. Mais après le drame, je n'avais pas pu continuer cete vie parfaite à laquelle j'avais été destiné pendant un temps.

Je n'avais pas pu faire comme si tout allait bien. Alors à l'été de mes 18 ans, j'ai décidé de tout quitter et de commencer la vie que je mène aujourd'hui.

Mon père et ma mère ont été dévastés quand ils ont appris que je ne voulais plus aller à Harvard et que j'avais décidé de quitter Forks.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

- Salut Ed ! me salua chaleureusement Emmett.

- Salut petit frère, lui répondis-je calmement. En quoi tu as besoin de moi cette fois ? demandai-je curieux.

- Eh bien, j'ai décidé de renvoyer un de nos employés - Matt Mcfitt-, mais ce cher Mcfitt a décidé de se venger en allant chez la concurrence pour leur dévoiler notre prochain projet.

Et ce fameux projet doit nous rapporter des millions de dollars. Alors je ne voudrais pas que la concurrence l'est également, me raconta-t-il.

- Très bien. Alors je suppose que tu veux que je fasse peur à ce Mcfitt, c'est ça ? supossai-je.

- Exactement mon pote ! dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

- D'accord, pas de problème, répondis-je.

- Merci Edward. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? dit-il d'une voix dramatique.

- Tu serais dans la merde, répondis-je.

- Exact ! rigola-t-il.

- Bon donne-moi son adresse, exigeai-je.

Il me donna l'adresse de ce Matt Mcfitt en me disant que je devrais passer par la rue de derrière car Emmett savait qu'il prenait souvent ce chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

- Vers quelle heure sera-t-il chez lui ? demandai-je.

- Vers 20h00, me répondit-il.

- Bon je serais dans cette rue avec Eleazar vers 19h30. Juste au cas où, assurai-je.

- OK, très bien, dit-il.

Avant de partir, Emmett me donna mon argent.

Oui même pour mon frère s'était payant ! Comment gagnerai-je ma vie sinon ?

- Au fait, m'interpella-t-il.

Je me retournais.

- Oui ? demandai-je.

- Comment tu vas ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Il me demandait tout le temps comment ça aller. Depuis le drame survenu l'été de mes 18 ans, mes proches me demandaient quasiment chaque jour comment j'allais.

- Je vais très bien Em, mentis-je. Bon j'y vais ! À plus !

Je quittais son bureau avant qu'il n'est le temps de répliquer quelque chose.

Je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur afin de quitter l'immeuble.

Il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme brune à l'intérieur.

La couleur de ses cheveux me rappela immédiatement une très belle jeune femme que j'avais connue il y a deux ans .

Lors de ce braquage.

À New York.

Je me rappelais de son visage, de son odeur, de ses yeux chocolat. Une ancienne douleur vient faire surface parmi les émotions que je ressentais lorsque je pensais à elle.

Isabella Swan.

Je ne l'avais pas oubliée. Je n'avais pas pu. Malheureusement.

Je me rappelle de ce jour dans les moindres détails. La première fois que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Sa beauté naturelle. Sa voix.

La pièce du coffre-fort où je lui avais fait l'amour.

Son regard lorsque j'avais dû partir. Je me souviens de ces yeux tellement tristes, quand je lui avais dit que nous deux c'était impossible.

Ce que d'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. On aurait dit que ça lui brisait le cœur de devoir se séparer de moi alors qu'on se connaissait à peine.

Puis les mois qui suivirent le braquage. J'avais compris. Elle voulait me revoir et je lui avais refusé cette possibilité. Au fil du temps, j'ai compris qu'en réalité je lui avais brisé le coeur sans même m'en rendre compte, sans même le vouloir.

Mais même si cette femme avait l'air gentil, impressionnante, géniale en plus de son physique de rêve, jamais il n'y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous. Pour la bonne raison que ne le voulais pas.

Mais je ne pouvais cacher le fait que les mois qui suivirent furent durs pour parvenir à l'oublier et à ne plus ressentir cette frustration, cette douleur. Désormais deux ans après le braquage j'y étais parvenu. De temps en temps je pensais à elle, mais ça devenait rare.

Il fallait être réaliste. Je ne la reverrai jamais.

Aujourd'hui, je ne m'en formalisais plus.

Je sortis de la cabine d'ascenseur sous le regard désireux de la jeune femme brune.

Sans vouloir me vanter, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de regard. Quasiment toutes les femmes me regardaient avec cette envie.

Et il faut dire que j'en avais profité pendant toutes ces années. Après mes 18 ans, j'avais rencontré un tas de femmes. J'avais couché avec elles un nombre incalculable de fois, mais je ne m'étais jamais casé.

Ce genre de relation, ne m'intéressait pas.

Tout simplement.

Même si ces femmes voulaient continuer notre relation, je leur faisais comprendre d'une manière pas très courtoise que je ne voulais pas d'une relation amoureuse.

La seule personne avec qui j'ai été polie et tendre était _elle_. Bella.

Ce qui m'a surpris d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais pas eu envie de lui faire du mal. Pas plus que je lui en avais déjà fait en me souvenant de ses yeux tristes.

Étrange. Cela faisait tout de même deux fois en à peine quelques minutes que je pensais à elle.

Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je pris ma Volvo et me rendis chez Eleazar afin de lui expliquer notre plan. Il était tout simple.

Nous allions nous rendre dans cette ruelle afin de le prendre en surprise, on lui fera peur afin qu'il n'aille pas voir la concurrence. Mcfitt allait surement pleurer et nous supplier de ne pas le tuer et pour finir il accepterait notre marché. Il la ferme et on ne lui fait pas de mal.

Ça se passait tout le temps comme ça.

Les humains ont très facilement peur. C'est dans la nature de la majorité d'entre nous. Mais pas pour ce qui comme moi faisait ce genre de travail.

En arrivant chez Eleazar, je lui expliquais ce qui devait être fait, lui donner la moitié de l'argent, lui dit que je viendrais le chercher vers 19h15, puis je repartis chez moi.

À l'heure convenue, je me changeai rapidement puis pris ma voiture et allais chez Eleazar.

Il m'attendait devant chez moi et lorsqu'il me vit, il vient s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Salut, répondis-je. Alors prêt ? demandai-je ironiquement.

- Toujours prêt mon pote, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour et nous nous rendîmes au lieu prévu. Arrivé à destination, je garais ma voiture à deux rues de l'endroit où il fallait attendre Mcfitt. Après m'être garé, Elazar et moi descendîmes de la voiture.

En nous rendant à la ruelle je regardais les gens autour de moi, je les observais plus précisément. C'était une habitude.

J'observais toujours les gens et les choses qu'ils y avaient autour de moi, cela me permet de me rassurer moi-même. En connaissant son environnement, on était moins surpris lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose ou lorsque quelqu'un venait à notre rencontre.

Vous allez peut-être vous dire que je suis paranoïaque. Je vous répondrai que non. Juste vigilant.

Je regardais ma montre.

- Merde ! Il était déjà 19h30 ! criai-je à l'adresse d'Eleazar.

- Grouilles-toi ! dit-il en courant déjà pour se rendre dans la ruelle.

Je le suivis en courant également. J'espérais que Mcfitt serait là. Que nous n'étions pas arrivés trop tard.

Il faisait très sombre. On pouvait à peine se distinguer l'un de l' fallut peu de temps avant que nos yeux d'adaptent à cette obscurité troublante.

Elezar prit le chemin qui se trouvait à droite. Moi je restais un peu plus loin de l'entrée de la ruelle attendant Matt Mcfitt. Au bout de cinq minutes, il n'y avait toujours personne à l'horizon.

- Eleazar ! appelai-je.

- Quoi ? répondit-il.

- Il y a quelque chose de ton côté ? demandai-je.

- Non toujours rien, rétorqua-t-il.

Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé dans les heures ? me demanda-t-il.

Je grimaçais. Je détestais quand on pensait que je m'étais trompé. Je détestais qu'on me contredise.

Je ne dis cependant rien. Pas la peine de s'énerver contre ce bon vieux Eleazar.

- Attends j'appelle Emmett, répondis-je malgré moi.

En attendant qu'il réponde je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et me mis à en fumer une.

Mon frère répondit au bout de trois tonalités.

- Allô ?

- Ouais Emmett, c'est moi. Écoute on est dans ta ruelle où ton employé devrait être, mais il n'y a personne. Tu es sûr qu'il va passer par là ? demandai-je d'une voix dure. Je détestais attendre.

- Certain Ed. Attendez encore quelques minutes, il ne devrait plus tarder, répliqua-t-il.

- OK. Je raccrochais.

Je me rendis vers l'endroit où se trouvait Eleazar. La ruelle qui divergeait à droite était assez longue et mon ami se trouvait assez loin.

J'étais sur le point de l'appeler, lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Au début je pensais que c'était enfin l'homme que je recherchais, mais je tendis l'oreille et entendis que les bruits de pas étaient trop légers et trop petits pour appartenir à un homme.

C'était une femme.

Étrange. Qu'est-ce-qu'une femme viendrait faire dans ce type d'endroit.

Je voulais savoir.

Je me doutais que puisqu'elle venait d'arriver, ses yeux ne pouvaient encore pas distinguer grand chose. Alors je me mis le long du mur à ma droite.

Bingo !

Elle passa devant moi sans même m'apercevoir ! Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant elle, la femme s'arrêta net.

Je profitais de cet instant pour la prendre violemment par les bras et la plaquer contre le mur d'en face en collant mon corps contre le sien. Bon je reconnais que ce n'est pas une manière de traiter une femme, mais celle-ci m'avait suivi, je devais donc savoir qui elle était. Pas le temps pour la galanterie.

Je me baissai vers elle et lui chuchotais à son oreille d'une voix séduisante :

- Alors, comme ça tu n'as rien d'autre à faire qu'à me suivre poupée ? C'est très dangereux tu sais ?

Elle eut une sorte de hoquet.

Puis elle releva ses yeux chocolats vers moi, et puis tout d'un coup son odeur me frappa. Une odeur que je connaissais, que j'aimais.

Non, impossible.

- Ed...Edward ? dit-elle d'une voix surprise, choquée, mais je pouvais aussi entendre autre chose.

Du bonheur.

**Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous promets que la suite arrive dans maximum 3 jours !**

**Mais j'étais obligé de passer par la point de vue d'Edward avant. Le prochain chapitre est presque bouclé :) **

**Dite-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! **

**PS : ****de nombreuses personnes m'ont demandé la fréquence de mes publications, c'est approximatif, mais j'essaierai de publier un chapitre tous les 10 jours. Après comme je l'aie dit, c'est un chiffre approximatif, je peux très bien publier avant 10 jours ou après 10 jours. Mais c'est dans ces eaux-là. **

**Voilà :)**

**Bisous à tous ! Prenez soin de vous.**

**Marie.M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. **

**Merci une fois encore pour les toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires. Mais je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue, j'ai un total de plus de 660 visites pour le chapitre 3, mais seulement 8 reviews ! Je dois quand même avouer que c'est légèrement frustrant et pas motivant du tout.**

**Bref, je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'ont laissé un message et ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ! :) Ça m'a fait très plaisir comme toujours ! :) Je vous laisse avec le PDV Bella.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PDV Bella.**

Il ouvrit sa bouche et son haleine effleura ma peau. J'aurais pu reconnaître cette odeur entre mille. Menthe fraîche et tabac.

Nos deux respirations résonnaient dans cette sombre ruelle. La sienne était saccadée, la mienne l'était encore plus. Pendant deux longues minutes il ne dit rien. Ce silence me tuait ! Je voulais vraiment savoir s'il m'avait reconnu ou s'il était content de me voir.

Même si j'avais peu d'espoir concernant ce dernier point.

- Edward...dis quelque chose, le suppliai-je presque.

Il sursauta.

- Isa...Isabella... Bella ? me dit-il. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Il ne m'avait pas oublié ! Il se souvenait même de mon surnom ! Dire que j'étais heureuse était un euphémisme. J'étais bien plus que ça ! Je m'extasiais littéralement de pouvoir le voir même dans le noir, de pouvoir sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix. Toutes ces petites choses firent battre mon cœur d'autant plus vite. Ça faisait deux années qu'il n'avait plus battu avec autant de vitalité. En plus il me tenait encore les bras. Il me touchait. Je pouvais le ressentir.

- Ou...oui, dis-je tremblante moi aussi.

- Mais... comment...qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Sa voix avait littéralement changé en quelques secondes. Désormais elle était plus dure, plus sèche. Les quelques minutes où j'avais été heureuse étaient loin à présent. Maintenant je sentais la peine m'envahir en imaginant qu'il n'était pas content de voir. Pire même, qu'il reprochait ma présence ici.

- Je..., commençai-je.

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, quelqu'un cria le nom d'Edward. Il se retourna vivement vers la source de cette voix. Mais on ne distinguait pas grand chose à cause de l'obscurité.

Edward se retourna vers moi, puis me dit de sa voix dure :

- Va-t'en. Tout de suite.

- Mais je...

- Va-t'en Isabella. Maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne te voie ! me dit-il d'une voix brusque.

- Je ne veux pas partir ! criai-je.

Il mit sa main devant ma bouche afin que l'autre homme ne puisse pas m'entendre.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant et va-t'en ! S'il te plaît !

- Mais Edward je veux...

- Je te promets qu'on se reverra ! ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je n'étais toujours pas prête à bouger.

Il avait surement deviné que je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir la certitude que je le reverrai. J'étais donc si transparente ? Mais qu'importe s'il pouvait lire en moi aussi facilement, je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas le laisser partir !

- Vraiment ?! demandai-je plus que ravie.

- Oui, vraiment ! Mais maintenant bouge Bella avant qu'il n'arrive !

Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et nous dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. En arrivant devant la voiture, il me relâcha la taille me releva soudainement le menton et posa violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un simple baiser. Il dura à peine plus de quelques secondes, mais je me sentis partir très loin. La douceur de ses lèvres me fit revenir des années en arrière. J'adorais ça.

Il me lâcha aussi rapidement qu'il m'avait pris.

Sous l'éclairage de la ville je pus revoir son merveilleux visage. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi séduisant et beau. Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux cuivrés.

- Ne reviens jamais dans cette ruelle ! Compris ? me demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je...

- Bella fait ce que je te dis et on se reverra le plus tôt possible d'accord ? me rétorqua-t-il.

- Jure-le ! lâchai-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher. J'avais tellement peur qu'il parte et ne revienne jamais comme la dernière fois.

- Je te le promets ! Mais maintenant je t'en supplie, va-t'en ! me supplia-t-il.

- D'accord..., abdiquai-je en voyant son air affolé.

Il me laissa monter dans ma voiture, me regarda une dernière fois intensément et repartit dans la ruelle là où son compagnon l'avait appelé.

**PDV Edward. **

Ce n'était pas croyable. Impossible.

Combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'un jour nous nous revoyons ?

Ces chances étaient infimes et pourtant elle était juste en face de moi. Je tenais ses bras. Je sentais son souffle chaud balayer mon visage, à cette distance je pouvais également humer son merveilleux parfum. Son odeur m'avait rendu fou il y a deux ans et j'ai l'impression qu'elle avait encore le même effet sur moi deux plus tard.

- Edward...dis quelque chose, me supplia-t-elle. Je sursautais. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

- Isa...Isabella... Bella ? répondis-je d'une voix incertaine et légèrement tremblante.

Attendez. _Tremblante _?

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Depuis quand ma voix tremblait ? Depuis quand je laissais quelque chose ou quelqu'un me faire ressentir ce genre de chose ?!

Je devais me reprendre. Maintenant. Je détestais avoir l'air faible ou en tout cas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui était incapable de gérer une situation.

- Ou...oui, répondit-t-elle d'une voix tremblante elle aussi.

- Mais... comment, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Ma voix avait claqué brutalement sans même que je m'en rende et sèche. Un peu plus brusque que je ne l'avais voulu, mais tant pis. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que sa présence m'avait chamboulé à tel point que j'avais une envie urgente de la prendre dans mes bras. Même de l'embrasser...

Stop ! Je devais me ressaisir ! D'ailleurs d'autres problèmes me venaient à l'esprit. Elle devait vraiment être dérangée pour avoir suivi un inconnu en pleine nuit et dans une telle ruelle. D'ailleurs comment avait-elle pu savoir qui j'étais, elle n'y voyait rien dans cette obscurité. Que faisait-elle à Seattle ? De plus, Eleazar n'était pas très loin et Mcfitt pourrait venir à tout moment. Elle devait partir, tout de suite.

- Je... mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eleazar me héla à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Je me retournais vers lui, mais il était trop loin pour que je puisse voir quelque chose.

Je me retournais vers Isabella.

- Va-t'en. Tout de suite. Ma voix était encore très dure. Mais peut-être que si j'étais méchant avec elle, elle comprendrait qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester ici.

- Mais je...

- Va-t'en Isabella. Maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne te voie !

- Je ne veux pas partir ! cria-t-elle. Je mis ma main devant sa bouche avant qu'Eleazar ne rapplique ici en me demandant ce qui se passait. S'il voyait que j'étais avec quelqu'un alors qu'on était sensés accomplir un travail, on aura un problème, un très gros problème.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant et va-t'en ! S'il te plaît ! dis-je d'une voix plus basse et moins brusque parce qu'apparemment lui parler méchamment n'avait pas vraiment d'effet sur elle.

- Mais Edward je veux...

- Je te promets que on se reverra ! ajoutai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je venais vraiment de dire qu'on se reverra ? Merde, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'avait pris ?! En analysant la situation, je pense que j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'Eleazar ne la voit pas et j'avais deviné qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger parce qu'elle souhaitait me revoir. Elle avait la même expression qu'il y a deux ans, lorsque j'étais parti.

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas bien du tout. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle s'était autant attaché à moi. Je n'avais pas pris la mesure de ce que ça impliquait.

- Vraiment ?! demanda-t-elle aux anges. Merde... C'était pire que ce que je l'imaginais.

- Oui, vraiment ! Mais maintenant bouge Bella avant qu'il n'arrive !

J'enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille afin qu'elle parte d'ici parce que j'avais l'impression qu'Eleazar allait bientôt arriver. Arrivé à la sortie de la ruelle, je décidais de faire une chose totalement stupide, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Je levais son menton et l'embrassais violemment.

À l'instant où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je savais que quelque chose avait changé. Mais d'un autre côté, je me sentais étrangement bien. Je la relâchais rapidement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Quoiqu'elles étaient déjà catastrophiques.

Sous les lampes de la rue, je pus la distinguer beaucoup plus clairement. Mon Dieu, elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Son visage me fit rappeler cependant qu'elle était innocente. Qu'elle était fragile.

- Ne reviens jamais dans cette ruelle ! Compris ? lui demandai-je brusquement afin qu'elle comprenne bien le message. Elle ne devait pas revenir ici.

- Je...

- Bella fait ce que je te dis et on se reverra le plus tôt possible d'accord ? Je chercherai ton adresse et ton numéro dans l'annuaire et on se reverra, lui dis-je afin qu'elle s'en aille.

- Jure-le ! dit-elle d'une voix suppliante sans avoir pu s'en empêcher.

On dirait qu'elle avait peur, pire même qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'on ne se revoit pas. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension.

- Je te le promets ! Mais maintenant je t'en supplie, va-t'en ! la suppliai-je à mon tour.

- D'accord..., abdiqua-t-elle. Enfin ! Elle avait enfin compris !

Elle monta dans sa voiture, je la regardais une dernière fois puis retournais dans la ruelle pour trouver Eleazar.

- Tu étais où ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

- Je suis allé sur le trottoir pour voir si Mcfitt allait venir, mentis-je à la perfection.

Étrangement, j'ai toujours été doué pour dire des mensonges.

Il me crut. Puis d'un coup nous entendîmes des pas résonnaient à quelques mètres de nous.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! J'avais cru qu'il ne viendrait jamais ! Eleazar et moi échangions un regard équivoque et nous nous avançâmes vers la source de ce bruit.

Quand Mcfitt nous aperçu, il se figea. C'était compréhensible, deux hommes avec un air menaçant qui s'avancent vers toi dans une ruelle sombre, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant.

- Matt Mcfitt ? demanda Elazar pour la forme.

- Ou...Oui, répondit-il et sa voix tremblait.

Pathétique. Des fois je me demandais ce qu'étaient devenus les vrais hommes. Ceux qui étaient courageux et qui n'avaient pas tout de suite la trouille dès que qu'un danger approchait.

- Qu'est...ce...ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu travaillais pour mon frère -Emmett Cullen- il y a peu de temps, je me trompe ? lui demandai-je d'une voix douce. C'était le calme avant la tempête en quelque sorte.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon frère m'a raconté que tu avais l'intention de vendre un de ces projets qui vaut plusieurs milliers de dollars à la concurrence. J'espère que c'était juste sous le coup de la colère que tu l'as menacé, n'est ce pas ? Ma voix s'était durcie au fur et à mesure que je parlais à ce crétin.

- Non c'est faux, je n'ai ja...jamais dit ça ! cria-t-il presque.

Eleazar se mit à rire devant la tête et le cri de gamin de cet homme.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai rien à voir...

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fini sa phrase, Eleazar lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage. Et au bruit du craquement qui avait retenti, je supposais qu'il lui avait probablement cassé plusieurs dents. Mcfitt se retrouva à terre à se tenir la bouche et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il commençait à pleurer comme une fillette ! Pathétique je vous disais.

- Ahhhhhhh ! cria-t-il de douleur.

- Nous te conseillons de laisser mon frère et son entreprise tranquille, où la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas que tes dents qui seront cassées, crois-moi, lui dis-je avec un sourire menaçant.

- D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-il. Je ne ferais rien !

- Bien, répondis-je.

Je jetais un regard à Eleazar et lui fit signe que nous pouvions partir.

- Au fait, commença mon camarade. Je te déconseille d'aller voir la police, ça ne servirait à rien.

- Oui, je ne dirai rien, promis Mcfitt en se tenant toujours la lèvre.

Eleazar et moi prîmes la sortie de la ruelle.

- Mission accomplie, me dit-il une fois dans ma Volvo.

- Ouais, comme d'habitude, lui répondis-je.

-J'aimerais avoir des boulots un peu plus dure à faire. Ce qu'on fait, ça devient trop facile pour nous.

Je rigolais face à sa mine contrariée.

Après l'avoir déposé chez lui, je me rendis chez moi et appelais Emmett afin de lui dire et que tout était réglé.

Après avoir raccroché je me mis à penser inévitablement à la personne que j'avais revue tout à l'heure.

Bella.

Je me demandais encore si je l'avais vraiment vu ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais en touchant mes lèvres du bout de mes doigts, je me rappelais le baiser que je lui avais donné.

Puis je me souvins d'une autre chose, beaucoup plus importante.

J'avais promis de la revoir.

* * *

**À votre avis que va-t-il se passer quand Edward et Bella vont se revoir une nouvelle fois ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'attends vos avis à tous ! **

**PS : j'ai eu une question à propos du nombre de chapitre qu'il y aurait. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour répondre à Guest : je t'assure qu'il n'y aura pas 50 chapitres ! :)**

**Bisous :)**

**Marie.M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf ! :) Les points de vue seront partagés dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos gentils commentaires ! :)**

**Merci également aux reviewers anonymes : Rc et Guest. Quant aux autres, j'ai envoyé des messages privés.**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

PDV Bella.

Cela faisait deux jours désormais. Deux jours qu'il avait promis de m'appeler et que j'attendais toujours son appel. Le temps passait à une allure tellement plus lente que d'habitude. Surtout depuis que je l'avais revu. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire d'ailleurs.

Est-ce que c'était le destin qui me laissait une seconde chance ? Pourrais-je enfin avoir ce que je désirais le plus au monde ? Allais-je bientôt sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis maintenant plus de deux ans ?

Toutes ces questions devaient trouver des réponses. Mais la seule personne qui pourraient me les fournir ne m'avait toujours pas contacté.

J'étais dans mon appartement, allongée sur mon canapé. Je ne faisais rien de particulier à part attendre. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'étais plus allé au boulot.

Pas envie. J'avais prétendu être malade.

J'avais désespérément besoin de son coup de fil. J'avais besoin de le voir.

Il me l'avait promis ! Il avait dit qu'on allait se voir, mais depuis qu'on s'était revus dans la ruelle, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles.

J'avais déjà songé à retourner dans cette étroite rue où je l'avais revu. Surtout depuis que les heures défilées et qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas appelée.

Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Je pensais avoir assez souffert de par son absence ces dernières années et quand j'ai enfin la chance de le revoir et de lui parler je me retrouve une nouvelle fois sans rien.

Je finis par somnoler sur mon bon vieux canapé, mes pensées se bousculant. Différentes images d'Edward et moi il y a deux ans, d'Edward et moi il y a deux jours.

Je finis par m'endormir complètement.

Un bruit strident me sortit de mon sommeil pourtant lourd. C'était quoi ça ce boucan ?!

Mon téléphone !

Je me ruais dessus en manquant de me prendre la table basse en pleine face, mais je finis par saisir l'appareil.

- Allô ! criai-je presque. Ce n'était pas une question destinée à l'interlocuteur, c'était carrément une attaque.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Je n'entendais qu'une respiration irrégulière, saccadée.

- C'est moi, finit-il par dire.

- Edward..., soupirai-je. Sauf que ce n'était pas un soupir de mécontentement ou d'exaspération, c'était un soupir de soulagement, presque un soupir de joie même.

Bon Dieu, j'étais vraiment accro. C'est surprenant et quelque peu humiliant je devais l'avouer.

Il ne dit rien après ça. C'était quoi son problème ? Il m'appelait, mais ne me disait rien.

Ce silence finit par me rendre folle. Je décidais de prendre les devants. Mais avant même que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche, il me devança.

- Je sais que je t'aie promis de t'appeler rapidement et que ça fait déjà deux jours.. Hum... désolé, j'avais...des choses à faire. Des choses importantes.

- Euh, pas de problème. Je suis contente que tu ais appelé. Comment tu... ? mais il me coupa la parole.

- Bella, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler au téléphone. Rejoins-moi aujourd'hui à 18h00 au parc près du lac de Washington, d'accord ?

- Euh... oui d'accord, répondis-je un peu surprise. Je ne pensais pas le revoir aussi vite et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! C'est ce que je souhaitais.

- À tout à l'heure alors.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il raccrocha.

Un sentiment vient s'emparer de moi. Une sensation de froid comme un présage. Quelque chose qui me disait que ce qui allait se passer tout à l'heure dans le parc ne sera pas forcément quelque chose de bien.

D'ailleurs je pouvais aisément le deviner rien qu'en entendant le timbre et la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était exprimé. Comme s'il était pressé d'en finir.

En réalisant que peut-être j'avais raison, je me mis à trembler. Pas de froid, mais de peur. Et si tous ce qu'il voulait me dire c'était qu'il ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec moi ? S'il me disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'on se verrait ?

Ces suppositions me firent appréhender notre future rencontre.

Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de ma porte. Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour voir qui me dérangeait.

C'était Angela. Je retirais mentalement ce que je venais de dire. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que j'avais besoin d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je la vois.

- Salut Bella ! me salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Angela ! Je suis contente de te voir, dis-je en la prenant dans mess bras et en la faisant entrer chez moi.

- Moi aussi ! Elle se recula et me scruta. Ce qu'elle vit n'avait pas dû lui plaire car elle me fit une grimace.

Je l'invitais à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as Bella ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

J'hésitai à lui révéler la vérité. Comme si, si jamais je racontais ce qui m'était arrivé à quelqu'un, je finirais par me réveiller en réalisant que finalement ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Que je n'avais jamais revu Edward.

Cette supposition était inenvisageable. Je décidais tout de même de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours.

- Angela, il faut que je te raconte une chose. Une chose qui s'est passé il y a deux jours, commençai-je.

- Je t'écoute, me répondit-elle.

- Promets-moi juste que tu me laisseras finir sans m'interrompre.

- Juré. Allez Bella raconte-moi, le suspense est intolérable ! me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

C'est le sourire d'Angela. Celui qui vous réconfortait quand vous en aviez vraiment besoin.

Je commençais par lui raconter ma journée.

Banale comme chaque jour.

Puis j'enchaînais sur les éléments les plus importants. Ma rencontre avec Edward, les évènements qui se sont déroulés pendant cette soirée.

Pendant tout le temps où je racontais ce qui s'était passé, le visage d'Angela passa par plusieurs expressions, allant de la désapprobation, à la surprise puis au choc.

Quand j'eus fini de tout raconter, mon amie fixa pendant plusieurs secondes le paysage qu'on pouvait aisément apercevoir par la fenêtre de mon salon.

- C'est vraiment surprenant, finit-elle par dire.

- Quoi donc ? demandai-je. Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Enfin Bella ! Combien y avait-il de chance que vous vous revoyez un jour ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant de grands yeux.

- Pas beaucoup, admis-je. Mais c'est arrivé et je l'ai revu. Et franchement, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis deux ans maintenant, rétorquai-je un plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire que le revoir et reprendre contact avec lui était une très mauvaise idée.

- Bella, soyons réaliste. Tu sais tout comme moi que reprendre contact avec lui ce n'est pas une bonne chose, tu vas encore souffrir. Tu sais qu'il va te faire encore souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

- Ça va faire bientôt deux ans maintenant que je vois ce visage, Bella. Ce visage défait et malheureux. N'importe qui, qui te connaîtrait un minimum pourrait aisément remarquer que tu essayes de survivre plutôt que de vivre ta vie.

J'arrêtais de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne encore une fois.

C'était la vérité.

Depuis bientôt deux ans, je ne vivais plus. J'avais abandonné espoir. Je n'avais plus la force tout simplement.

- Tu as sans doute raison Angela. Mais justement, la personne qui pourrait m'aider ne pourrait-elle pas être celle qui m'a mise dans cet état ? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, Bella. Tout ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu risques de souffrir bien plus maintenant qu'il est revenu. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à ce rendez-vous à 18h00 ? me demanda-t-elle septique.

- Oui. Absolument sûr, répondis-je avec aplomb.

Elle me regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes, puis finis par hochait la tête.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui décides. Je te promets d'être là après, me jura-t-elle.

- Merci Angela, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, lui souris-je.

Nous discutâmes pendant encore quelques temps, puis elle rentra chez elle vers 17h15.

Il ne me restait qu'une seule petite heure avant de pouvoir revoir Edward. Je commençais déjà à angoisser à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire.

Pire que ça même. J'étais terrifiée.

Avait-il seulement une idée de ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces deux dernières années ? Savait-il à quel point cela m'avait blessé lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte de cette banque sans se retourner ? Comprendrait-t-il que pendant ces derniers mois, j'avais passé des nuits blanches à cause des cauchemars que je faisais régulièrement par sa faute ?

Non.

Tout ça, il l'ignorait. Et pour l'instant je ne me sentais pas la force de lui révéler ce genre de détails.

Je regardais à nouveau mon horloge. Il était 17h30. Je filais dans ma chambre et entrais dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Je choisis avec grand soin mes vêtements. Une première. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que je ne regardais même plus de quelle manière je m'habillais. Alice ferait un infarctus si elle me voyait.

Un nouveau pincement au cœur en songeant à ma sœur.

Après m'être habillée convenablement, je décidais de jeter un œil dans le miroir. Toujours la même tête. Les mêmes cernes. Je me maquillais légèrement afin de ne plus donner cette impression de profond désarroi.

Je quittais mon appartement à 17h45 et me rendis au parc près du lac Washington.

**PDV Edward.**

J'étais assis sur un banc du parc en contemplant le lac que j'avais sous les yeux. J'ai toujours adoré regarder ce qui est en rapport avec l'eau. Depuis toujours j'aime admirer des paysages composés essentiellement d'océans, de mers, de lac.

C'est pour cette raison que j'avais donné rendez-vous à Bella à cet endroit précis.

Je m'y sentais à l'aise plus que n'importe quel endroit au monde.

C'était mon parc.

Je venais souvent ici pour me ressourcer, pour me changer les pensées, pour oublier également... Oublier ce que j'avais perdu, ce que j'étais devenu.

Je m'évadais pendant quelques instants. Je n'étais plus personne pendant quelque temps.

J'inspirais à grands coups l'air et j'expirais. C'était pour me donner du courage. Je ne savais pas comment annoncer à Bella ce que j'avais à lui dire.

J'avais peur de lui briser une fois de plus le cœur. Elle ne le méritait pas. J'avais l'impression que pendant ces dernières années elle en avait plus bavé que n'importe qui d'autre. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'en étais la principale raison. Mais j'avais du mal à croire que notre rencontre aussi brève fut-elle ait pu la marquer et la bouleverser à ce point.

Peut-être qu'après tout ce temps j'avais de plus en plus de mal à déchiffrer les sentiments des gens qui m'entouraient, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne ressentais plus grand chose de mon côté.

Est-ce que cela me rendait insensible ? Inhumain ?

Non. Non je ne le pensais pas, puisque je me souciais du mal que je pouvais causer à Isabella. Ça signifiait qu'au plus profond de moi, je m'intéressais encore aux personnes qui m'entouraient.

J'entendis des bruits de pas à quelques mètres de moi. Je relevais la tête et je vis Bella avancer vers moi d'une démarche un peu angoissée comme si elle appréhender ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Son regard était rivé au mien. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus et je pouvais désormais contempler ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. D'un mouvement de tête avec un léger sourire pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise, je lui fis signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher.

À cette distance je pouvais sentir et inspirer à grands coups son odeur de fruit et de fleur, ce que je fis sans gêne.

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et vis qu'elle contemplait elle aussi le magnifique lac qui s'étendait devant nous.

Elle ne commença pas la discussion. J'aurais préféré qu'elle dise quelque chose, juste pour entamer la discussion et me rendre les choses plus faciles.

Après plusieurs minutes je décidais enfin à ouvrir la bouche ne supportant plus ce silence pesant qui régnait désormais entre nous.

Je me tournais complètement vers elle, attendant qu'elle daigne faire la même chose de son côté. Elle inspira un grand coup puis tourna son visage vers moi.

Ce que je vis dans son regard suffit à réduire à néant ce que j'avais l'intention de lui annoncer, car d'un simple regard elle réussit à me bouleverser.

Non, désormais je n'avais plus l'intention de quitter la ville et de lui demander de m'oublier.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Le chapitre 5 enfin là ! Oui je sais vous me détestez parce que j'ai encore fait une fin sadique ! Mais soyez sympa quand même et laissez-moi des reviews ! Ça prend deux minutes.**

**La suite ne devrait pas tarder ! :) Dites-moi ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer ! J'aimerais beaucoup lire ce que vous prévoyez.**

**À bientôt prenez soin de vous !**

**Marie.M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous ! Eh oui me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé de me dépêcher afin que le temps d'attende ne soit pas trop long, j'essaye de ne pas dépasser 10 jours comme délais :)**

**Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos messages qui m'ont tous fait très plaisir.**

**Merci également aux reviewers anonymes : **

**Rc / EdwardxBella / Manroee / Laurie / Guest ( j'aimerais bien savoir au moins ton prénom d'ailleurs :p )**

**Et pour les autres, comme d'habitude en MP.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

**Marie.M**

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

_"Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus révélateur chez les humains ? C'est ce qui les effraie."_

**PDV Edward.**

_Non, désormais je n'avais plus l'intention de quitter la ville et de lui demander de m'oublier._

La douleur et la crainte que je pouvais distinguer au fond de ses yeux suffit à modifier tout ce que j'avais prévu, cette douleur que je pouvais voir m'avait complètement fait changer d'avis quant aux intentions que je nourrissais à son égard.

Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir inspirer autant de douleur chez une personne qui me connaissait à peine. Et pourtant c'est ce que j'avais devant moi.

- Euh... commençai-je totalement pris au dépourvu. Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé à t'appeler, finis-je.

Ses yeux étaient méfiants. Comme si elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais l'intention de lui dire. Que j'avais changé d'avis.

- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua-t-elle toujours méfiante. Je suis contente que tu aies tenu ta promesse. Je ne pensais pas te revoir.

Je ne sus que répondre à cela. Elle avait voulu me revoir plus que tout alors que moi j'avais essayé de la fuir.

Nous n'étions vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nous passâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire. Mais elle finit par rompre ce silence, comme si elle ne le supportait plus.

- Alors... commença-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ?

- Parce que la vue est magnifique, éludai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Edward, rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement.

Inconsciemment, entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche me fit un drôle d'effet. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais oublié sa voix après tout ce temps.

Elle attendait toujours sa réponse, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ma première intention avait été de la laisser. Encore une fois. Mais quand j'avais croisé son regard tous mes plans s'étaient effondrés.

Elle se racla la gorge réclamant mon intention.

- J'avais promis de te revoir Bella. Alors je tiens tout simplement ma promesse, répondis-je calmement.

Elle me regarda intensément, comme si elle essayait de lire en moi. Je la regardais aussi, maintenant que j'étais plus proche d'elle et que nous étions dans la lumière du jour et non dans cette ruelle sombre et sinistre, je pouvais mieux voir son visage.

Et une constatation me frappa. Elle avait vraiment changé depuis deux ans.

Je me rappelais avec précision comme elle était à cette époque. Je me rappelais de ce visage qui m'avait longtemps hanté les quelques mois après le braquage. Mais le visage que je voyais désormais était différent de celui d'il y a deux ans. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle était moins belle. Au contraire elle avait conservé cette grande beauté qui m'avait fasciné au moment où j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Mais c'était le fait qu'il manquait cette flamme, cette étincelle qui la faisait vivre. En plus de ça, elle avait vraiment maigri en deux ans. Des cernes s'étaient logées sous ses yeux chocolat et on dirait qu'elles n'avaient pas l'intention de partir. Puis mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres rosées qui m'avait tenté plus d'une fois, et qui me tentaient encore maintenant.

Nous restâmes à nous dévisager de cette façon, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard en rougissant. Elle était craquante.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle en fixant le lac devant nous.

- Viens boire un café avec moi, répondis-je.

Elle me regarda choquée pendant quelques secondes puis me fit un petit sourire et je me sentis obligé de lui rendre.

Merde ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle se méprenne quant à mes intentions, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu plus humain avec elle qu'avec les autres . Elle semblait si fragile. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas lui faire du mal.

Elle se leva et je suivis le mouvement. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au plus proche café qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'ici.

Nous nous installâmes en silence. Elle s'assit bien en face de moi. Un serveur vient pour s'occuper de nous et nous commandâmes tous les deux la même chose. Un cappuccino avec crème chantilly. Cela me fit sourire intérieurement.

Puis sans que je m'y sois préparé, elle me posa une question qui me désarçonna complètement.

- Edward, est-ce que tu as l'intention de quitter la ville ? me demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

**PDV Bella.**

Je le sentais. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Quand il m'a appelé pour me donner rendez-vous dans ce parc, j'étais persuadée que c'était pour m'annoncer quelque chose qui n'allait surement pas me plaire. Mais j'ai également eu l'impression que lorsqu'il a croisé mon regard, quelque chose s'est modifié en lui. Aller savoir quoi.

C'est pour cette raison que je lui posais cette question. Je voulais savoir si j'avais eu raison de craindre ce rendez-vous.

- Edward, est-ce que tu as l'intention de quitter la ville ? demandai-je et la crainte dans ma voix était parfaitement perceptible.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Si légèrement d'ailleurs que si je n'avais pas été aussi attentive, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? éluda-t-il de nouveau.

- Parce que je sais que tu ne m'as pas donné rendez-vous juste pour papoter et parler du beau temps. Alors s'il te plaît répond à ma question. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de quitter la ville ou peut-être en avais-tu l'intention ?

Pendant tout le temps où j'avais parlé ses yeux m'ont regardé intensément. Comme s'il était impressionné. Impressionné du fait que j'avais peut-être deviné la vérité.

- Ta deuxième supposition est exacte. J'avais bien l'intention de quitter la ville, répondit-il.

Je sentis un poids s'envoler de mon estomac. Je savais désormais qu'il allait rester. Mais une autre question me taraudait. Pourquoi avait-il voulu quitter la ville ?

- Je peux te demander autre chose tant qu'on y est ?

Le serveur revient à ce moment-là avec nos commandes. Mais je ne laissais pas le temps à Edward de se dérober et à peine le serveur partit je lui demandais ce qui m'angoissait.

- Pourquoi tu voulais quitter la ville Edward ? demandai-je au tac au toc.

- Écoute Bella... commença-t-il. Mais je l'interrompis en levant une main pour le faire taire.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? demandai-je en me rendant compte que cette hypothèse était parfaitement plausible. Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer. Je sentais mon sang circulait dans mes veines avec plus de force qu'auparavant.

Quand je croisais à nouveau son regard, je savais que j'avais visé juste.

- Si tu ne voulais plus me revoir, tu n'avais pas qu'à m'embrasser dans cette fichue ruelle et tu n'aurais pas dû me promettre qu'on se reverrait si c'était la dernière chose que tu désirais le plus monde ! lui dis-je avec une fureur dont j'ignorais que j'en étais encore capable.

Je ne le laissais pas le temps de répondre, je ne prenais même pas le temps de regarder sa réaction. Je me levais de ma chaise puis pris la direction pour me rendre à la bibliothèque municipale de Seattle. J'avais besoin de me détendre et c'était toujours à cet endroit que je me rendais.

- Bella ! cria-t-il derrière moi.

Mais j'ignorais ses appels et continuais mon chemin, sans plus me soucier de lui. J'avais eu raison sur toute la ligne. Il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à moi. Je lui étais complètement indifférente.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre brusquement par le coude et me retourner avec force, si bien que mon buste rencontra son torse violemment.

Je levais les yeux et croisais deux émeraudes. Il me regarda avec fureur. Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il avait un sale caractère. Il détestait qu'on ne se range pas à ses ordres ou à ce qu'il voulait faire. J'avais remarqué ce trait de sa personnalité le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré.

- Lâche-moi, lui demandais-je méchamment. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche. Il s'était bien foutu de moi.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il de la même façon.

- Je te dis de me lâcher ! criai-je cette fois-ci, si bien que quelques passants nous regardèrent bizarrement.

- Ne crie pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? me demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Tu me demandes vraiment ce qui me prend ?! Je viens d'apprendre qu'à peine après quelques heures où on s'est revus, tu décides de quitter la ville parce que ma présence te gêne ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, si je suis si insupportable, je vais te faciliter la tâche ! Si tu veux c'est moi qui part...

Je fus interrompu par sa bouche qui s'était écrasée sur la mienne pendant que je déblatérais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit rien d'autre. Puis je sentis ses lèvres se mettre en mouvement. Il commença à m'embrasser tout doucement, puis je sentis sa langue s'insérer dans ma bouche avec force sans me demande mon avis, bien que je lui aurais accordé volontiers. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille tandis que son autre mains vient se poser sur ma joue.

Nos langues bataillèrent pour avoir le dessus. Mais je sentais qu'il avait vraiment envie de dominer alors je soumis à son baiser.

Il m'embrassa comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis finalement il se détacha de moi, me gardant toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu es vraiment craquante quand tu es en colère, me dit-il.

Je le repoussais avec fureur quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait embrassé uniquement dans le but de me faire taire.

Enfoiré !

Je repris le chemin de la bibliothèque, mais je le sentais me suivre.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend à toi Edward ? demandai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua-t-il.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas supporter de me voir, tu n'hésites pas à m'embrasser...

Ma voix trembla légèrement. J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer ma peine quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'au final même si lui était important pour moi, je n'étais absolument rien pour lui.

Il me prit le bras afin que j'arrête mon chemin. Il me retourna une nouvelle fois sur son visage, mais cette fois beaucoup plus délicatement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne supportais pas de te voir Bella, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux exprimaient toute leur sincérité. Et j'eus du mal à ne pas me laisser distraire par ses yeux couleur verte.

- Je ne comprends rien, avouai-je d'une petite voix.

- Tu n'es pas forcé de tout comprendre maintenant, dit-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Ma voix se fit plus pressante. J'étais vraiment frustrée. Je voulais tout savoir et maintenant. Oui je sais on dirait une petite gamine pourrit gâtée qui ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir quelque chose. Mais dans ma situation tout était différent.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait une chose importante qui le concernait. Pas sa vie de " voyou" si je pouvais me permettre. Cette partie de sa vie, je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps pensai-je ironiquement.

- S'il te plaît, laisse tomber Bella, me dit-il de nouveau avec sa voix douce.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Il souffla brusquement, puis me lâcha. Il me regarda quelques instants puis se retourna et reprit la direction du café.

C'était quoi ce bordel . Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de me laisser en plan ?

- C'est ça ! Fuis, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon ! Fuis comme tu m'as fui il y a deux ans ! criai-je après lui.

Il se figea et je sentis ses épaules trembler. De colère certainement. Après tout, je venais quand même de le traiter de lâche de façon indirecte, certes, mais de lâche quand même.

Il se retourna et revint vers moi, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ce fut à mon tour de me figer sur place. Il faisait vraiment, vraiment peur. Il avait un air menaçant, sa bouche était plissée, ses sourcils froncés.

J'étais sûr que mes yeux devaient refléter la peur qu'il m'inspirait à ce moment précis.

Il fut devant moi en à peine quelques secondes me pris par les épaules et me colla à lui.

- Tu ne me connais pas, je t'interdis de me traiter de lâche. Sa voix était très basse, mais menaçante.

- Je te connais suffisamment pour ça, répliquai-je avec insolence.

Ma voix contrastait vraiment avec mes sentiments.

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'un homme à quelques mètres de nous le héla.

**PDV Edward.**

- Je te connais suffisamment pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle. Je sentis la fureur en moi montait encore plus. J'étais sur le point de répondre qu'elle devait arrêter de croire qu'elle savait tout sur tout, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler par mon prénom.

Je me retournais et vis qu'Eleazar avançait vers moi.

Merde !

S'il me voyait avec Bella, il allait certainement la reconnaître ! Ou peut-être pas pensai-je... Eleazar n'était pas réputé pour avoir une bonne mémoire. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'inquiétait le plus. Mon "ami" si je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, aimait les femmes. Il était un homme à femmes si vous voulez. Mais il ne les traitait pas vraiment bien. Pour être honnête, il ne les traitait pas bien du tout. S'il voyait avec qui j'étais, il mettrait surement Bella en haut de sa liste de proies.

Bella était une magnifique jeune femme. N'importe qui pouvait le voir.

Et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'Eleazar puisse lui faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de mal.

Inconsciemment je décalais Bella derrière moi, afin de la cacher partiellement à Eleazar.

Trop tard.

Eleazar avait déjà posé ses yeux sur elle et j'avais pu y lire, du désir et de la convoitise.

On était mal barrés.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Je veux des REVIEWS ! :)**

**Marie.M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Un grand merci et un gros bisous à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message, ça me fait toujours très plaisir que vous laissez une trace de votre passage.**

**Quant aux autres qui viennent et qui repartent sans rien faire d'autre, il serait peut-être temps de laisser votre avis, non ?**

**Bref, trêve de bavardage je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

_" La force ne vient pas seulement des capacités physiques, mais d'une volonté invincible." Gandhi._

**PDV Edward.**

_Eleazar avait déjà posé ses yeux sur elle et j'avais pu y lire, du désir et de la convoitise._

_On était mal barrés.._

Il s'approcha encore de nous, puis s'arrêta juste en face de moi - Bella étant toujours cachée derrière moi- enfin cachée... Plus vraiment puisque Eleazar l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

Il me regarda pendant une seconde avec ce petit sourire qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'il voulait mettre une fille dans son lit.

Je retins difficilement un grognement. Bella se mit à bouger, mal à l'aise, afin de ne plus être derrière moi, mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Je resserrais mon emprise sur son bras, j'entendis un faible halètement. Merde ! Je devais lui faire mal à force de serrer son bras de cette façon. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quelque chose afin de m'excuser qu'Eleazar prît la parole.

- Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Pendant tout le temps où il avait parlé, ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur les courbes de Bella.

Je sentis la fureur montait en moi. Cet enfoiré la regardait comme un morceau de viande !

Je décidais de ne pas me formaliser avec des politesses inutiles.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? lui demandais-je beaucoup plus sèchement que ce que j'imaginais.

Il me regarda surpris. D'habitude on s'entendait bien. Enfin en ce qui concernait le travail que nous effectuons souvent ensemble. Mais en ce qui concernait la vie de tous les jours, nos différences étaient flagrantes.

C'était le jour et la nuit.

- Juste te dire bonjour Edward. Pas le peine de prendre son ton si désagréable. Je n'ai rien fait à ce que je sache.

Il dit tout ça avec un son sourire flippant. Et mon poing me démangeait furieusement.

- Pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas ? dit-il en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur Bella.

Je collais encore un peu plus Bella dans mon dos.

- Personne, juste une connaissance, répondis-je.

**PDV Bella.**

- Personne, juste une connaissance, répondit-il.

Un coup de poing en plein visage aurait eu le même effet. Je sentis mon visage se décomposer.

Une simple connaissance ? C'est tout ce qu'il voyait en moi ?

Comment faisait-il cela ? Chaque fois qu'on avait l'occasion de se voir, il trouvait toujours le moyen de me planter un couteau dans le cœur... Pourquoi ?

- Vu la tête de ta "connaissance", je pense que tu me mens Edward, rétorqua cet Eleazar avec un sourire à vous faire peur.

Edward tourna brusquement la tête dans ma direction. Je n'eus pas le temps de retrouver une expression sereine ou du moins un visage inexpressif.

Il réussit à lire toute ma souffrance.

Ses yeux reflétaient tout leur remords. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait éprouver comme culpabilité il venait encore une fois de me faire du mal. Je le regardais pendant de longues secondes, puis tournais mes talons et partit.

Il lâcha mon bras sans me retenir.

J'entendis le ricanement de son ami me suivre jusqu'à ce que je tourne au coin de la rue et disparaisse.

**PDV Edward.**

_" Évite de blesser ce que tu ne peux tuer."_

- Vu la tête de ta "connaissance", je pense que tu me mens Edward, rétorqua Eleazar.

Je me retournais vers Bella pour voir de quoi il parlait.

Et ce que je vis me glaça encore plus le sang.

Quand je disais que j'avais vraiment peur de lui faire du mal, je ne me trompais pas.

Son visage était déformé par la douleur que ma simple phrase avait provoquée. Je fus envahi par la culpabilité. Elle ne méritait pas ça...

Elle se retourna soudainement et partie. Je ne pris même pas le temps de la retenir, il fallait que je m'occupe de quelque chose de plus important.

Ce connard d'Eleazar.

- Dégage, lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante de fureur et de haine.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il avec insolence.

- Sinon je te promets que tu me le paieras, rétorquai-je avec un sourire menaçant.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Cullen.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Tu ferais tout ça pour une simple gonzesse inintéressante ? se moqua-t-il.

- Si elle est si inintéressante alors ne fait rien qui me ferait regretter de ne pas t'avoir tué quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'on était amis... Je me suis lourdement trompé.

- Je ne t'aie jamais considéré comme un ami Eleazar. Pour moi tu es juste un collègue de travail qui fait le sale boulot avec moi.

Maintenant tire-toi, oublie la fille et oublie-moi.

Je ne le laissais pas le temps de répliquer je tournais les talons et partis afin de retrouver Isabella.

**PDV Bella.**

J'étais arrivée chez moi sans même m'en rendre compte. Après les paroles d'Edward je ne ressentais plus grand chose.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il m'avait laissé partir sans dire un mot. À l'heure qu'il est, il devait sans doute se marrer avec son pote. Eleazar.

Je me rappelais l'expression de son visage. Une expression qui sur le moment ne m'avait pas plus interpellé que ça. Mais maintenant que j'étais au calme je me remémorais la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt.

Le visage d'Eleazar reflétait une expression que j'avais déjà vue sur le visage d'Edward.

De la convoitise.

C'était avec de la convoitise et du désir qu'Edward m'avait regardé avant que nous fassions l'amour.

Et je retrouvais avec étonnement et dégoût cette même expression sur le visage de son ami.

J'aurais été heureuse si j'avais pu la voir sur le magnifique visage d'Edward, mais le fait est que c'était sur le visage étrange et désagréable d'Eleazar que je l'avais vu. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'était pas beau, je devais avouer qu'il possédait une certaine beauté, c'était le fait qu'il n'inspirait aucune confiance, c'était comme s'il n'y avait rien de bon en lui.

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'Edward s'était placé devant moi ? Pour me... protéger ?

Cela me sembla absurde sur le moment.

Avant que je ne puisse approfondir ces étranges suppositions, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte.

J'allais ouvrir cette porte sans grande conviction. C'était surement encore un de ces représentants qui voulait me vendre je ne sais quelle débilité.

J'ouvris grandement la porte me préparant à virer cet intrus lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens.

Mon cerveau mit du temps à analyser la situation. Edward chez moi ? Est-ce que je rêvais ? D'un coup les paroles qu'il avait dite juste avant que je ne parte me revinrent en mémoire. "_Ce n'est personne, juste une connaissance._"

La douleur resurgit, mais je faisais tout pour parvenir à maîtriser mes émotions, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit une nouvelle fois à quel point il m'avait fait du mal.

Encore.

Lui me regarda avec cette expression que je commençais à bien connaître chez lui.

L'agacement et la colère.

C'était quoi son problème cette fois ?

Soudain il m'empoigna le bras me fit rentrer dans mon propre appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et que viens-tu faire chez moi ? lui demandai-je en arrachant brusquement mon bras de son emprise.

Franchement c'était quoi cette manie de saisir les gens comme ça ?

Son regard se fit encore plus dur et c'est avec une voix sèche qu'il me répondit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie sans un mot tout à l'heure ?

Je me sentis pâlir. Ses mots circulaient en boucle dans mon esprit. "_Ce n'est personne, juste une connaissance._" Je n'arrivais pas à les chasser. Ils résonnaient en moi, ils s'ancraient en moi.

Edward vit que mon visage avait brusquement changé de couleur, il s'approcha un peu de moi et leva sa main comme pour toucher ma joue, mais je reculais brusquement. C'était ma raison qui avait dicté mon mouvement, si j'avais écouté mon cœur je l'aurais laissé me toucher. J'adorai son toucher.

Edward fronça ses sourcils face à mon geste.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Son sourire ironique me refroidissant un peu.

- Comme tu le vois, non. Maintenant sors de chez moi.

- Pourtant tout à l'heure quand je t'ai embrassé tu n'as pas hésité à me rendre mon baiser. Tu y as mis tout ton cœur d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Il était en train de jouer avec moi. Je détestais cela. Était-il donc aussi insensible face à ce que je ressentais ?

- Je t'ai demandé de sortir de chez moi, répétai-je sans grande conviction à cause de son comportement.

D'un coup une puissante fatigue me prit et j'eus de violents vertiges. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement et je crus entendre au loin Edward me répondre une chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Soudain mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, j'eus seulement le temps de sentir quelqu'un me rattraper par la taille avant que ma tête ne touche le sol.

Puis ce fut le néant.

Quand je rouvris légèrement les yeux je sentais que quelque chose était anormal. La surface était trop moelleuse.

Le lit.

On m'avait mis sur un lit. Mon lit.

Cette fois-ci je les ouvris plus grand et je sentis autre chose. _Son _odeur. Il était là.

Près de moi. Pourtant je le sentais tellement loin.

Je tâtonnai à la recherche de sa main, son visage au n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps que je pouvais atteindre afin de m'assurer qu'il était belle et bien là.

Sa main recouvra bientôt la mienne tandis que son autre main se posant délicatement sur mon front pour m'apaiser.

- Edward... marmonnai-je piteusement. Ma voix était tellement faible que je doutais qu'il m'ait entendu.

- Edward... répétai-je plus fort.

- Chut, rendors-toi. Tu es trop fatiguée, répondit-il en embrassant tendrement mon front.

Je gémis silencieusement face à son geste. Il pouvait se montrer tellement gentil et attentionné par moments. J'aimais tellement le sentir contre moi.

J'essayais de rester éveillée, je ne voulais pas me rendormir et à mon réveil, voir qu'il avait disparu. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je battis des paupières plusieurs fois afin de rester consciente.

Je sentis une respiration lourde près de moi.

Maintenant que j'étais bien réveillé j'avais conscience de tout autre chose.

Edward était allongé tout près de moi dans mon lit et il venait de s'endormir.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui me frappa le plus, nos corps étaient complètement enchevêtrés.

Les bras d'Edward serraient fortement mes hanches, formant une bulle protectrice autour de moi. Ses jambes étaient emmêlées aux miennes et son visage était plongé dans mon cou.

Inconsciemment je souris. Il me tenait d'une façon qui me faisait sentir important à ses yeux. Je me sentais tellement bien, d'être ainsi dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à partir d'ici.

Je pris le temps de le regarder à son insu. J'essayai de graver chaque détail de son apparence dans ma mémoire. Je restais ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes à simplement profiter du moment d'être dans ses bras comme si... comme si j'étais quelque chose du genre comme sa _petite amie_. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une chose qui ne pourrait pas arriver pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne m'aimait pas.

Mais pour l'instant le fait d'être dans ses bras me suffisait.

Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

* * *

**Laissez-moi votre avis sur ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**À bientôt !**

**Marie.M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà le chapitre 8. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, j'avoue avoir dépassé la limite de 10 jours, mais j'avais vraiment des choses importantes à faire ce qui explique que ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps à écrire. En comme je suis en pleine période de bac blanc, il se peut que je prenne désormais plus de temps à écrire les chapitres suivants. Je vous préviens d'avance comme ça, vous ne serez pas surpris.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message pour le chapitre précédent. Comme d'habitude ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :) **

**Merci également aux anonymes : **

**Mathilde/ Guest/ TinlerBelle/ Jujulove**

**Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8.**

En me réveillant pour la seconde fois, je sentis un énorme poids sur mon corps. En ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, je vis une touffe de cheveux cuivrés.

La tête d'Edward était posé sur ma poitrine tandis que son corps reposait sur le mien. Ses jambes entrelacées aux miennes et ses bras autour de ma taille. Il reposait tout son poids sur moi. Mais cela ne me gênait pas. J'avais tellement rêvé de moment comme celui-là que je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Edward bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Sa respiration toujours contre mon sein se fit plus rapide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que son corps se raidit contre le mien.

On aurait dit qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar à la façon dont son corps s'était tendu brusquement.

- Non, non... murmura-t-il.

Ce fut à mon tour de me raidir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il parlait dans son sommeil.

- Non, laisse la partir... Par pitié, supplia-t-il.

Bon Dieu ! Son cauchemar devait vraiment être horrible ! Il semblait si vulnérable à ce moment précis.

Je passais ma main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée afin de le calmer. J'effectuais de petits cercles sur son crâne afin de le rassurer.

Ça fonctionna. Il se détendit instantanément.

Je souris inconsciemment. J'aimais le fait de savoir que je pouvais le calmer, le rassurer.

Son corps se détendit au-dessus du mien et sa respiration redevint paisible.

Quelques instants après, j'essayais de me souvenir pourquoi il était ici. Je me souvenais d'Eleazar et de son regard de prédateur, je me souvenais de la façon dont Edward m'avait fait passer derrière lui dans un geste que je pouvais qualifier de _protecteur, _je me souvenais pourquoi j'étais partie.

_Ce n'est personne, juste une connaissance._

Sa phrase revint en force dans mon esprit et j'essayais de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi pour me distraire des pensées malheureuses qui m'assaillaient à ce moment. Je me focalisais sur la sensation du corps d'Edward sur le mien pour oublier ses paroles.

N'était-ce pas risible ?

C'était Edward qui avait dit cette phrase. C'était lui qui m'avait fait du mal en prononçant de telles paroles, mais je me réconfortais en me disant que j'étais dans ses bras, au chaud et en sécurité.

C'était pathétique.

Quelle image donnais-je de moi-même ? Une femme incapable de se détacher d'un homme qui ne veut pas d'elle. Une femme qui pendant deux ans n'a pas réellement eu de vie à cause de ce même homme. Une femme qui s'accroche désespérément au peu d'espoir qu'il lui reste.

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pensais pas être capable de le laisser partir. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je l'avais attendu durant deux ans et aujourd'hui alors qu'il est là avec moi, je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il faut que je le laisse.

Brusquement je sentis Edward bouger contre moi, son ventre se contracta alors que ses yeux commençaient à papillonner. Pour une raison que je ne compris pas moi-même, je fermais les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Je le sentis se redresser contre moi, surement choqué de se retrouver dans une telle position. Il roula délicatement sur le côté afin de ne plus m'écraser, mais garda quand même ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi.

Je ne pouvais plus voir, donc je me fiais à mes autres sens et notamment à l'ouïe car je sentis que sa respiration s'était accélérée d'un coup.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Je perçu un rapprochement près de moi et je pouvais dire que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien à cause de son souffle que je sentais près de ma joue.

Puis soudainement, sans que je m'y attende je sentis quelque chose de doux effleurer mes lèvres.

**PDV EDWARD.**

Je me réveillais l'esprit embrumé. Je sentais quelque chose en- dessous de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et constatais avec étonnement que j'étais complètement avachi sur Bella mes bras et mes jambes complètement entremêlés aux siennes et ma tête contre son sein droit.

Je me levai légèrement afin de ne plus l'écraser comme ça. Comment arrivait-elle encore à respirer ?!

Bref je me décalais sur le côté, mais je conservais mes bras autour de son corps frêle.

Bizarrement je me sentais bien.

D'un coup, les images de mon cauchemar revinrent dans ma mémoire et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je me souvins de chaque détail de cet horrible rêve, je me rappelais du visage de l'agresseur, je me rappelais de tout.

Afin de ma calmer et de ne pas réveiller Bella, je pris de grandes inspirations afin de me rassurer et me calmer. Mais je savais que ce qui m'aidait le plus, ce n'était pas le fait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal ,c'était le fait que je n'étais pas seul. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me réveillais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Cette sensation me rassurait. Je parvins à me calmer.

Je posais ma tête tout près de celle de Bella et l'admirais.

Elle était vraiment belle. Encore plus dans son sommeil.

Ses cheveux bouclés étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, son nez légèrement retroussé était adorable et ses lèvres pleines et rosées m'attiraient.

Incapable de résister à mes hormones, je m'approchais de son visage et effleurais délicatement ses lèvres des miennes afin de ne pas la réveiller.

Quand nos deux bouches rentrèrent en contact, je sentis un puissant courant électrique parcourir mon corps.

Comme avec _elle_. Est-ce possible que je ressente à nouveau l'amour que j'avais déjà ressenti pour une autre femme ?

Je ne pensais pas.

Ma bouche était toujours sur celle de Bella, mes yeux grands étaient ouverts pour pouvoir la voir. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil. Mais brusquement, je sentis qu'elle commençait à bouger, signe qu'elle était en train de se réveiller, je n'eus pas le temps de me retirer.

Elle ouvrit délicatement ses yeux et se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était, mais contre toute attente, elle appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je fermais automatiquement mes yeux pour pouvoir profiter de cette sensation. Une sensation familière. Réconfortante.

Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris ma bouche afin de l'accueillir.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes, comme dans la rue tout à l'heure.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses lèvres sucrées, douce et tellement enivrante.

N'y tenant plus, je la fis basculer sous moi afin de la surplomber. Ce n'est plus mon esprit ou ma raison qui dictait ma conduite, c'était mes hormones qui me hurlaient de la prendre sur-le-champ.

**PDV BELLA.**

Nous continuâmes notre baiser, lorsque brusquement il me fit passer sous lui et continua à m'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus violemment.

Je fus surprise et légèrement choquée par ce changement d'attitude.

Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir cela. En tout cas pas aussi violemment et brutalement.

Lui ne se rendit même pas compte de mon malaise et continua à pousser sa langue encore plus loin dans ma gorge, je sentis sa main passer sous mon pull - que j'avais lorsque je m'étais évanouie - et carresa mon estomac lascivement. Tandis que son autre main se posa sur la braguette de mon jean et joua avec pendant quelques instants. Puis il la descendit lentement exposant ainsi une partie de ma culotte rouge en dentelle.

Paniquée à l'idée de coucher avec lui, ne pensant plus être à la hauteur après tant d'années et plus important encore : j'aurais aimé lui parler avant de faire quelque chose que _lui _pourrait regretter. Je voulais lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Eleazar tout à l'heure dans la rue. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il avait sorti de telles paroles. Des paroles aussi blessantes.

Je décidais de le repousser afin de pouvoir lui parler de ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

Je posais mes mains à plat sur son torse musclé et exercais une légère pression afin qu'il stop ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il n'en fit rien.

Edward continua à m'embrasser violemment et commença à lever mon pull. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer convenablement. J'avais l'impression qu'il était dans un autre monde et qu'il ne remarquait même pas mes tentatives pour lui échapper.

- Edward... murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Il prit mes paroles pour un encouragement car cette fois-ci il enleva complètement mon pull exposant ainsi ma poitrine recouverte de dentelle rouge à son regard.

Cette fois, je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

-Arrête... S'il te plaît, miaulai-je.

Il arrêta de suite de m'embrasser et me regarda pendant quelques instants hagard, les yeux dans le vide.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il avec regret.

Incapable de sortir une phrase correcte, je me contentais de hocher la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit sans mon consentement. Mais la façon dont il m'avait embrassé et touché me laissait un goût amer, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il soucieux, tandis qu'il remettait en place mon pull et remonta ma braguette doucement, pour ne pas me faire peur devinai-je.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois, et ses yeux reflétaient une légère culpabilité.

- Ne t'en fais pas Edward, le rassurai-je. Tu t'es simplement laissé emporter, continuai-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire que j'affectionnais tant.

- Si je t'ai arrêté, c'est pour te parler, dis-je,

- Me parler ? répéta-t-il

- Oui.

- C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu, me dit-il sèchement en se détachant de moi.

Comment pouvait-il passé d'une humeur à une autre aussi brutalement ? Il s'assit sur le lit dos à moi et se leva. Ne voulant pas le laisser partir aussi facilement je l'attrapai par le poignet et le forçai à se retourner.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demandai-je. Et le reproche dans ma voix était parfaitement audible.

- Aux toilettes, répondit-il tout naturellement. Si tu me permets d'y aller bien sûr, reprit-il moqueur.

- Euh... ou...oui, bien-sûr, bafouillai-je honteuse de m'être laissé emporter.

Il me regarda une dernière fois avec une expression que je ne sus définir et partit en direction de la porte de ma salle de bain.

Plusieurs minutes après, j'entendis l'eau couler, signe qu'il était en train de se laver les mains. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et s'assit sur mon lit, près de moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi brutalement tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ?

Nous nous étions mis à parler en même temps. Je lui fit un petit sourire et il répondit le premier.

- Pour te parler, répondit-il simplement. Pour savoir ce qui t'avais pris tout à l'heure, enchaîna-t-il.

- Tu devrais pourtant t'en douter Edward, répliquai-je avec sarcasme.

Il haussa un sourcil face à mon ton. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et continuait.

- Qui est Eleazar exactement ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Un... collègue, répondit-il évasivement.

Trop évasivement. En regardant attentivement son visage, je pus voir que son expression avait changé, il était en colère et ses yeux s'étaient plissés, sa bouche formait une ligne droite comme s'il avait envie de cracher.

Bizarre.

Puis autre chose attira mon attention. Un collègue ? Il voulait dire le gars qui traîne avec lui lorsqu'il fait des trucs pas net. Soudain le nom de son "collègue" me revint en mémoire, j'eus comme un flash de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans.

_**Flash-back.**_

_- James et Laurent ! Allez prendre tout l'argent et objets de valeurs que vous trouverez dans les bureaux et sur ces chers clients ! dit l'homme avec les cheveux cuivrés._

_Emmett et Éleazar fouillaient les tiroirs de la caisse au fond du magasin._

_Et moi j'irai voir ce fameux coffre-fort, dit-il d'une voix qui me donna des frissons._

_Ce James et ce Laurent allèrent fouiller nos clients, tandis que les deux autres partirent vers les portes de gauche pour aller chercher l'argent que nous rangions dans les caisses._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

_Eleazar_. L'homme avec qui Edward avait braqué la banque. J'étais figée de stupeur. Son nom était revenu dans ma mémoire d'un coup, sans que je m'y attende, ce qui expliquait sûrement la tête que je devais faire à l'instant précis.

Je sentis une légère secousse. Edward sûrement alerté par mon manque total de réaction et mon immobilité, s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait pris par les épaules afin de me secouer.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Il y a deux ans, à New York, tu étais avec lui quand vous nous avez braqués.

Il se figea à son tour et me regarda avec... stupeur ? Le terme le plus exact serait _admiration_.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement sans qu'aucun de nous ne prenne la parole. Il faut dire que depuis que nous nous étions revus, _jamais _nous n'avions abordé ce sujet. Personnellement, bien que le braquage était ce qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer, je me rappelais davantage ce qui s'était passé dans la pièce où se trouvait le coffre. Ce moment resterait à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de lui, dit-il enfin. Je me rappelle avoir prononcé une seule fois son nom il y a deux ans.

Je notais qu'il n'utilisait pas le même terme que moi. Au lieu de dire " braquage" il utilisait un euphémisme en désignant l'époque et non l'action.

- J'ai eu comme un flash-back, dis-je.

Il fut secoué par un petit rire.

- Un flash-back ? répéta-t-il amusé. Alors tu dois aussi te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après cela, non ? dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il le remarqua bien évidemment et s'esclaffa encore plus.

- C'est ce que nous aurions fait maintenant si tu ne nous avais pas interrompu, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter. Il continuait de s'esclaffer.

- Idiot... marmonnai-je en le repoussant. Il tomba sur le lit en rigolant encore plus tandis que je me levais et entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Je me déshabillais et rentrais sous l'eau. Je pris du temps à me détendre sûrement à cause de l'idiot qui se trouvait dans ma chambre à ce moment précis.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui dire ce qui m'avait blessé enfin plutôt ce qu'il avait dit devant Eleazar. Parce que si je devais lui déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, on y passerait la nuit et je fonderai sûrement en larme après avoir seulement prononcé une seule phrase.

Mais pour l'instant, laissons faire les choses. Je verrai tout cela un peu plus tard.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est avec vos commentaires que j'avance ! **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Marie.M**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh oui me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publierai pas avant le 13 avril et donc que j'ai 12 jours d'avance, mais je m'en voulais de vous laisser poiroter. En plus je viens de fini mon bac blanc, donc je me suis dépêché d'écrire ce neuvième chapitre.**

**En espérant que vous l'aimerez. **

**Bonne lecture et merci encore une fois à ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot gentil.**

_**Cassy-chou **_**: ton message m'a légèrement surprise je dois dire. Bien que je respecte tous les points de vue je dois admettre que tu est allé un peu fort pour ton commentaire. Si tu veux comprendre pourquoi Edward est comme ça, je te conseille de lire la suite, enfin dans ce chapitre tu n'apprendras pas grand chose, mais dans les chapitres suivants tu sauras le pourquoi du comment concernant son caractère. Tu dis et je cite : "n'y voit aucune reproche sur toi ou ta fic , je supporte juste pas les deux protagoniste ! :)" d'accord, mais les deux protagonistes c'est moi qui les aie crée, donc contrairement à ce que tu as dit c'est bien ma fic et moi que tu critiques indirectement. Bref, au moins tu as été franche et je t'en remercie, mais attends la fin de cette histoire pour lâcher pareil commentaire. En espérant te voir commenter également les chapitres à venir :)**

_**TinkerBelle**_** : Merci, merci pour ton message, il m'a bien fait rire ! :p**

_**Mathilde et Guest**_** : Merci à toutes les deux ! :)**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! **

**Chapitre 9.**

**Bella PDV.**

En sortant de la salle de bains, en serviette, les cheveux dégoulinant, je pénétrais dans ma chambre et trouvais un lit vide. Cela ne me surprit pas plus que cela. Je commençais un peu à cerner le personnage d'Edward et il n'allait certainement pas m'attendre bien sagement dans le lit. De plus je ne serais pas sortie dans cette tenue en sachant qu'il était encore là.

Je savais qu'il voulait aussi me parler donc je présume qu'il était quelque part dans mon appartement.

Je m'avançais dans ma chambre vers mon armoire pour pouvoir m'habiller, mais avant que je puisse l'atteindre, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Edward tenant un croissant dans sa main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

J'hoquetais et réajustais ma serviette au cas où. Il me regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis son regard dériva sur mon corps à peine caché. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mes jambes mises en valeur.

Son regard finit par rencontrer de nouveau le mien et il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Je le fusillais du regard.

- Je voulais venir te chercher pour prendre le petit déjeuner, me dit-il d'un ton innocent.

- Tu pourrais sortir de ma chambre le temps que je m'habille ? lui rétorquais-je acide. Il aurait pu détourner les yeux, mais non, son regard continuait de me parcourir encore et encore.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de regarder, lança-t-il en me servant un sourire séducteur.

- Sors d'ici ! fulminais-je.

- Pas envie, répliqua-t-il.

Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas décidé et le poussais en appuyant mes mains sur ses pectoraux durs. Pris par surprise il recula de quelques pas, mais s'entremêla les pieds, et trébucha. En voulant se retenir à quelque chose il m'attrapa par les bras et je chutais avec lui. Sa tasse de café tomba à côté de nous, nous éclaboussant, heureusement qu'elle était tiède.

Ma poitrine humide par ma douche récente s'écrasa brutalement sur ton torse dur, tandis que ses bras étaient autour de ma taille, me serrant contre son corps. Je relevais le visage vers lui et lui lançais un regard plein de reproche. Son regard à lui était amusé et prédateur je dois dire.

- Tu as vu ce que tu as fais ? lui lançais-je méchamment.

- C'est de ta faute je te signale ! C'est toi qui m'as poussé ! rétorqua-t-il toujours amusé.

- Pour que tu sortes de ma chambre ! Je devais m'habiller et toi tu étais là à rester me regarder comme un pervers !

Il rigola contre moi. Ses vibrations se répercutèrent dans tout mon corps, m'envoyant des ondes de plaisir.

- Ce n'était pas comme si, ça aurait été la première fois que je te voyais nue, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais envie de le gifler, mais je réussis à me retenir. À la place je pressais mes mains sur son torse pour pouvoir me relever. Mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il raffermit sa prise sur taille.

- Laisse-moi ! m'exclamais-je.

- Non.

Je réitérais mon geste, mais n'eus pas plus de succès que la dernière fois. Il sourit un peu plus et nicha son visage dans mon cou en inspirant mon odeur par grandes goulées d'airs.

Son geste provoqua en moi une joie que je parvins à dissimuler.

- Edward, laisse-moi aller m'habiller pour l'amour de Dieu ! fulminais-je.

Encore une fois il ne m'écouta pas et nous fit basculer pour pouvoir se retrouver au-dessus de moi. M'écrasant de tout son poids. Tout son corps était pressé contre le mien. Et je pus facilement distinguer son érection qui se pressait contre mon centre bouillant. Son visage toujours dans mon cou.

- Arrête... murmurais-je. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il avait envie de faire, mais je ne pouvais décidément pas le laisser faire.

- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, dit-il. Laisse-toi aller, beauté.

_Beauté_. Il m'avait appelé comme ça pendant tout le temps où on s'était rencontrés pour la première fois. J'essayais de garder mon sang-froid, de ne pas me laisser attendrir, il fallait que je lutte. Que je me batte contre mon envie de le laisser me faire l'amour comme un fou. De le laisser me toucher de façon aussi intime. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser faire, mais mon corps me soufflait tout le contraire.

- Arrête Edward, je n'en ai pas envie, mentis-je.

Il se mit à mordiller mon cou en alternant mordillement et suçotement. Il allait très certainement me marquer, mais il eut l'air de s'en moquer complètement.

- Menteuse, souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi voir comment tu réagis face à ce que je vais te faire.

Brusquement sa main droite qui tenait ma nuque sur le côté pour pouvoir me faire un suçon se retrouva sous ma serviette sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite.

J'émis un hoquet de surprise. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Son regard se plongea dans le mien et je pus y lire de la convoitise.

Sa main remonta et se posa sur mon pubis. Il émit un râle de plaisir en constatant à quel point j'étais mouillé pour lui.

- Alors tu n'en as toujours pas envie ? me demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Je ne pus penser correctement, je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase à voix haute. Sa main toujours sur mon pubis me faisait perdre pied. Je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur autre chose. Et comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de mon état, il commença à me caresser à l'aide de ses doigts. Son index et son majeur trouvèrent mon clitoris gonflé par le plaisir et se mirent à faire de petits cercles sur mon bouton rose.

J'émis des gémissements très appréciateurs. Ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il regarda attentivement mon visage pour pouvoir lire mes expressions.

- Alors poupée, tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- C'est pas juste... murmurais-je dans un filet de voix lorsqu'il fit glisser lentement deux de ses doigts en moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste beauté ?

- Toi... miaulais-je.

- Ah oui ? me rétorqua-t-il sournoisement, tandis que ses doigts continuaient à me faire monts et merveilles.

- Il faut que j'aille m'habiller... commençai-je en sachant parfaitement que j'aurais du mal à me soustraire à lui et à ses doigts. Je me mis à le pousser avec mes jambes pour le faire bouger, mais il les bloqua à l'aide des siennes.

- Tu n'iras nulle part beauté.

- Arrête, Edward... couinais-je.

- Non, me dit-il en me regardant attentivement.

Cette fois-ci je remuais mon bassin pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise, mais ce geste eut pour effet d'enfoncer ses doigts encore plus profondément en moi, ce qui me fit lâcher un cri de plaisir.

Il lâcha un rire.

- Tu ne m'échaperras pas Bella, m'assura-t-il d'un ton redevenu sérieux.

Soudain il accéléra ses mouvements de va et viens, mes gémissements devenaient incontrôlables.

Je finis par jouir en criant son nom.

Avant que je n'eus le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il avait défait le noeud de ma serviette et avait écarté les pans de celle-ci afin de dévoiler mon corps à son regard affamé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et sa langue entra dans ma bouche. Dominante.

À partir de là, je sus que j'étais perdue.

**Edward PDV.**

J'avais failli venir dans mon pantalon quand elle avait joui en hurlant mon nom. Après ça, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai défait sa serviette pour pouvoir admirer son corps de déesse tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Ma langue goûtait la sienne. Je la dominais et j'aimais ça.

Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux et elle tira fortement dessus me faisant pousser un grognement appréciateur. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille afin de la soulever et de la plaquer contre mon torse.

Je nous relevais et elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille, nous nous embrassions toujours. Je la plaquais contre le mur d'en face afin de mieux la contrôler. Le contraste entre nous deux était saissisant, elle était complètement nue tandis que moi j'étais encore totalement habillé.

Nous dûmes mette fin à notre échange à cause du manque d'air. Je relevai le visage vers elle.

Bella avait ses yeux fermés tandis que son souffle était erratique contre moi. Sa belle poitrine se soulevait avec force contre mon cheveux encore légèrement mouillés partaient dans tous les sens.

- Ouvre les yeux beauté, je veux te voir, dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle les garda hermétiquement fermés, je grognais de mécontentement et la plaquais plus fort contre le mur.

- Isabella, grognais-je.

Elle finit par les ouvrir et je pus voir son regard. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par le plaisir et je ne voyais plus beaucoup de trace de chocolat. Les miens devaient être similaires.

- Alors tu n'as toujours pas envie de moi ? lui demandais-je sournoisement.

- La ferme, rétorqua-t-elle en commençant à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je souris et pressais mes lèvres contre son front. J'y déposais quelques petits baisers avant de descendre sur son nez et ses joues pour leur infliger le même traitement. Je finis sur sa bouche et elle répondit distraitement à mon baiser.

Quand elle eut fini de retirer ma chemise, elle me la retira complètement et posa ses mains à plat sur mes pectoraux. Elle les griffa, et je grognais contre elle.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça... commença t-elle, mais je la stoppais en écrasant ma bouche sur la sienne. Pas question qu'elle nous arrête une deuxième fois. Elle m'avait vraiment frustré tout à l'heure en refusant de me laisser lui faire l'amour. Je savais que dans un sens nous ne devons pas faire cela, nous n'étions pas un couple, je ne savais même pas ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. De plus je savais que Bella ressentait des choses envers moi que je ne ressentais pas envers elle. Du moins je le croyais. Alors vous penserez surement que je suis le pire des enfoirés en lui donnant quand même de l'espoir, en voulant coucher avec elle. Mais je n'arrivais décemment pas à m'en empêcher. Son corps était un appel au sexe.

- Tais-toi, grognais-je contre sa bouche.

- Edward...murmura-t-elle à son tour.

- Chut..., finis-je. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Je la portais en la plaquant de nouveau contre moi et nous déplaçais à travers la chambre. Je la posais délicatement sur le lit en m'allongeant sur elle. Son nez était enfouis dans mon cou et ses petites mains ensseraient ma nuque.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmurais-je à son oreille. Elle gémit.

Je déposais des baisers mouillés au niveau de sa jugulaire en admirant en même temps le beau suçon qui ornait désormais son cou. Je déposais un ultime baiser au creux de sa gorge.

En arrivant sur le haut de sa poitrine, je la sentis tirer mes cheveux pour plaquer mon visage contre ses seins.

Je pris un de ses pointes durcies dans ma bouche, je tirai sur son téton, le mordiller, le lécher. Ses petits gémissements m'encouragèrent. Puis je passais sur son autre sein en faisant la même chose.

Après que j'eus fini d'idolâtrer sa poitrine. Je descendis mes baisers au niveau de son nombril en redessinant son contour à l'aide de ma langue.

Quand je voulus descendre plus bas pour m'occuper de son intimité comme elle le méritait, je la sentis se tendre, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, me regarda droit dans les yeux puis me dit:

- Non, pas ici... S'il te plaît.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que je la touche là ? Généralement, les femmes que j'avais baisées, ne disant jamais non quand je mettais ma tête entre leurs cuisses.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demandais-je avec mon petit sourire en coin que je savais allait la faire craquer.

Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, je descendis mon visage au niveau de son centre et mordiller son clitoris pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle sursauta brusquement en émettant un gémissement, mais contre tout attende , elle se releva en position assise et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour que je stoppe ce que je faisais.

Ma bouche toujours sur son clitoris, je relevai mon visage vers elle alors que ma tête était toujours entre ses cuisses. Elle baissa le regard vers moi et son visage devint cramoisi.

Il fallait dire que notre positon était bizarre et très excitante. Moi, ma tête toujours au niveau de son pubis tandis qu'elle me regardait de haut.

- Edward je ne veux pas, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça, supplia-t-elle cette fois-ci.

- Bon très bien, consentais-je. Si elle ne voulait pas, je ne pouvais pas l'obliger. Mais je me promis de lui faire ce cunnilingus plus tard. Quand elle dormirait par exemple. Je voulais absolument la goûter.

Je pris ses mains qui étaient toujours sur mon épaule et la forçais à se rallonger.

Je défis ma braguette rapidement pour enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un même mouvement. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la vue de mon pénis fièrement dressé pour elle.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, j'écartais ses cuisses à l'aide de mes mains et ramenait ses bras

au-dessus de sa tête. Je positionnais mon gland à son entrée et le frottais contre elle en grognant.

- Edward attend... m'arrêta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Je poussais un soupir d'impatience et de mécontentement. Pourquoi m'arrêtait-elle toujours au mauvais moment bon Dieu ! Je voulais juste la prendre bon sang.

- Qui y'a t-il Bella ? demandais-je et l'impatience dans ma voix était parfaitement audible. En parlant j'avais continué à me frotter contre elle. Si elle voulait parler très bien, mais je devais continuer de la toucher alors.

- Tu pourrais arrêter deux secondes de te frotter sur moi ? fulmina-t-elle.

J'adorais quand elle s'énervait, elle n'en était que plus bandante et craquante aussi.

- Non, rétorquai-je amusé en me frottant de plus en plus fort contre elle. Ce qui la fit pousser un petit cri de plaisir. Je te fais un marché. Laisse-moi te prendre maintenant et on discutera le temps que tu veux après, d'accord ? demandais-je.

- Non ! Je veux te parler maintenant ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- D'accord ! cédais-je. Mais fait vite ! Je continuais tout de même à me frotter contre elle.

- Je... Hier, pourquoi...? me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris. J'entretenais toujours mes mouvements de frottements contre son entrée.

- Pourquoi la veille, quand on était avec Elezar, tu lui as dit que je cite : " Ce n'est personne, juste une connaissance " ?! cria-t-elle, blessée.

Cette fois-ci j'arrêtais mes mouvements contre son centre brûlant.

Tout s'éclairait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était partie comme une folle hier ? Parce que j'avais seulement essayé de la protéger en disant ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'Elezar s'intéresse à elle.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu es partie aussi rapidement ? Sans même me dire un mot ? m'énervais-je à mon tour.

- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire hein ? Rester bien sagement à côté de toi et t'entendre encore et encore me dire que je ne suis rien pour toi ? cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Mais malgré le ton de sa voix, je pus distinguer de la douleur derrière celle-ci.

Elle se mit à remuer les bras que je tenais toujours dans ma main. Je resserrais mon emprise sur elle et la plaquais un peu plus contre le lit pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

- Laisse-moi passer ! hurla-t-elle. Si tu crois que j'ai encore envie de faire l'amour avec toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude mon pote !

Je rigolais à sa phrase.

- Arrête de rigoler comme un idiot Edward Cullen, ou je te jure que...

- Que quoi ? rétorquais-je dans un sourire. Qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire beauté ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ta beauté, ni ta poupée ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Compris ? demanda-t-elle avec force.

- Tout à l'heure quand j'avais ma main juste ici, dis-je ramenant ses poignets dans une de mes mains et en posant l'autre sur son clitoris gonflé. Cela ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça que je t'appelle _beauté_, rigolais-je en faisant une pression sur un clitoris.

- Va te faire foutre Edward et je t'ai dit de me..., commença-t-elle. Mais je la coupais une nouvelle fois en plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne et en la pénétrant d'un violent coup de rein la faisant crier de plaisir encore une fois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Merci à tous (?) et à toutes pour vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent. Beaucoup d'entre vous on semblé déçus du fait que le chapitre 9 n'apportait pas grand chose à l'intrigue, mais je ne peux pas tout vous claquer d'un coup d'un autre côté. Quel serait l'intérêt ? Dans ce chapitre vous en apprendrez plus !**** Enfin un peu plus.**

**Cassy-chou ****: merci de m'avoir répondu ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'as pas blessée, ton message m'a seulement un peu surprise c'est tout :) Merci pour tes compliments ! Et oui Edward est un connard (pour l'instant) mais tu comprendras tout cela un peu plus tard. Je suis contente de te compter désormais dans mes lectrices, même si tu n'aimes pas forcément les personnages! Merci encore pour ton message. Et n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis pour celui-ci! ( même s'il n'est pas forcément positif :p )**

**Merci également à ****Tinkerbelle**** : chacun de tes messages me met du baume au coeur et me fait bien rire je te le redis :p Et oui mon B blanc c'est bien passé ! Merci de demander :) Je te fait plein de bisous ! **

**Merci également à ****Mathilde**** ! :)**

**Pour les autres qui possèdent un compte : MP! **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10.**

**Bella PDV.**

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, le corps courbaturé et l'esprit embrumé. Edward m'avait fait l'amour pendant des heures et ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de parler. Je n'avais toujours pas obtenu de réponse claire à ma question et cela commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

Comme la première fois où nous nous étions réveillés ensemble, Edward était une nouvelle fois avachis sur moi. Mais bizarrement cette fois-ci je ne ressentais pas la joie et l'allégresse de son étreinte. C'était notamment dû à son comportement. Il ne s'était toujours pas expliqué et cela m'irritait. D'ailleurs pourquoi m'avait-il fait l'amour ?

Je ne comprenais toujours pas cet homme.

Je me détachais de lui et il grogna dans l'opération. Je sortis du lit et enfilais la chemise d'Edward qui était toujours par terre, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de fouiller dans mon armoire pour m'habiller. Puis je me dirigeais vers ma cuisine, j'avais une faim de loup. Après m'être correctement nourri, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon qui affichait 19h30.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis du mouvement derrière moi pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, je tournais la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir Edward en pantalon, torse nu. Les cheveux encore plus en bordel que d'habitude et mouillés à cause de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il était en train de se frotter les yeux.

Quand il me vit, il me servit un petit sourire qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Je me serai donné des gifles. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et déposa un baiser humide sur ma nuque me faisant frissonner, chose qu'il remarqua bien évidemment.

Il se recula tout en me regardant et s'installa sur l'une des chaises hautes qui ornaient la table.

- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il soucieux en voyant mes traits tirés.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

- Bella ? Il se releva et s'approcha une fois de plus de moi. Il coupa l'eau, m'enleva l'assiette que je nettoyais et prit mes mains entre les siennes. Il me força à le regarder et je me perdis dans un océan vert.

- Qu'a tu Bella ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si énervée ? demanda-t-il en observant attentivement mon visage.

Je soufflais doucement. Il avait raison, j'étais énervée, j'étais contrariée, en colère contre lui, mais surtout en colère contre moi pour n'avoir pas pu résister à son charme encore une fois.

Combien de fois m'aura-t-il ?

Je sentis une pression sur mes mains, il commençait à s'impatienter. Il voulait une réponse.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Edward ? demandai-je doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi je t'ai fais l'amour tu veux dire ? devina-t-il.

- Oui.

- Cela t'a dérangé à ce point ? me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Edward...

- Soit plus clair Bella ! Quel est ton problème ? s'énerva-t-il.

Cet homme était incroyable ! I peine quelque secondes il est venu vers moi en m'embrassant avec tendresse et désormais il était énervé.

- Mon problème est que tu savais que je voulais parler ! Et pourtant tu as continué à faire... ça !

- Pourquoi ça te dérange à ce point de le dire ? répliqua-t-il. Dis-le clairement ! Je t'ai fais l'amour !

- D'accord ! concédai-je. Tu m'as fait l'amour ! On a compris ! Mais moi je te demande pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé t'expliquer ce que je voulais te dire depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans mon appartement ! fulminais-je.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai dit à Eleazar que tu n'étais qu'une connaissance ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui ! l'agressai-je.

- Bon Dieu Bella ! Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente et perspicace pour comprendre ! Tu as vu la façon qu'Eleazar te regardait ! Tu as vu la convoitise dans ses yeux ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit que tu n'étais rien pour moi, pour qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose ! Ce qu'aime cet homme, c'est les défis ! S'il aurait su qu'on était plus que des connaissances toi et moi, il aurait voulu t'avoir ! Il aurait voulu me défier ! Je n'ai pas dit cette phrase dans le but de te blesser ! finit-il.

Je restais sans voix devant sa tirade. C'était pour cette unique raison ? C'était juste pour me... protéger, qu'il avait fait ça ?

Je le regardais pendant deux longues secondes sans mot dire. Et dire qu'à la seconde où il avait lâché cette phrase, je pensais qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Puis un autre détail me vient à l'esprit. Eleazar me voulait . Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi me veut-il ? demandai-je avec étonnement.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Il se moquait de moi. Encore.

- Quoi ? m'énervai-je. Réponds à ma question !

- Tu es sérieuse Bella ? Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi il te veut ? s'enquit-il avec surprise.

- Oui sinon je ne te poserai pas la question ! m'impatientai-je.

- Bella. Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ? s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demandai-je plus perdue que jamais.

Il partit dans un rire homérique. Qu'avait-il cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui le faisait rire bon Dieu ? Puis sans que je m'y sois préparé, il lâcha une phrase qui me choqua autant qu'elle me ravit.

- Tu es magnifique. Voilà pourquoi, conclus-t-il avec une sincérité désarmante.

Je manquais de défaillir à l'entende de cette phrase. Ça devait être la première fois qu'on me disait une chose aussi belle. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour voir si je m'étais bien réveillé. Quand je vis qu'Edward était toujours devant moi, me tenant toujours les mains avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, je sus que je ne rêvais pas.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-il. Tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Euh... oui, oui je suis là, répondis-je distraitement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, m'apprit-il inquiet. Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir et m'emmena dans le salon. Il nous fit asseoir sur le canapé en face de la télé.

- Quoi, c'est mon compliment qui t'a chamboulé à ce point ? devina-t-il. Son ton frôlait la moquerie encore.

Je le tapais sur le torse. Il pouvait vraiment être énervement quand il prenait cet air suffisant et ce ton moqueur.

Mais mon geste ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité et j'eus du mal à ne pas sourire devant sa bonne humeur.

- Tu me trouves donc " magnifique " ? demandai-je sur le ton de la plaisenterie.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua-t-il avec insolence. Je le frappais une nouvelle fois et il rigola encore.

- Oui Bella, c'est ce que je pense. Sincèrement, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur fit un triple saut dans ma poitrine. Encore.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment à cet abruti, tu es très belle Bella, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Et cet homme se comporte comme un salopard avec les femmes, je ne voulais pas que tu sois sa prochaine proie. Et je crois que j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader, finit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il allait fait tout ça pour moi. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

- Tu... tu as fais ça pour moi ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. Pour me protéger ? finis-je incertaine.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me jetais à son cou pour poser avec force mes lèvres tout contre les siennes. Il parut surpris par la rapidité et la force de mon attaque, mais il répondit bien vite à mon baiser en grognant comme un animal.

Quand je le sentis nous faire basculer sur le canapé, je me tendis légèrement. Je ne voulais pas faire encore l'amour avec lui. Du moins pas maintenant. Je voulais lui poser d'autres questions, concernant sa vie pendant les deux ans où nous nous étions pas vu, sa vie avant de me rencontrer. Sa famille. Toutes ces choses qui le caractérisaient.

Et plus encore, ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Il m'avait fait l'amour. Certes. Il se comportait avec moi comme si nous étions un " couple " oserais-je dire. Mais au final qu'étions-nous réellement l'un pour l'autre ? C'est pour cette raison que lorsque je sentis sa main passer sous sa chemise et me caresser l'estomac, je le stoppais.

- Edward... Non. Je n'en ai pas envie, murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Il releva son visage vers moi, et me regarda surpris pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu vas finir par me rendre fou Bella, à force de me dire constamment non, souffla-t-il. Le petit sourire en coin qui ornait son visage suffit à me rassurer du fait qu'il n'était pas en colère. Je le poussais doucement avec mes mains sur mon torse et il se releva en m'entraînant avec lui.

Nous nous mîmes en position assise comme nous étions à l'instant.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et vis qu'ils étaient encore dilatés. Je réprimai un sourire. On aurait dit un vrai lapin, il avait toujours envie de faire l'amour.

Soudain une sonnerie de portable retentit dans l'appartement. Edward sursauta légèrement au bruit puis se mit à fouiller dans sa poche de pantalon. Il retira son portable, regarda l'écran pendant quelques secondes puis brusquement son expression se durcit. Il releva le regard vers moi et je fus choqué de constater à quel point sa bonne humeur avait disparu.

- Je dois prendre l'appel, me dit-il sur un ton plat. Il pressa brièvement sa main contre ma joue puis se leva et disparut dans ma chambre.

Moi, je restais là, assise dans mon canapé, me demandant qui pouvais bien provoquer sa mauvaise humeur. La seule personne de son entourage que je connaissais était Eleazar. Et j'imaginais très bien que ça pouvait être lui qui était à l'origine de la soudaine attitude d'Edward.

Ne pouvant plus rester à l'écart pendant qu'il discutait d'une chose importante. Je me levai et à pas de loup me rendis devant la porte de ma chambre. Je plaquai mon oreille contre elle et essayai d'entendre le plus de chose possible.

Oui je sais c'était mal, mais j'étais trop curieuse pour mon propre bien.

- Je t'ai dit non ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! s'écria soudain la voix d'Edward, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Je l'entendis faire les cent pas pendant qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur.

- Va te faire foutre ! rugit-il cette fois. Écoute-moi bien Eleazar, il n'est pas question que je fasse une chose aussi immonde, trouves-toi une autre personne ! Compris ? Puis il raccrocha rageusement et j'entendis ses pas se diriger vers la porte.

Je paniquai pendant une demi-seconde puis courue jusqu'à la cuisine. Au moment où j'arrivais devant l'évier pour faire semblant de reprendre ma vaisselle, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir rageusement. Je n'osais pas me retourner.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-il d'une voix redevenue douce.

Je fus obligé de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient redevenus tendres, mais à la contraction de sa mâchoire, je savais qu'il était énervé. Je remarquai une autre chose aussi, il avait ramené avec lui un peignoir. Pourquoi diable avait-il ramené avec lui un peignoir ?

- Oui ? répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais Innocente.

- Il faut que j'y aille, répondit-il soudain.

- Quoi ? demandai-je en sentant soudain la peur m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais encore plein de questions à lui poser et j'avais espéré passer la journée avec lui.

- Je suis désolé, une urgence de dernière minute, affirma-t-il.

- Quelle urgence ? demandai-je. Et ma voix reflétait clairement ma curiosité.

Sa mâchoire se contracta encore plus et ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Je savais qu'il n'était pas énervé contre moi puisqu'il ne me regardait pas directement. Mais sa colère était tout de même impressionnante.

- Désolé, je dois vraiment partir. Il me regarda à nouveau et ses yeux reflétèrent cette fois une franche lassitude.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Edward, insistai-je.

- Plus tard, je te le jure, me promit-il.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, dis-je d'une voix sèche.

- Je te promets, Bella dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi, il posa le peignoir qu'il avait pris avec lui sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, tandis qu'il plaçait ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mon corps sur le l'évier derrière moi. Je te promets de t'expliquer plus tard, mais là maintenant je dois vraiment y aller, insista-t-il.

- On va se revoir ? demandai-je et je fus contente de voir que ma voix ne reflétait ni tristesse, ni désespoir. Elle était neutre.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, en me servant un sourire charmeur.

Puis avant que je n'assimile ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses doigts se posèrent sur la chemise que je portais et il se mit à détacher les boutons un à un lentement en prenant le temps de se rincer l'œil.

- Eh ! m'énervai-je.

- Je n'ai que cette chemise Bella. J'en ai besoin, me dit-il en rigolant. Il continua à défaire chaque bouton et quand il eut atteint son but il en écarta les pans. Puis me l'enleva.

Je me retrouvai complètement nue devant lui. Encore.

Son regard parcourut mon corps en s'attardant sur mes seins. Je voyais qu'il se retenait de se jeter sur moi. Il finit par enfiler sa chemise et la renifla. Elle devait certainement sentir mon odeur. Il fit un petit sourire en coin, puis la reboutonna.

Il prit ensuite le peignoir qu'il avait ramené et me le passa sur mon corps. Il le referma puis fit un nœud avec la ceinture.

Il me força à relever mon visage vers lui, me prit brusquement par la taille et m'embrassa sauvagement.

Sa langue dominait la mienne. Encore. J'ai remarqué qu'il adorait être celui qui prenait le dessus quand nous nous embrassions.

À bout de souffle, il me relâcha, m'embrassa une dernière fois le front puis sortit de mon appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Je me suis dépêché à écrire ce chapitre pour vous ! :) Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une review, donnez-moi votre avis !**

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort. Prenez soin de vous.**

**Marie.M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

**POV BELLA.**

Je restai quelque temps hébétée, debout dans ma cuisine, à fixer la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir. J'avais encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il m'avait embrassé passionnément, comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi.

Je secouai la tête face à cette idée absurde qui venait de germer dans mon esprit. Edward ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'amour pour moi. En tout cas pas comme moi je pouvais ressentir pour lui. J'avais l'impression que ce qu'il venait de se passer cette nuit, ne représentait pas autant de chose pour lui que pour moi.

Je terminais de ranger la vaisselle et sortis de ma cuisine pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

Un papier plié un deux sur mon lit encore défait attira mon attention. C'était surement Edward.

Fébrilement, je me dirigeai vers mon lit et saisit le papier d'une main tremblante m'attendant au pire. Il m'avait promis qu'on se reverrait, mais j'avais du mal à croire en ce qu'il m'avait dit. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple est bonne raison que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens, tout simplement.

Je dépliai le petit bout de papier et lu les quelques lignes qu'il avait griffonné à la hâte.

_**Bella, retrouve ce soir à 19h00 devant le parc National de Mont Rainier. Je t'attendrai. Ne soit pas en retard. Edward.**_

Inconsciemment, je souris. J'aimais le fait qu'il m'avait laissé un mot. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Je sursautai, lorsque je constatais que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je fixai ce petit bout de papier entre mes doigts. Me traitant mentalement d'idiote. Je le déposais sur mon chevet et partis me doucher.

Ce fut une douche express. J'étais trop énervée pour prendre le temps de me détendre. Je sortis de ma salle de bains déjà habillée.

Me rendant dans le salon je regardais l'heure affichée sur la pendule et constatais avec étonnement qu'il était déjà 11h00. J'avais deux heures de retard pour mon travail.

Je pris un petit déjeuner le plus rapidement possible, pris mes clés, mon manteau et sortis de chez moi à la hâte. En sortant de mon immeuble, je resserrai les pans de ma veste. Nous étions au début du mois de décembre et le vent froid me fouettait le visage.

Je pris ma voiture et me rendis à la crèche. Sur le chemin je me mis à penser évidemment à Edward. Au mot qu'il m'avait laissé. À notre nuit fabuleuse. Il m'avait fait l'amour pendant des heures. Et c'était seulement maintenant que je me rendis compte que j'étais courbaturée.

Notamment au niveau des jambes.

J'arrivais devant la crèche en pestant contre Edward.

**POV EDWARD.**

Je quittai l'appartement de Bella, énervé. Mais pas contre elle. Contre cet abruti d'Eleazar. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille seulement deux jours . Il était obligé de tout gâcher.

J'arrivais à devant ma Volvo argentée, grampai à l'intérieur puis me dirigeai vers mon appartement.

Puis, je me remémorais l'appel téléphonique en frissonnant à ce que Eleazar m'avait demandé de faire avec lui.

**FLASH BACK.**

_J'étais assis sur le canapé avec Bella, quand soudain la sonnerie de mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je le pris et constatais que c'était Eleazar qui m'appelait. Quelle ironie, alors que nous venions juste de parler de lui à l'instant._

_Puis une idée me vient à l'esprit. S'il m'appelait c'était surement pour faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas très catholique. Ma mâchoire se contracta de colère, ma bonne humeur s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Je levai les yeux vers Bella, elle semblait surprise, choquée._

_- Je dois prendre l'appel, lui dis-je espérant ne pas lui montrer mon énervement. Je posais ma main contre sa joue si douce pendant quelques secondes puis je me rendis dans la chambre de Bella._

_- Allô ? répondis-je d'une voix dure. Je ne parlais cependant pas trop fort, de peur que Bella m'entende._

_- Wouah Edward répond à mon appel ! Quel honneur ! dit-il sur un ton vaguement sarcastique._

_Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais deux appels manqués. Mais je ne m'en étais pas plus formalisé que cela._

_- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes et dis-moi pourquoi tu m'appelles Eleazar, rétorquai-je sèchement. Il pouvait vraiment me taper sur les nerfs des fois. Je remarquai que ces derniers temps, je le détestais de plus en plus. Je savais que c'était en partie dû à l'altercation qui avait eu lieu avec Isabella._

_- Pour un nouveau boulot, mon pote. Retrouve-moi ce soir à 20h00 devant chez moi._

_- Dis-moi de quel boulot exactement s'agit-il ? demandai-je._

_- Un certain Mike Newton, voudrait qu'on s'occupe de sa femme, une certaine Lauren Newton, m'informa-t-il._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire exactement ? demandai-je de moins en moins rassurée. Je ne m'en prenais jamais aux femmes. Question de principe._

_- Lui faire peur, me dit-il. Elle trompe son mari, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit et il voudrait qu'elle nous l'avoue et qu'on enregistre ses aveux. Newton a précisé qu'on pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'on voulait dit-il et je perçus toute la perversité d'Eleazar quand il prononça cette phrase. Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire._

_- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, on refuse ce travail, rétorquai-je, durement._

_- Oh mais allez Edward, on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama-t-il._

_- Je t'ai dit non ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! criai-je, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte._

_- Edward ! Calme-toi bon sang ! Ose me dire que cela ne te tente pas ? rétorqua-t-il amusé. Ou c'est peut-être à cause de cette fille que j'ai rencontrée hier...Hmm... Elle était vraiment canon, celle-là. Je serrai mes poings tellement fort que je vis mes jointures blanchires à vu d'oeil. Mais je te promets qu'on va bien rigoler avec cette Lauren, tu n'as pas entendu Edward, on pourra lui faire tout ce qu'on veut ! répéta-t-il._

_- Va te faire foutre ! Écoute-moi bien Eleazar, il n'est pas question que je fasse une chose aussi immonde, trouve-toi une autre personne ! Compris ?_

_Puis je raccrochai._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Comment pouvait-il nourrir de telles idées à l'encontre d'une jeune femme. Certes elle trompait peut-être son mari, mais méritait-elle vraiment ce qu'Eleazar avait prévu de lui faire ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point son esprit pouvait être aussi dérangé. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de perversité en lui. Je l'avais déjà vu avec de nombreuses femmes et je savais qu'il passait son temps à les prendre puis les jeter après, mais je ne m'étais pas aperçu jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour avoir une partie de jambe en l'air.

Je décidais de ne plus penser à lui pour l'instant. Je me souvins aussi avoir laissé un mot sur le lit de Bella pour lui donner rendez-vous devant le parc National de Mt Rainier.

Je repensais à la nuit que nous avions vécue. On avait passé notre temps à faire l'amour. Toute la nuit. J'avais adoré sentir sa peau contre la mienne, j'avais adoré sentir son odeur capiteuse, sa peau si douce, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte pendant ces deux années, qu'elle m'avait... manqué ? Je ne savais pas si c'était elle qui m'avait manqué ou son corps. Je n'arrivais pas à définir les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je savais que je voulais la protéger, elle semblait être un petit être si fragile. Je savais également que je ressentais une certaine tendresse envers elle.

Mais tout cela voulait vraiment dire que je l'aimais ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Du moins inconsciemment, je savais que plus je passerai du temps avec elle, plus mes sentiments évolueraient. Et c'est cela qui me terrifiait. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Pas après avoir vécu l'enfer à cause d'un amour inconditionnel que j'avais voué à une autre jeune femme.

Ma respiration s'accéléra quand je repensais à ce que nous avions traversé, à ce qu'elle avait traversé. J'avais encore cauchemardé la nuit précédente. Mais c'était differrent, j'avais eu Bella avec moi, je ne m'étais pas senti seul. Pas comme maintenant.

Arrivé devant mon immeuble, je descendis puis me rendis à mon appartement.

**BELLA POV.**

Il était 19h10, lorsque j'arrivais devant le parc Mont Rainier. Aucune trace d'Edward en vue. Un peu plus loin, sur ma droite, assis sur un banc, je pouvais voir une jeune femme qui reposait sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon supposai-je. Tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux de sa compagne avec douceur. Ce tableau de tendresse me toucha au plus profond de mon être et un petit sourire étira mes lèvres en constatant qu'il y avait certaines fins heureuses. Ce couple était vraiment touchant.

Ne voulant pas être surprise à fixer des inconnus, je détournai mon regard vers la forêt environnante. Et laisser mes pensées vagabondées, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre en constatant qu'il était déjà 19h15, quand soudain deux bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille me firent sursauter d'effroi. Paniquée, je tournai la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir apercevoir Edward en train de me regarder, amusé. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de ne plus jamais faire ça quand il posa avec force ses lèvres contre les miennes me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre, tandis que sa langue me faisait des merveilles.

Quand il daigna enfin relâcher ma bouche, je pus en placer une.

- Tu es en retard, notai-je.

Il rigola et ses vibrations se répercutèrent dans mon corps.

- Je suis sûr que tu viens d'arriver, devina-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules ne voulant pas répondre. Ses bras toujours autour de moi, son torse toujours plaqué contre mon dos, je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise sans que je ne sache exactement pourquoi. Je gigotai dans ses bras voulant me libérer de son étreinte, mais il raffermit sa prise sur moi et me colla encore plus étroitement contre lui, je pus même sentir son bassin contre mes fesses.

- Où est-ce que tu voulais aller comme ça ? murmura-t-il contre mon cou. Son haleine fraiche déclencha mes frissons.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je. Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ? demandai-je.

- Parce que tu voulais qu'on se revoie, répondit-il simplement. Sa bouche se promenant toujours au niveau de ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demandai-je en décidant d'ignorer sa précédente remarque.

Soudain, il plaqua encore plus son bassin contre moi et j'eus tout le loisir de sentir son érection se frotter contre mes fesses.

- J'ai une petite idée, chuchota-t-il.

- Edward ! paniquai-je. Pas ici ! m'alarmai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil aux passants alentour.

- Arrête de toujours me dire non quand j'ai envie de toi Bella, dit-il d'une voix contenant un soupçon de colère.

- Edward on est en plein dans un parc et je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué, mais il y a des gens ! m'énervai-je.

- Hum... murmura-t-il en inspirant l'odeur dans le creux de ma gorge.

Je décidai de prendre les choses en mains et de le repousser de toutes mes forces. À ma grande stupeur j'y parvins.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui et le fusillais du regard. Lui se contenta de me fixer avec son sourire en coin qui voulait dire " de toute façon, je vais bientôt te prendre "

- J'ai dit non, répétai-je d'une voix dure.

Il soupira lourdement puis fit la moue.

- Très bien ! céda-t-il. Viens on va aller s'asseoir là-bas, me dit-il tout en désignant un banc assez reculé des autres.

Il prit ma main et m'entraina derrière lui. On s'assit sur ce fameux banc, mais je conservai tout de même une distance plus que raisonnable entre lui et moi.

Mais cependant, il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et me pris soudainement par la taille pour me coller à lui.

Je relevai le regard vers lui quand il lâcha :

- Jai froid. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur corporelle.

- C'est ça ouais, grognai-je irritée.

- Je suis sûr que tu as froid aussi, continua-t-il. Il passa sa main sous mon manteau puis sous mon pull pour confirmer ses soupçons. Sa main froide due à la température relativement glaciale pour un début de mois de décembre me fit sursauter.

- Arrête ! criai-je en retirant précipitamment sa main de ma peau.

Il était hilare.

- Bon, c'est bon tu as fini de m'emmerder ?! grognai-je mécontente.

- Ne sois pas en colère poupée. Je ne fais que m'amuser, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Son bras était toujours solidement accroché à ma taille. Il me serrait si fort que j'avais un peu de mal à respirer normalement, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Je le regardai et constatai qu'il regardait les environs, comme je l'avais fait quelques instants plutôt. Soudain un petit détail me revint en mémoire, c'était le matin où nous nous étions réveillés l'un sur l'autre et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir fait un terrible cauchemar. Un cauchemar angoissant compte tenu de son expression et de ses paroles. Je voulais lui demander de quoi avait-il rêvé cette nuit-là, mais je savais que si je rentrais directement dans le coeur de sujet, il allait se braquer. Je décidai de commencer doucement.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je.

Il tourna ses yeux vers moi et baissa le regard pour pouvoir me regarder.

- Oui ?

- Tu as bien dormi la nuit dernière, après qu'on ait fait...euh... ? demandai-je d'une voix incertaine, j'étais trop gêné pour pouvoir être capable de dire le mot.

Il s'en rendit compte évidemment et partit dans un petit rire moqueur.

- Après qu'on ait fait l'amour ? compléta-t-il en rigolant toujours.

Je hochai la tête et décidai d'ignorer son hilarité.

-Oui j'ai très bien dormi, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-il.

Et bien voilà, là on était dans le coeur du sujet.

- Eh bien, parce que le premier matin où nous nous sommes réveillés ensemble, en fait, je me suis réveillé avant toi..., avouai-je.

Il fonça ses sourcils, il allait bientôt se rappeler.

- Et j'ai vu que tu étais en train de cauchemarder, complétai-je avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon.

Son bras se resserra encore plus autour de ma taille, bloquant cette fois complètement ma respiration.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il. Et je pus percevoir de la colère planer dans ses iris.

Je gigotai inconfortablement en manque d'air. Il relâcha soudain sa poigne, mais me garda tout de même dans ses bras.

- Eh bien... commençai-je. Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ? lui appris-je.

Cette fois-ci, il se figea complètement et serra les poings très forts.

- Ah oui ? murmura-t-il. Là il était vraiment furieux. Contre lui-même cependant.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si intéressant, Bella ? me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses iris dans les miens.

- Tu suppliais quelqu'un de laisser partir une autre personne. Une femme, puisque tu disais " laisse la partir", ds-je avant de me dégonfler.

Il se releva tellement rapidement que je n'eus même pas le temps de faire quelque chose.

Il se mit en face de moi et me regarda de ses yeux flamboyant de fureur.

- Tu n'avais pas à écouter ! Il avait légèrement élevé la voix, mais pas assez pour me faire peur.

- Ah oui ? Je me levai à mon tour pour me planter face à lui. Je te signale qu'à ce moment tu étais complètement allongé sur moi, alors j'aurais eu du mal à quitter le lit ! répondis-je en élevant la voix moi aussi.

- Et d'ailleurs, continuai-je. Comment tu aurais voulu que je n'entende pas ce que tu as dit ? J'aurais dû me boucher les oreilles c'est ça ? lui demandai-je avec sarcasme.

Chose qu'il n'apprécia pas, bien évidemment puisqu'il m'empoigna mes bras pour me coller à son torse et murmura près de mes lèvres.

- Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires.

Il me lâcha brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, me laissant seule.


	12. Chapter 12

**CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, C'EST SEULEMENT LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT QUE J'AI REPRIS ET MODIFIÉ CAR UNE LECTRICE M'A FAIT LA REMARQUE CONCERNANT LES FAUTES QUE J'AVAIS COMMISES (MERCI À ELLE). DÉSOLÉE DE VOUS DONNER DE FAUX ESPOIRS, MAIS LE CHAPITRE 13 N'EST PAS POUR TOUT DE SUITE. MERCI !**

Voici le chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser car au dernier chapitre, j'ai oublié de remercier deux de mes lectrices anonymes importantes : TinkerBelle et Cassychou. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'étais tellement impatiente à l'idée de poster le chapitre 11 que j'ai complètement oubliée de vous remercier convenablement. Alors je le fais cette fois ! Vos messages à toutes les deux m'ont fait grandement plaisir et j'adore lire vos commentaires à chaque chapitre ! J'espère vous retrouver pour celui-là !

Merci encore pour vos commentaires au chapitre précédent.

**Je n'ai aucun anonyme pour le chapitre 11 donc place à la lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12.**

**POV BELLA.**

Encore un peu sonnée par ce qui venait de se produire, je mis du temps à retrouver mes esprits. Mais dès que mon cerveau put fonctionner correctement, je me mis à courir pour le rattraper, il n'avait pas encore franchi la grille du parc.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus, ignorant le terrible point de côté qui surgit d'un coup. Mon corps n'était pas vraiment habitué à l'exercice physique que je lui imposais maintenant.

Il ne m'avait même pas entendue approcher, je lui saisis le brusquement le bras. Surpris il se retourna vers moi.

Il haussa les sourcils, choqué que j'ai cherché à le rattraper. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler.

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! hurlai-je sans m'en rendre personnes aux alentours me regardèrent surprises. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument ! Edward m'avait mise dans une colère noire.

- Calme-toi, me dit-il d'une voix pleine de colère lui aussi. Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! rétorquai-je d'une voix aiguë.

Sa bouche forma une ligne mince et sa mâchoire se contracta, signe de sa fureur. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas démonter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Isabella ? finit-il par me demander d'une voix basse.

- Savoir comment tu fais pour avoir deux personnalités si différentes ! Il y a peine quelques secondes tu voulais coucher avec moi, tu m'enlaçais sur le banc et dès que je t'ai parlé de ce cauchemar que tu as fait, tu t'es braqué ! Et tu as fui ! Comme d'habitude... ajoutai-je sournoisement. Je savais qu'il détestait que je parle de lui comme d'un lâche.

Et sa réaction ne me surprit pas. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux

- Je ne fuis rien du tout. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me qualifier de lâche Isabella. Il parlait tout bas, mais je pus percevoir toute la colère qui l'habitait à cette instant précis.

- Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel ! répliquai-je.

Ses mains se sont resserrées autour de mes joues et je commençai à avoir mal, mais je ne montrai rien de mon inconfort.

- Si tu savais toute la vérité concernant ma vie, tu ne tiendrais pas de tels propos à mon égard, dit-il. La colère commençait à disparaître de ses yeux, comme s'il se rendait compte que son comportement avait été absurde.

- C'est justement ce que je veux ! Je veux que tu me parles de toi, que tu me parles de ton enfance, de ton adolescence, de ta vie ! Voilà ce que je veux ! dis-je d'une voix qui contenait plus de frustration que de colère.

- Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je le serai jamais un jour... ajouta-t-il d'une voix tellement basse que je me demandai s'il avait voulu que j'entende cela.

Mon visage était toujours entre ses mains et soudainement, comme si cette dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu, la tension entre nous s'évanouit, laissant place à la gêne.

Son regard était toujours plongé dans le mien et je me sentis défaillir. D'un simple regard, il avait le don de me chambouler à un point inimaginable. Ce n'était pas bien. Il avait trop de pouvoir sur moi.

Après quelques secondes où nous n'avions pas bougé. Edward lâcha mon visage ce qui me conféra d'emblée une sensation de manque. Mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite, quand il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre son corps. Je posais mes mains contre son torse dur tandis que son nez s'égarait dans ma nuque, sous mes cheveux. On aurait dit qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté. Et c'est ce que j'entrepris de faire, d'essayer de l'apaiser le plus possible. Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, il était furieux, c'était vraiment un revirement de situation.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment lunatique, lui avouai-je.

Il émit un petit rire.

- Oui on me l'a déjà dit, me répondit-il. C'est le plus gros de mes défauts, j'essaie de me contrôler, mais c'est dur. Que veux-tu, ça fait partie de moi, dit-il.

- Malheureusement... murmurai-je si bas et je suis certaine qu'il ne m'entendit pas.

Tout ces changements d'humeur allaient finir par me donner le tournis. Un jour il était tendre et doux, l'instant d'après il pétait un plomb puis quelques minutes plus tard il redevenait gentil et tactile.

- Tu veux venir prendre un café chez moi ? demanda-t-il soudainement en se reculant pour me toiser.

Sa question me surprit. Pire que cela même, j'étais choquée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour il m'emmènerait chez lui !

C'est pour cette raison que je pris plusieurs secondes avant de formuler une réponse.

- Euh... oui, pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je finalement après une brève hésitation.

Il me sourit vivement, puis pris ma main et il nous entraîna vers la sortie du parc. Une fois dehors, nous prîmes place dans sa voiture.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble plutôt luxueux. Il descendit de son côté et vient vivement ouvrir ma porte. Cette attention me toucha et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et sourire.

Il le remarqua et me fit un petit sourire. Nous montâmes les quelques marches afin d'accéder à l'immeuble puis nous prîmes l'ascenseur qui nous entraîna au troisième étage.

Quand nous pénétrâmes enfin sa demeure, je ne pus qu'être ébahie devant tant de goût et de luxe. Edward devait vraiment être riche, ce qui était normal après avoir braqué une banque me diriez-vous.

J'avançai de quelques pas et me retrouvai face à un magnifique salon composé d'un écran plat qui aurait fait pâlir mon père lui tellement accros aux chaînes de sports, d'un canapé ultra-blanc et plus loin, il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Seattle. En tournant la tête je pus voir que le salon et la cuisine étaient séparés un bar.

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis s'approcher de moi. Mais soudain son souffle chaud se percuta sur ma nuque. Ce simple geste déclencha mes frissons. Ma peau devant moite et ma respiration s'accéléra quelque peu.

Pour mettre un terme à cette situation embarrassante, je décidai de prendre la parole.

- Tu as vraiment un magnifique appartement, lui dis-je.

- Merci, répondit-il. _Tu es magnifique_, ajouta-t-il soudainement en collant sa joue contre la mienne. Cette simple phrase et son geste me firent rougir encore plus.

Là sur le coup je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais-je le remercier ? Cela me parut approprié.

- Euh... merci, balbutiai-je.

Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau. Ses mains auparavant inertes s'animèrent et se posèrent brusquement sur mes hanches, me faisant sursauter. Son visage disparut dans mon cou tandis que ses mains caressèrent mes hanches puis dérivèrent sous mon pull vers mon ventre et il se mit à le masser sensuellement

J'avais de plus en plus chaud. Et mon esprit rationnel se demanda brièvement si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de me perdre encore dans ses bras. De plus nous n'avions pas encore clairement qualifié notre relation. Qu'étais-je pour lui ? Et vice-versa.

De plus, nous ne devions pas prendre un café ?

Pendant que je ruminai toutes ces pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il avait déboutonné mon jean et abaissé ma braguette. Il commençait à baisser mon pantalon. Je mis mes mains sur les siennes pour le stopper, mais comme s'il s'y était attendu, il esquiva mon geste et sa main droite plongea directement dans ma culotte me faisant pousser un petit cri d'indignation. Apparemment, il était tellement habitué à me voir l'arrêter lorsqu'il voulait aller plus loin, qu'il anticipait désormais.

Il saisit mon clitoris entre ses doigts et se mit à le pincer, à le faire rouler. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements d'extase face à ce qu'il me faisait, il était vraiment doué pour faire disparaître mes meilleures résolutions.

Son majeur glissa entre mes plis intimes et il me pénétra brutalement, ce qui déclencha mon cri. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième et il commença ses langoureux va et vient, j'avais du mal à tenir sur mes deux jambes, mais je résistai tant que je le pouvais.

Il continua ses allers et retour dans mon antre, tandis que son autre main prit en coupe mon sein gauche sous mon soutien-gorge. Il se mit à le masser, puis il prit mon téton et le pinça à plusieurs reprises.

Seuls mes gémissements emplirent la pièce silencieuse.

Toutes ces merveilleuses sensations finirent par me mener aux portes du paradis et je jouis brutalement en répandant mon jus sur ses doigts.

Encore trop sonnée par cet orgasme dévastateur, Edward du passer un bras autour de ma taille afin de me soutenir pour que je ne flanche pas. Il me ramena contre son torse. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et j'eus du mal à ne pas les fermer. La main gauche d'Edward était toujours sur mon sein. Mais elle ne bougeait plus. Il l'a maintenait simplement là.

J'eus du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Edward comme comprenant ma situation m'emmena sur le canapé et me fit asseoir à côté de lui. Mon pantalon était toujours ouvert sur le devant et je n'avais même pas la force de le refermer. Edward ne voudrait certainement pas m'aider dans ma tâche. Trop fatiguée par ce surplus d'émotions, je posai mon visage contre l'épaule d'Edward et m'endormis rapidement. La dernière chose que je sentis c'était ses bras s'entourant autour de mon corps pour me porter comme une jeune mariée.

**POV EDWARD.**

Quand elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, elle s'endormit instantanément. Je souris face à son geste.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux pour elle de passer la nuit dans mon lit que sur le canapé. Je la pris dans mes bras pour l'amener sur mon lit dans ma chambre. Je la déposai précautionneusement par peur de la réveiller.

Je regardai brièvement sa tenue et décidai qu'elle se sentirait plus confortable si elle enlevait son pull et son jean. J'entrepris donc de le lui les retirer doucement. Quand elle ne porta plus que son soutien-gorge noir dentelle avec sa culotte assortie, j'eus du mal à résister de tout lui enlever. Mais je crois qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de se réveiller entièrement nue dans mon lit. J'avais remarqué qu'elle était un peu pudique.

Et j'aimais beaucoup cet attrait chez elle. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les traînées avec qui j'avais couché avant de la rencontrer.

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer son visage et son corps je décidai de la mettre sous les draps, je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid. Lorsque cela fut fait, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. En revenant dans ma chambre, habillé d'un simple pantalon en toile, je constatai que Bella s'était recroquevillée sur elle, comme si elle avait froid.

Je m'approchai tout doucement jusqu'au lit, soulevai les draps et je m'installai près d'elle. Je la sentis prendre une profonde inspiration, comme si elle inspirait mon odeur, ne pouvant plus y résister, je passai mes bras autour de son corps frêle et la ramenait contre mon torse nu. Elle se détendit instantanément et blottit son si beau visage dans mon cou. Mon nez était directement en contact avec ses cheveux et je ne me gênai pas pour inspirait son odeur de fraise encore et encore.

Je finis par m'endormir, bercé par son souffle.

**POV BELLA.**

Je commençais doucement à immerger de mon sommeil pourtant de plomb, et ce que je sentis tout de suite fut le corps chaud d'Edward se pressant contre le mien. Il dormait encore. J'avais l'impression de revenir deux jours en arrière, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans mon lit. Nous étions dans la même position que la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois il ne m'écrasait pas de tout son poids. Soudain mon ventre se mit à gargouiller si fort que j'eus peur que cela ne réveille Edward. Nous n'avions pas mangé hier soir. Et je mourrais littéralement de faim.

Mais avant cela, je remarquai soudainement que j'étais en sous-vêtements et je rappelai seulement qu'Edward m'avait porté, mais aucun souvenir du moment où il m'avait déshabillé. Cet enfoiré avait dû profiter de mon sommeil pour faire cela.

Je décidai qu'il avait assez dormi.

Je le secouai énergiquement pour le réveiller, mais cela eut seulement comme effet de le faire grogner et ses bras se resserrèrent encore plus autour de ma taille.

- Edward ! Réveille-toi !

Il grogna encore, mais ses yeux papillonnèrent et il rencontra mon regard furibond braqué sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse due à son sommeil.

- Tu m'as déshabillé ! l'accusai-je d'une voix sèche.

Son regard erra sur ma poitrine recouverte et il lâcha :

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il.

Je grinçai des dents et décidai de ne pas répliquer, au lieu de ça, je me relevai en position assise sur le lit et décidai d'aller manger quelque chose.

Mais lorsque je voulus me lever, Edward resserra son emprise sur moi et me rallongea brutalement sur le lit lui au-dessus de moi. Son regard brulant me transperça de part en part tandis que son regard dévia sur ma bouche.

Il plongea soudainement sur mes lèvres, les meurtrissant. Il suça ma lèvre inférieure comme une friandise avant que sa langue ne pénètre ma bouche. Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même ardeur.

En manque de souffle, je finis par détourner le visage sur le côté. Lui continua de m'embrasser. Les joues, le nez, le front, les paupières.

- Hmmmm... gémis-je. Edward... attends, j'ai faim, lui appris-je.

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave. Et je savais exactement à quoi il faisait allusion. Tandis que sa bouche continuait ses baisers humides sur mon visage et sur mon cou.

Mais j'avais vraiment faim. Je le repoussai donc, il soupira fortement avant de rouler sur le côté.

- Je te déteste quand tu me repousses, me dit-il.

Je rigolais face à sa mine boudeuse. On aurait dit une enfant de neuf ans, qui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Je me levai du lit, mais je n'avais pas envie de remettre mes vêtements de la veille, je demandai donc à Edward si je pouvais lui emprunter une chemise. Il accepta en m'offrant son petit sourire.

Il me tendit une belle chemise verte. Je l'a passai sur mon corps à moitié nue. Puis il me prit la main et nous emmena vers sa cuisine.

Encore une fois, je fus choquée par tant de luxe et de classe. J'étais certaine qu'il n'y avait pas une pièce dans son appartement qui échappait à cette règle.

Il sortit du jus d'orange. Puis me regarda.

Je relevai un sourcil en lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment faire à manger, m'apprit-il.

- Oh..., fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Il ne savait pas faire la cuisine. Cela ne m'étonna pas plus que cela.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je, je m'en charge.

Il s'installa sur l'un des tabourets haut qui ornait la jolie table et me regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine. Je décidai de faire des pancakes, après lui avoir demandé où se trouvaient les ustensiles.

Lorsque j'eus fini ma préparation, nous mangeâmes en silence. Toutefois il n'était pas gênant. Je n'étais pas vraiment une grande bavarde et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Pourtant à la fin de notre repas, une question me tiraillait l'esprit et le cœur.

Edward et moi ne nous étions plus vraiment quittés depuis nos retrouvailles, mais que cela signifiait-il réellement ? Je ne pouvais pas qualifier notre relation de couple, parce que je savais que ne nous n'étions pas à ce stade. Mais alors comment pouvais-je définir ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre ? Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps toutes ces pensées qui me taraudaient l'esprit. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais, ma bouche se mit à parler toute seule.

- Edward ? Il releva le regard vers moi, curieux. Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? lâchai-je de but en blanc.

D'un coup, je vis son corps se tendre.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Oui je sais vous me détestez, mais une petite review ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous ! ****Voilà enfin le 13e chapitre que vous attendiez ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ! **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message pour le chapitre précédent ! **

**TinkerBelle :**** Ah tu sais que je t'adore toi et tes reviews ?! Tu voulais savoir pourquoi Edward se crispe et bien voici la réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent ! En ce qui concerne ta réponse pour le lemon, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais morte de rire en lisant ce que tu avais écrit ! :p**

**Merci encore pour ta review ! Je te fais plein de bisous !**

**PS : pourquoi ta cousine te met des faux ongles pour s'entraîner pour le bac ?! j'ai pas trop compris :p**

**Maintenant place au chapitre 13 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

**POV EDWARD.**

- Edward ? m'appela-t-elle soudainement. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage et je constatai qu'elle semblait nerveuse. Cela attisa ma curiosité, pourquoi avait-elle l'air si stressé ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Mon corps se tendit, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. C'était une réaction non contrôlée.

Je savais qu'elle avait vu la façon dont mon corps s'était figé. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était la question que je redoutai le plus : lui parler de mes sentiments, de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'Isabella était à mes yeux. Je savais que j'aimais l'avoir près de moi, avec moi. Mais cela voulait-il forcément dire que je l'aimais ? Oui elle comptait pour moi, mais pas au point de tomber amoureux d'elle. Ce qui était le cas de son côté. Je savais que j'avais dû la faire souffrir à cause de mon absence, de la façon dont je l'avais quitté dans cette banque il y a maintenant deux ans, je savais que je l'a faisais encore souffrir aujourd'hui avec mon comportement: je couchais avec elle alors que nous ne formions pas un couple.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je croisai de nouveau le regard de Bella qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa question. Mais j'avais du mal à formuler une réponse qui ne l'a blesserait pas et en même temps qui ne m'impliquerait pas dans une relation _amoureuse_.

J'ouvris la bouche et le refermai aussi rapidement. Rien ne sortait.

Bella leva un sourcil, se demandant surement ce que j'attendais.

Puis la phrase sortit toute seule sans que je ne fasse rien pour cela.

- Tu es mon amie, lui dis-je brusquement. Mais je bloquais tout de même sur le mot ami. Ce n'était toujours pas la vérité. Mais qu'elle était-elle alors ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à définir ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux ?

Je regardai le visage de Bella, me demandant à quoi elle pensait. Son visage était resté neutre lorsque j'avais répondu à sa question. Elle ne me regardait plus, ne regardait rien de particulier. Elle semblait tout simplement perdue dans ses pensées. Pensées pour lesquelles j'aurais tout donné afin de pouvoir les entendre. Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle toujours pas ? Est-ce que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal ? S'attendait-elle à une autre réponse que celle que je venais de lui donner ? Sûrement. Mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire pour l'instant.

Son inactivité commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je décidai de la faire réagir en posant une main sur sa douce joue.

Elle sursauta à mon contact, ne s'étant pas préparée à ce que je la touche.

Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les miens et je pus enfin y lire les émotions qui l'habitaient.

Incompréhension, colère, doute, douleur. Toutes ces émotions étaient clairement perceptibles dans ses yeux. Je déglutis difficilement me préparent au pire. Je ne savais jamais quelles seraient ses réactions.

Je détestais voir que je la faisais souffrir. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle ait mal. Pourtant c'était bien le cas maintenant.

Ma main toujours posée sur sa joue, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'était passé une heure depuis qu'elle avait posé sa question.

- Bella ? l'appelai-je enfin. Son regard rencontra de nouveau le mien. Mais cette fois-ci je n'y vis rien.

- Il faut que j'y aille, me répondit-elle simplement en se dégagent de mon emprise.

Trop sonné pour réagir convenablement, je la laissais contourner la table et partir en direction de ma chambre.

Quand je pus enfin reprendre mes esprits, je me précipitai derrière elle afin de l'arrêter.

Lorsque j'eus pénétré la chambre, je voyais qu'elle avait retiré ma chemise et remis sa culotte, mais pas son soutien-gorge.

La vision d'elle à moitié nue suffit à ranimer le désir qu'elle me procurait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour une bonne partie de jambe en l'air.

Je me dirigeai vers elle et lui saisit la taille par-derrière avant de la faire se retourner vers moi.

Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de descendre vers sa magnifique poitrine, poitrine qu'elle s'empressa de recouvrir à l'aide de ma chemise. Je la remerciais intérieurement, je n'aurais pas pu lui parler si elle était à presque à poil devant moi.

- Qu'as tu Bella ? lui demandai-je d'une voix douce pour l'apaiser. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver. Surtout pas l'énerver.

- Je n'ai rien pourquoi ? me répondit-elle. Sa voix était un murmure. Je l'entendis à peine.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté si rapidement la cuisine alors ? rétorquai-je.

- Je... je dois aller travailler, dit-elle de sa voix toujours aussi basse. En regardant plus attentivement son visage, je pouvais constater que ses lèvres étaient serrées et que ses yeux étaient légèrement humides.

Une vague de culpabilité me submergea. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle se retenait, voilà pourquoi sa voix semblait si faible, pourquoi elle parlait tout bas. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant moi.

Impuissant face à sa détresse, je fis la seule chose qui me parut appropriée sur le moment. Je la pris dans mes bras. Surprise face à mon geste, elle lâcha la chemise que je lui avais prêtée. Sa poitrine nue s'écrasa sur mon torse. Mes bras étaient fermement et solidement attachés autour de sa fine taille. Tandis qu'un de ses bras entourait ma nuque et que l'autre était replié entre nous deux. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, cherchant du réconfort, de la tendresse.

J'essayai aussi fort que je le pouvais de la réconforter en la serrant contre moi et en essayant de lui transmettre ma force, mon soutien.

Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais celui qui était à l'origine de sa douleur et c'était moi qui la réconfortais.

Je lui embrassai les cheveux puis reculait mon visage afin de la voir. En la regardant de nouveau, je pus constater que la tristesse avait quasiment disparu de son visage et elle esquissa même un petit sourire, mais qui n'atteint malheureusement pas ses yeux.

Je commençai à bien la connaître, elle essayait juste de me rassurer.

J'allais lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'elle me prit totalement au dépourvu.

**POV BELLA.**

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, je me jetai à son cou pour l'embrasser.

S'il sembla surpris au début, il se reprit bien vite et me rendit mon baiser.

J'étais toujours seins nus, en petite culotte, tandis que lui ne portait qu'un simple boxer.

J'avais eu une réponse à ce que je lui avais demandé. Pas celle que j'attendais, mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne pourrait pas me dire " Bella je t'aime, je veux passer ma vie avec toi ".

C'était absurde. Inenvisageable pour le moment.

_" Tu es mon amie" _ telle avait été sa réponse. Moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, il fallait bien le dire. Il avait pris tellement de temps pour me répondre que je m'étais demandé s'il allait dire quelque chose au final. Sur le coup, sa phrase m'avait légèrement choquée et peinée, parce que ce n'était pas la réponse que j'aurais voulu avoir. Mais j'avais réfléchi après ce qu'il m'avait répondu et au final je m'étais dit qu'être son amie n'était pas si terrible que ça en fin de compte, puisque j'étais_ quelque chose _pour lui. Je _représentais_ quelque chose.

Voilà comment j'avais réussi à me réconforter. Ses sentiments évolueraient surement un jour. Du moins je l'espérais. J'arrivais à garder espoir grâce notamment aux gestes qu'il avait à mon égard. Si je ne l'intéressais pas, il serait parti depuis longtemps, pensai-je.

Mes réflexions ne durèrent que quelques secondes, nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Il nous renversa soudainement sur le lit, ses bras autour de ma taille. Tandis que sa langue s'enfonçait au plus loin dans ma bouche. Je sentis ses doigts sur mon ventre chatouillant mon nombril. Il releva son visage vers moi et me regarda avec tendresse pendant quelques secondes puis il abaissa son boxer dévoilant son sexe érigé pour moi.

Il se frotta contre moi pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps de cajoler avec ses mains expertes mon corps puis il me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie.

Ses coups de reins étaient parfaits. Il tint fermement mes hanches pendant qu'il continuait ses va et vient. J'émis des gémissements de plaisir. Il s'enhardit de mes réactions et abaissa son visage pour prendre un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche. Il le lécha, le mordilla pendant qu'il entretenait notre échange.

Je finis par jouir dans un puissant cri et il vint quelques instants après moi en murmurant mon prénom à plusieurs reprises.

Quand son orgasme fut passé, il s'écroula sur moi, comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, je raffermis la prise de mes bras autour de son cou. Comprenant que je voulais qu'il reste sur moi, il se cala le plus possible contre mon corps afin d'en épouser chaque forme. Ses bras toujours autour de moi.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi ou peut-être quelques heures. J'avais perdu la notion du temps.

Je le sentis s'endormir progressivement contre moi et je le suivis de peu après.

* * *

Les baisers d'Edward me réveillèrent doucement. Sa bouche se promena paresseusement au niveau de ma tempe pour descendre ensuite sur ma joue où il déposa un doux baiser.

C'était la première fois qu'il me réveillait de cette façon et j'adorais cela.

J'eus du mal à ouvrir mes yeux, ils me brûlaient, ce que je trouvais étrange en tenant compte de la situation. Avais-je pleuré cette nuit sans m'en rendre compte ? Probable. Je me rappelai avoir fait un cauchemar, mais je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de son contenu. Étrange. Je me souvenais également avoir ressenti une sensation de mal-être profond.

Toujours dans mes divagations, je sentis les mains d'Edward passer sous la couverture que nous partagions, me saisir les hanches afin de me retourner pour que je me retrouve sur lui.

Cette fois-ci, mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Et je croisai son regard soucieux braqué sur moi.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Euh... je crois que oui. Pourquoi ? répondis-je et je fus choquée d'entendre à quel point ma voix était faible.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Bella dis-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? insista-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix me surprit. Pourquoi semblait-il si en colère ?

- Mais je te jure que tout va bien ! protestai-je d'une voix aiguë.

Il prit brutalement en coupe mon visage pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Nos nez se touchaient et ses yeux fouillaient les miens à la rechercher de je ne sais quoi.

- Ah oui ? reprit-il sarcastiquement. Alors pourquoi tu as pleuré à plusieurs reprises dans ton sommeil ? répliqua-t-il.

Je me figeai soudainement. Alors j'avais eu raison, j'aurais vraiment pleuré cette nuit.

- Je..., commençai-je. Mais je ne trouvais rien à dire. Était-ce à cause de ce cauchemar dont je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir ?

- Tu quoi ? insista-t-il à nouveau. Bon sang Bella dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi-même ! Je commençai à m'énerver, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé pendant que nous dormions. À part ce que nous avions fait avant de dormir, je n'avais vraiment aucun souvenir.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas avoir fait un cauchemar ou un truc de ce genre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Ses mains lâchèrent mon visage et descendirent pour caresser mon dos tandis que je posai ma tête contre son épaule.

- Je sais que j'ai fait un cauchemar, mais pas moyen de me rappeler ce qu'il racontait, lui répondis-je d'une voix faible.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et sa tête se posa sur la mienne. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur mes cheveux et je soupirai d'aise.

- Je n'ai pas aimé te voir pleurer, m'apprit-il. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu étais comme bloquée dans ton sommeil, comme si tu n'avais aucun moyen de t'en échapper.

Je frissonnai violemment. C'était exactement la sensation que j'avais ressentie cette nuit. La sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En me sentant frissonner, Edward resserra encore plus si c'était possible ses bras autour de moi.

- Chut... Détends-toi, je suis là, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Il était mon seul réconfort.

Nous restâmes dans cette position plusieurs minutes avant que finalement Edward se mette à remuer en dessous de moi.

Je relevai le regard vers lui, surprise. Il me fit un sourire puis me releva en position assise sur ses genoux. La couverture toujours enroulé autour de nous, il l'enleva soudain et me porta comme une jeune mariée.

Je glapis de surprise et m'accrochai à son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je. Mon visage était à quelques malheureux centimètres du sien. J'entrepris donc de poser un baiser sur sa joue non rasée. Il frissonna.

- Prendre un bain, répondit-il. Et tu viens avec moi, ajouta-t-il en me servant son magnifique sourire en coin.

Je rigolai alors que nous pénétrâmes dans sa merveilleuse salle de bain tout équipé. C'était vraiment du luxe.

Il me déposa sur le sol délicatement alors qu'il se pencha vers la baignoire pour ajuster la température de l'eau.

Il m'invita à y rentrer avant même que la baignoire se soit totalement remplie. Je m'y installais et il me rejoignit juste après, en se positionnant derrière moi. Je n'attendis pas une seconde avant de me poser contre son torse solide.

Ma tête se posa de nouveau contre son épaule et ses bras entourèrent solidement ma taille. Mes mains réagirent toutes seules et s'accrochèrent à ses avant-bras.

Quand le niveau d'eau arriva juste en dessous de mes seins, Edward l'arrêtera immédiatement. Il prit divers produit et les versa dans l'eau.

Ses bras reprirent leur place autour de moi. Ma tête toujours sur son épaule, il se mit à déposer des baisers par milliers au niveau de mon cou. Je penchai un peu plus la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Je gémis en sentant ses dents égratignaient ma peau. J'aimais tellement les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-il soudainement.

- Hmm... gémis-je encore dans les vapes à cause de ses baisers.

- Tu sais...euh... ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, commença-t-il. Surprise d'entendre du doute dans sa voix, je me retournai pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens et je l'encourageai à continuer en déposant un baiser sur son menton. Ses yeux se fermèrent face à mon geste comme s'il espérait prolonger ce moment.

Il reprit la parole.

- Tu... Il inspira un grand coup. Tu n'es pas déçue ? finit-il par me dire en regardant droit dans les yeux.

Durant plusieurs secondes, je ne dis rien. Est-ce que j'ai été déçu ? Évidemment. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? Je l'aimais. J'étais amoureuse de lui et constater qu'il me considérait seulement comme une amie me blessait en quelque sorte. Mais je me rappelai que pendant les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées, j'avais pensé que je ne représentais absolument rien pour lui et je l'avais encore cru même après nos retrouvailles. Puis il m'avait dit qu'il me considérait comme une amie et je m'en étais contentée.

- Bella ?

Je relevai le regard vers lui et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question.

- Eh bien, je te mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas été déçu Edward. Il se figea soudainement, ses yeux se plissèrent et je craignais de l'avoir mis en colère. Mais je veux bien être ton amie, je m'en contenterai, terminai-je dans un filet de voix. Pour l'instant, me sentis-je obliger d'ajouter.

Il sourit à mes dires, comme soulagé. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Soulagé de quoi ?

Je ne cherchais pas plus longtemps à comprendre sa réaction, quand ses mains se mirent à caresser mon ventre. Il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle dans son geste, il était juste tendre. Puis nous nous lavâmes.

Lorsque l'eau du bain commença à devenir froide, nous nous décidâmes à sortir. Il enroula une énorme serviette autour de mon corps alors qu'il fit de même autour de sa taille.

Nous retournâmes dans sa chambre et il me laissa m'habiller tranquillement. Il avait peur de me sauter encore une fois dessus s'il me voyait nue, m'apprit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

J'émis un petit rire face à ses paroles.

Mes vêtements de la veille étaient toujours sur le sol de la chambre, je remis mon jean qui était encore propre, mais pas mon pull, ni la chemise qu'Edward m'avait prêtée. Je décidai de fouiller dans l'armoire d'Edward pour dénicher un tee-shirt. En l'ouvrant, je vis plusieurs piles de vêtements entassés, Edward était bien un homme, c'était le vrai bordel là-dedans. Je pris un tee-shirt tout simple noir. Avant de refermer son armoire, un petit cadre qui brillait attira mon attention, il était situé au fond d'une petite étagère.

Je réfléchis au pour et au contre pendant quelques secondes, mais la curiosité était trop forte, pourquoi Edward cachait-il un cadre au fond de son armoire ? Je tendis donc la main vers ce mystérieux objet.

Une fois dans mes mains, je vis une photo représentant Edward et une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair, enlacés. Ils semblaient tellement amoureux, tellement heureux sur cette photo que cela me fit mal. Avant de pouvoir faire autre chose que de verser une larme qui tomba sur ma joue sans laisser de trace, la voix d'Edward retentit derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Edward baissa les yeux vers le cadre que je n'avais pas eu le temps de remettre à sa place. Ses poings se serrèrent tellement que je pouvais voir d'ici ses jointures blanchirent.

Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux pour rencontrer les miens, je hoquetai en voyant toute la colère et la haine qui l'habitaient à ce moment précis.

* * *

**Une petite review, malgré les fins sadiques que je vous fais endurer ? :D**

**À bientôt ! **

**PS : le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver dans longtemps, car mes études sont très importantes et je ne tiens pas à louper mon bac ! Merci de votre compréhension ! **

**Marie.M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Oui oui c'est bien moi avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il arrive très tardivement, mais je vous avais prévenu qu'étant en pleine période d'examen je ne pourrai pas assurer les publications. Maintenant le bac étant fini ! :D ENFIN FINI ! Je pourrai de nouveau publier des chapitres concernant cette histoire ! :)**

**Mimi : merci à toi :)**

**TinkerBelle : ah ma lectrice préférée ! Tes messages me réchauffe le cœur ! *-*Merci mille fois pour ton commentaire ! Et de rien pour le lemon ! Je te fais plein de bisous!**

**Merci également à toutes les autres !**

**Et maintenant place à la lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14.**

**POV BELLA.**

_Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux pour rencontrer les miens, je hoquetai en voyant toute la colère et la haine qui l'habitaient à ce moment précis. _

J'avais encore le cadre entre mes mains et les yeux d'Edward étaient toujours braqués sur moi.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger ni à émettre le moindre son. Ni à respirer.

C'est comme si le temps s'était figé autour de nous. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour essayer d'apaiser l'atmosphère. Edward continuait de me regarder avec ce regard si noir que cela me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aborder cette expression.

Soudain il se mit en mouvement et je hoquetai de peur ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Il m'arracha le cadre des mains et le remit dans l'armoire qu'il referma brutalement. Il resta quelques instants le dos tourné et j'entendais sa respiration difficile et saccadée, comme s'il essayait de se retenir de faire quelque chose d'insensée. Il tentait de se contrôler.

Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine tandis que j'attendais qu'il daigne enfin se retourner pour s'expliquer, pour crier, m'insulter, n'importe quoi. Je voulais seulement qu'il ait une réaction. Son immobilité me faisait plus peur que les paroles qu'il allait bientôt dire.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- De quel droit oses-tu te permettre de fouiller dans mes affaires ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Je balbutiai des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que j'essayais de me creuser les méninges pour trouver une bonne justification à ce que j'avais fais.

- Je suis vraiment désolée... désolée...je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je cherchai un tee-shirt et il était devant moi et...et...je..., commençai-je avant qu'il ne m'arrête en levant une de ses mains devant moi.

- Ça suffit, répliqua-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en fermant les yeux.

Je baissai la tête face à ses mots et à son geste, la honte se propageant en moi. C'était vrai, il avait raison je n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires pourtant je l'avais fait.

Je relevai la tête lorsque je l'entendis soupirer d'agacement.

- Ton excuse est minable Bella, me dit-il tout d'un coup ce qui eut comme effet de me sentir encore plus mal.

- Je... je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée Edward, vraiment ! répliquai-je.

- Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ? me demanda-t-il furieux. Tu es désolée, très bien et après !

Sa colère était légitime. Mais je trouvai son comportement excessif par rapport à la situation. On dirait que j'avais tué quelqu'un de sa famille !

- Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère, mais sincèrement Edward tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui doucement pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

Soudain ses mains se saisirent brusquement de mes deux bras et il planta ses yeux noircis de colère dans les miens. Je sursautai ne sachant plus quoi faire pour essayer de le calmer.

- Je n'exagère rien du tout ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent inconsciemment autour de mes bras déjà endoloris. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Il avait été tellement doux tout à l'heure lors de notre réveil, alors que désormais son comportement était diamétralement opposé.

Lorsque Edward se rendit compte des larmes contenues dans mes yeux il me relâcha soudainement comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé. Je n'eus le temps que d'apercevoir un éclat de culpabilité dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se détourne de moi et quitte la chambre me laissant seule.

**POV EDWARD.**

Je quittai la pièce, furieux contre elle, furieux contre moi, furieux contre tout le monde.

J'étais retourné dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait parce que je la trouvais trop longue à mon goût. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ce qu'elle détenait entre ses mains.

Quand je l'avais vu avec ce cadre, la rage avait pris possession de mon corps. Je m'étais retenu de faire quelque chose d'insensé. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal.

Désormais je tournai comme un lion en cage dans mon salon ne sachant plus quoi faire. Lui demander de partir pour essayer de me calmer ? Aller dans ma chambre et lui présenter des excuses à cause de mon comportement que je savais excessif ? Anormal ? Ou attendre qu'elle vienne elle-même vers moi ?

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire.

Si elle venait me voir pour me demander ce qui s'était passé, je savais que je ne pourrai plus repousser l'échéance. Il fallait que je lui avoue la part la plus sombre de mon passé et c'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir plus longtemps, mes pieds me portèrent vers la porte de ma chambre. Je m'arrêtai juste devant et tendis l'oreille pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle faisait.

Je plaquai donc mon oreille contre la porte et me concentrai. Je reçus un coup dans l'estomac quand j'entendis les sanglots qu'elle essayait de retenir tant bien que mal.

Je déglutis difficilement et pénétrai dans la chambre, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

**POV BELLA.**

Dès qu'Edward eut franchi la porte de la chambre, j'autorisai mon corps à lâcher prise. Des sanglots incontrôlables sortaient de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, seulement pleurer encore.

D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas pourquoi je sanglotai de cette façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward s'énervait contre moi. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre cachait derrière sa colère. Une autre émotion, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, le dos tourné à la porte. S'il rentrait je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état catastrophique. C'était plus que lamentable.

Après quelques minutes à pleurer, je me calmai enfin.

Cependant, la photo d'Edward et de cette magnifique femme enlaçait continuait de circuler dans ma mémoire, je n'arrivais plus à m'enlever cette image de ma tête.

Jamais je n'avais vu Edward aussi heureux que sur ce cliché. Jamais je n'avais réussi à le faire autant sourire que cette femme avec lui. Leur amour réciproque et fort sauterait aux yeux de n'importe qui. L'amour, la tendresse, la complicité étaient criant sur cette photo. Un amour puissant fort. Un amour qu'on ne connaît qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Mes pleurs qui s'étaient quelque peu calmés revinrent avec plus de force qu'auparavant.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer tant ma peine était grande. Edward avait déjà aimé avant moi. Et pire encore, il avait aimé l'amour de sa vie.

Le bruit de mes sanglots était tels, que je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je sursautai donc quand je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et le lit s'affaisser sous son poids.

- Bella..., murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Ses deux bras étaient maintenant autour de moi et il se colla brusquement à moi, si bien que je sentais chaque parcelle de son corps contre le mien. Il entremêla nos jambes et enfouis son visage dans mon cou alors que les manifestations de mon chagrin se poursuivaient.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, c'était impossible.

Edward essaya de me calmer en murmurant des mots pour me détendre mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il s'excusa également à plusieurs reprises de son comportement de tout à l'heure, mais cela ne me fit aucun effet non plus.

Il croyait que je pleurai à cause de la façon dont il m'avait parlé, mais il était à des années lumières de la vérité.

Il dut assister impuissant à ma peine et faire avec. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je m'accrochai encore plus fort à sa main qui était autour de mon ventre et cachai mon visage dans le creux de son bras. Il resserra son emprise autour de mon corps comme pour essayer de me réconforter.

Je sentis ses lèvres traînaient sur ma joue il m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises à cet endroit en essuyant mes larmes qui tombaient au fur et à mesure.

Après quelques secondes à renouveler ce geste, il me retourna pour que je me trouve sur le dos et lui au-dessus de moi. Je détournai le regard rapidement lorsque ses yeux vrillèrent les miens. Il ne m'obligea pas à le regarder ce qui était bien. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Il s'allongea de tout son poids sur moi. Ses lèvres embrassèrent tour à tour mes paupières fermées pour récupérer les larmes.

Je sursautai quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide effleurer mes lèvres entrouvertes.

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et le vis en train de me contempler. Son regard était rempli d'une tendresse sincère. De culpabilité et de remords aussi.

Mes dernières larmes tombèrent sur mes joues, puis ma crise s'acheva.

Il essuya d'un revers de mains les dernières gouttes de pluie présentes sur mon visage, puis plongea son regard vert intense dans le mien. Je pus y lire toutes les émotions qui le traversaient à ce moment précis.

- Arrête de pleurer _mon ange, _murmura-t-il à nouveau.

_Mon ange. _Il venait de m'appeler _mon ange._ Mon cœur fit un triple saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. Edward ne semble pas s'apercevoir du trouble qui venait de m'envahir. Il continua de caresser tendrement mes joues.

- Edward..., soufflais-je la voix rauque due au fait que j'avais passé la dernière demi-heure à pleurer et à retenir mes sanglots.

- Je suis là, calme toi, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il déposa ensuite un chaste baiser sur ma bouche puis s'éloigna pour me contempler encore.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard, la photo voyageant encore dans mon esprit. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse. Qui était-elle ? Est-ce que Edward avait rêvé de cette personne le jour où il s'était réveillé après moi et où j'avais été témoin de ses divagations nocturnes ? Où était-elle aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu avec elle ?

Toutes ces questions circulaient en boucle dans ma tête sans pour autant que je puisse obtenir de réponses précises.

Je le regardai à nouveau et constatai qu'il me regardait avec une expression étrange. De la peur ? De l'inquiétude ? Je ne saurais le dire à cet instant donné.

- Pardon Bella, commença-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur tout à l'heure. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait du mal.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. Que je ne lui en voulais plus serait plus exacte.

- Edward, dis-je à nouveau.

Il regarda d'un air interrogateur en se demandant surement ce que je voulais.

- La photo, murmurai-je. Je le sentis se raidir tout contre moi. J'avais déjà anticipé ce genre de réaction alors je ne m'en formalisais pas plus que cela et décidai de poursuivre.

- Qui était cette femme, Edward ? terminai-je.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux et cacha son visage dans le haut de ma poitrine. On dirait qu'il avait besoin d'être consolé, c'est ce que j'entrepris de faire donc.

Je passai ma main dans sa chevelure et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

Je le sentis souffler un grand coup puis il redressa son visage vers le mien.

- C'est... c'était Elizabeth, commença-t-il.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Haha je suis sûr que mes merveilles fins sadiques vous avez manqués !**

**Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je vous promets de ne pas tarder à poster la suite ! J'ai tout le temps devant moi alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes ! **

**Je vous fais plein de bisous et à bientôt ! **

**Marie.M**


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à tous !

Je vous préviens tout de suite que ce que vous allez lire dans ce message ne va pas faire plaisir à tout le monde.

**J'en ai raz le bol. J'en ai vraiment ma claque d'avoir aussi peu de reviews à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre. Pour le chapitre précédent j'ai eu à peine 7 reviews pour un total de 988 visiteurs ! Et ce nombre ne cesse de grimper en flèche à chaque fois que je vais sur mon compte ! Je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais c'est hallucinant !**

**Sérieusement, c'est quoi votre problème ? Merde à la fin ! Ça prend 30 secondes de votre existence de laisser un message ! Je ne demande pas que les 988 personnes qui sont venus lire mon chapitre laissent une review ! Je ne suis pas aussi exigeante ! Mais je sais pas moi une trentaine de personnes sur les 988 je pense pas que ce soit trop demandé !**

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'en avais tellement marre que**** j'ai sérieusement envisagé à plusieurs reprises d'arrêter cette histoire et de la supprimer. ****Parce qu'après tout je peux très bien me montrer égoïste envers vous, puisque vous l'êtes avec moi. Mais j'ai ensuite pensé à ces merveilleuses personnes qui sont là depuis le début et qui lisent mes chapitres en**_** laissant leurs avis **_**et j'ai donc décidé de continuer.**

**Franchement si les choses continues comme ça, je n'hésiterai plus à supprimer **_Le casse de Noël _**de FF et d'envoyer mes chapitres aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages. Après tout c'est MON histoire et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux en ce qui la concerne.**

**Bref, sur ces mots quelque peu froids, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15.**

**POV BELLA.**

_Je le sentis souffler un grand coup puis il redressa son visage vers le mien._

- C'est... c'était Elizabeth, commença-t-il.

Elizabeth. Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur le visage de cette femme. Elizabeth. Un très joli prénom d'ailleurs.

Soudain quelque chose dans sa phrase me revint. _C'était_ Elizabeth. Pourquoi avait-il utilisé l'imparfait ?

Je le contemplai et attendis qu'il continue son histoire. Mais il se contenta de me regarder aussi en attendant une réaction de ma part.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il m'avait juste donné son nom, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

Soudain il nous releva en position assise et il appuya son dos contre la tête du lit. Je posai ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'il enroula étroitement son bras autour de moi.

- Continue Edward s'il te plaît, chuchotai-je contre son torse.

Il respira un grand coup puis poursuiva.

- Je l'ai connue quand nous étions au lycée, dès que je l'ai vu, je ne saurais pas te dire comment, mais j'ai ressenti une émotion intense. Un grand sentiment de joie. C'est comme si je l'avais attendu depuis longtemps et qu'elle était enfin arrivée.

Je retenais mon souffle face à ses paroles.

Oui cela me blessait. Oui j'étais jalouse. Mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Je voulais qu'il continue ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Au début je n'osais pas trop aller vers elle. Elle m'intimidait tellement, souffla-t-il, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. Il avait également un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intimidait chez elle ? demandai-je curieuse. Je voulais qu'il voie que je m'intéressais à son histoire. Que je m'intéressais à sa vie d'avant tout simplement.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Sa beauté surtout, finit-il par me dire. Son assurance également. En fait pour être honnête, ce qui m'intimidait, c'était l'ensemble de sa personnalité, sa façon d'être. Elle était tellement merveilleuse, chuchota-t-il doucement. Si doucement que qu'à mon avis je n'étais pas censée entendre cela.

Et j'aurais préféré de pas l'entendre d'ailleurs.

Mais c'est moi qui lui avais demandé de tout me confier, j'aurais été hypocrite de ne pas vouloir entendre son histoire à cause d'un sentiment de pure jalousie envers Elizabeth.

Son bras se resserra inconsciemment autour de moi. Il pencha légèrement la tête, puis parla de nouveau.

- Nous avions le même âge quand nous avons commencé à nous parler. C'était la rentrée pour nous les terminales et c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, pas moi. À cette époque, je n'avais pas autant de courage et je n'étais pas aussi sûr de moi que je le suis aujourd'hui.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

- Au début, lorsqu'elle est venue vers moi, je pensais que j'étais en plein rêve. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je puisse l'intéresser autant qu'elle me plaisait ! Puis au fil du temps, nous avons tissé une vraie relation d'amitié, mais je voulais plus, tellement plus.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de nostalgie, et d'une autre émotion que j'eus du mal à identifier, de la tendresse. Oui de la tendresse. De la tendresse et de l'amour à l'égard d'Elizabeth.

Je déglutis difficilement pendant qu'il continuait.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui aie fait le premier pas. Je l'ai embrassé alors que nous étions en train de nous promener dans le parc aux alentours de notre lycée.

Il sourit franchement cette fois-ci.

- Au début elle était surprise et j'ai cru que j'avais commis une grosse erreur, mais ses lèvres ont commencé à bouger avec les miennes et je crois que ça a été le plus bel instant de toute ma vie, souffla-t-il. Son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres charnues.

- À partir de ce moment-là, nous avons été inséparables, tout le monde savait à quel point nous nous aimions. J'avais aussi remarqué que beaucoup de fille regardaient Elizabeth avec méchanceté et certains garçons l'a regardaient avec convoitise. Je n'aimais pas ces regards. Elizabeth et moi étions ensemble et à mes yeux leurs façons de la regarder était plus qu'indécente.

Soudain sa main se crispa sur ma taille et je sus que ce qu'il allait dire dans les prochaines minutes, n'allait pas me plaire.

- J'étais devenu possessif. Je ne supportais plus tout ces mâles en rut ! D'ailleurs quand j'ai commencé à vraiment analyser leurs regards, l'un d'eux m'a vraiment interpellé. Ce regard appartenait à un certain Garrett Hatcher.

Son regard devint tellement dur et menaçant que je frémis.

- Sa façon de regarder Elizabeth m'a choqué. Plus que ça même, ça m'a semblé malsain et pervers. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que pure luxure et autre chose. Quelque chose de tellement plus important et grave que je ne l'ai aperçu que bien après.

Sa voix se cassa sur la fin.

Je voulais avoir un geste réconfortant pour lui, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'étais tellement obnubilé par son histoire. Une histoire qui je savais n'allait pas bien se terminer.

- Quand j'ai vu le regard qui lui portait, j'ai protégé dix fois plus Elizabeth, je l'accompagnais toujours en cours ou quand elle sortait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce Hatcher, un très mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs il continuait à la regarder de cette façon et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue à force. J'ai donc pris la décision d'aller lui parler pour mettre les choses aux clairs.

Il secoua gravement la tête.

- Je suis allé lui parler pour lui expliquer ma façon de pensée, pour lui demander d'arrêter de la regarder de cette manière parce qu'elle était avec moi et que c'était inapproprié et mal élevé. Grave erreur de ma part.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il serra les poings.

- Quand je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, il a ricané. Ce connard m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il s'est mis à rigoler comme un con. Son comportement m'a mis hors de moi et je l'ai frappé. Fort. Mais deux gars de ma classe sont venus nous séparer avant qu'on puisse aller plus loin. Ce que j'ignorais à cet instant, c'est que je venais de lui lancer un défi et il adorait les défis. Et plus grave encore, que je venais de mettre Elizabeth en danger. Un danger énorme.

Ma main qui était posée sur son torse se mit à le caresser sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait l'air tellement perdu.

Il me fit un petit sourire pour me remercier silencieusement.

- Les jours ont passé et le comportement de Garrett devenait de pire en pire. Il n'hésitait plus à tripoter Elizabeth à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il lui murmurait des choses obscènes à l'oreille. Il lui disait qu'elle devait me quitter, que je ne valais rien. Quel enfoiré ! À chaque fois Elizabeth venait me voir en pleurs quand il faisait ce genre de chose et à chaque fois j'allais le voir pour le frapper, le menacer, mais plus j'essayais de m'interposer entre eux, plus Garrett continuait à la molester. Elizabeth était à bout, nous avons décidé ensemble d'aller en parler à la police accompagnée de ses parents et des miens, mais ces salopards de flic nous ont dit qu'il fallait plus de preuves, qu'ils ne nous pouvaient rien faire ! Quelle bande de salopards ceux-là aussi ! fulmina-t-il.

Il se releva soudainement du lit et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Pour l'arrêter dans sa démarche, j'entrepris d'attraper son poignet et de le tirer vers moi pour le faire asseoir sur le lit près de moi. Il serra ma main dans la sienne puis la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un sage baiser. Ce contact me fit frissonner.

- Puis un jour tout a dérapé. Je me rappelle de chaque détail de cette maudite journée. Il faisait beau dehors, et très chaud aussi. J'avais cours en biologie alors qu'Elizabeth était en math avec Garrett. C'était notre dernière heure de cours, à tous. Notre prof nous avait fait sortir en retard ce qui m'a profondément énervé. Je n'aimais pas laisser Elizabeth avec l'autre connard. Quand je suis arrivé devant sa classe, ils étaient déjà tous sortis. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois Elizabeth sur son portable, mais elle ne répondait pas. D'habitude elle avait toujours son portable sur elle et quand c'est moi qui appelé, elle décrochait à la première tonalité. Mais pas cette fois. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave.

Une larme lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir et je me sentais tellement impuissante.

Mais il fallait qu'il termine cette histoire. Il le fallait pour pouvoir avancer.

- Je l'ai cherché partout. Dans tout le lycée. Je suis allé chez elle pour voir si elle était rentré sans moi, mais quand je suis arrivé elle n'y était pas, et ses parents étaient fous d'inquiétude. J'étais tellement paniqué à l'idée que Garett lui ait fait quelque chose.

Il renifla.

- Toute la ville s'est mise à sa recherche. Et on a fini par la retrouver. Enfin je l'ai retrouvé dans une partie très reculée de la forêt qui était juste à côté du lycée. Je l'ai retrouvé à moitié nue dans une position on ne peut plus équivoque, le visage lacéré de coup de couteau. Elle saignait de partout et elle était _morte_.

Mon coeur cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Edward quant à lui éclata en sanglots, il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses yeux me cachant son visage.

Je respirai difficilement. Ce que cette fille et ce qu'Edward avait vécu était un véritable enfer.

Edward continua de pleurer à chaudes larmes et ce fut à ce moment-là que mon corps et mon esprit reprirent vie.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrais contre moi. Son visage était enfoui dans ma poitrine tandis que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer et que visiblement il était en train de revivre aujourd'hui.

Je finis par nous allonger sur le lit. Son visage toujours contre moi tandis que je le serrais plus fort. Son souffle commença à se faire plus régulier et il s'endormit sur moi.

En ce qui me concerne, je fus incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les paroles d'Edward résonnaient en moi encore et encore.

Comment des hommes comme ce Garrett pouvaient exister sur Terre ? Cet homme était un prédateur sexuel complètement fou. L'acte qui l'a commis est en plus d'être injuste, inhumain et horrible. Comment peut-on infliger pareille souffrance à une jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans ?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Je jetai un regard au visage endormi d'Edward et resserrais mon emprise sur lui. J'espérais qu'en faisait cela, je puisse le protéger de toutes les souffrances qu'il a endurées au cours de sa vie.

Il a eu un courage énorme de me raconter son calvaire et le calvaire de sa compagne.

J'embrassai délicatement son front et il bougea légèrement contre moi, son visage s'enfonçant dans mes seins.

Les heures passèrent doucement et mon esprit et mon corps refusait de dormir. Je devais surveiller Edward, s'il se réveillait, je voulais qu'il me voie près de lui, réveillée. J'avais peur qu'il s'en aille si je m'endormais.

En regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, je vis que le jour commençait à émerger. De là où nous étions, nous avions une vue délicieusement belle du lever de soleil. Les trainées rouges et oranges sillonnaient le ciel bleu du matin et se répercutaient sur Edward et moi.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et mon visage devait certainement reflétait ma fatigue due à une nuit blanche. Edward n'avait pas bougé de tout son sommeil, toujours allongé sur moi. Il ronflait légèrement, si légèrement que cela ne me dérangeait en rien.

Il avait l'air tellement paisible à dormir ainsi, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible.

Je savais qu'à son réveil les choses seraient différentes. Tout allait changer.

* * *

**Pour une fois, la fin n'est pas vraiment sadique. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**À très vite ! **

**Marie.M**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 16 ! Mais avant j'ai quelque mot à dire ( encore ) ^^

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire merci. Merci pour avoir laissé autant de review, 41 précisément. C'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne pensais que j'en aurais autant, je m'attendais à peut-être 5 ou 6 en plus, mais pas autant. Alors merci. Vraiment merci !**

**Ensuite j'espère que le message que j'ai laissé ne vous a pas trop " choqué" ou que vous avez trouvé mon message " pas classe" ou que vous vous êtes sentis agressé, comme me l'a fait remarquer Alexandra13 à qui je n'en veux absolument pas d'ailleurs !**

**Le but de ce message était de vous envoyer une sorte d'électrochoc pour vous dire qu'il serait temps que vous fassiez votre travail de lecteur. Le jour où nombre d'entre vous arrêteront d'être spectateur et deviendrez auteur, vous verrez que les reviews sont primordiales pour nous ! C'est notre seule récompense, c'est le seul remerciement qu'on ait après avoir passé du temps à travailler sur un chapitre. Un chapitre qui vous ait destiné. Un chapitre qu'on travaille pendant des heures pour que vous puissiez l'apprécier, pour vous divertir ! Les histoires que créer et développent les auteurs sont uniquement pour vous ! Pas pour nous parce que ceux qui écrivent ces histoires connaissent déjà le dénouement et comme cela va se dérouler.**

**J'espère que vous avez enfin compris et que vous ne m'en veuillez pas pour mes paroles.**

**Si c'est le cas alors il faut que vous vous fassiez une raison parce que je ne changerai pas ma façon de penser.**

**Je tiens maintenant à remercier les anonymes : **

**mimi94r : Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une aussi gentille review. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant et j'espère te voir pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Tatiana : merci beaucoup pour ta première review ! Tu t'en sort très bien ne t'en fait pas :) Merci pour les encouragements.**

**Thalice S : c'est vrai que mon histoire est assez sombre je te l'accorde ! :p merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **

**Fundefic : merci!**

**Ashley355 : la suite est juste en bas ! merci d'avoir laissé un message ! **

**Sol : je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Et je te remercie également pour les compliments. Ensuite en ce qui concerne le message que j'ai laissé, j'avais déjà auparavant demandé à ces lecteurs "fantômes "comme dirait une auteure que j'affectionne ' Lily-Em'-Twins' de laisser une trace de leur passage, et je l'avais demandé de la manière la plus gentille possible, mais apparemment vous n'avez pas compris le message donc j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.**

**Moii 6 : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Sara : ton message m'a fait très plaisir ! je suis très étonné que tu qualifies mon histoire de magnifique ! Je te remercie mille fois !**

**Ines : et si ! Notre pauvre Edward a eu une vie assez difficile ! merci pour le message ! **

**Marion6 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu veuilles continuer à la lire ! :)**

**Elie : Merci mille fois pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! je te remercie pour les compliments ! et oui comme tu peux le voir je réponds aux anonymes ! :)**

**Alison : merci beaucoup ! :)**

**TinkerBella : ahhhhhhhh ! j'adore retrouver tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! Et oui je confirme tu es ma lectrice préférée ! merci pour ton soutien et ton message que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Sordide ? si tu le dis ! :p merci encore, je te fais plein de bisous !**

**Sandy : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là je te laisse lire :) merci d'avoir laissé un message !**

**Kyssy : Oui je te le confirme, son histoire est atroce! merci pour ton message ! :)**

**Ellie : merci beaucoup d'avoir qualifié le chapitre 15 de touchant ! c'est l'émotion que je cherchais justement à faire passer :)**

**Guest : eh oui ! Notre pauvre Edward a beaucoup souffert ! Merci pour le message !**

**Guest du 6/29/13 : Merci pour ton message ! je suis contente que tu " adores" mon histoire ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir :) **

**Et maintenant place à la lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16.**

**POV BELLA.**

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis mon portable vibrer à côté de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward pour vérifier si je ne l'avais pas réveillé. Après m'en être assurée, je consultai le message que j'avais reçu. C'était Melany qui m'avait contacté pour vérifier si j'étais encore vivante. Je souris et lui répondis que oui, puis je lui demandai si je pouvais être encore absente pendants quelques jours puisque nous étions en pleine vacance d'hiver, les parents déposaient beaucoup moins leurs enfants à la crèche. Elle me dit que oui puis me souhaita une bonne journée.

Lorsque les rayons de lumière vinrent frapper le visage endormi d'Edward, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir doucement.

La première chose qu'il vit à son réveil fut moi. Cette constatation me réchauffa le cœur.

J'aimerais tellement être celle qu'il verrait tous les matins lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais conscience que ce rêve allait être difficile à réaliser.

Je ne sais pas si on pouvait qualifier la position d'Edward comme confortable. Sa tête reposait sur mon sein gauche et son bras était replié contre mon ventre.

En fin de compte c'était plutôt moi qui n'étais pas installé confortablement. Mais je n'aurais pas changé position pour rien au monde. Edward avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un contact comme celui-ci.

Je le lui accordai donc.

Il remua contre ma poitrine et redressa sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux encore endormis croisèrent les miens. Au début, il parut tellement désorienté que je me demandai s'il se rappelait de ce qu'il m'avait révélé hier soir.

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant, un sourire qui sembla le calmer quelque peu.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me rende ce sourire, je ne fus donc pas surprise lorsqu'il se contenta de replonger sa tête dans mon sein et de respirer profondément.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux aux reflets tellement rares et les embrassais par la suite.

Il gémit légèrement contre moi et je resserrai ma prise sur lui.

Ses mains s'animèrent et vinrent se loger contre mes flancs qu'il caressa doucement. Ce contact me fit frissonner de plaisir, mais je songeais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour avoir ce genre de pensée.

Sa bouche vint elle aussi caresser la peau de mon cou qui se recouvrit de frissons délicieux.

Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire, il voulait me distraire pour qu'on ne se mette pas à reparler de ce qu'il m'avait confié hier.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il releva la tête et ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes.

Je fus incapable de résister à son baiser, aussi lorsque sa langue vint caresser langoureusement ma lèvre inférieure, je lui autorisais l'accès sans rechigner. Il prit mon visage en coupe et approfondit encore plus notre échange, mais bientôt, nous fûmes en manque d'air et il se recula, la respiration haletante.

Je murmurai son prénom lorsque sa bouche revint plus doucement sur la mienne. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta de m'embrasser chastement.

Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin et il le savait parfaitement.

- Petit-déjeuner ? chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Il m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine.

Pour cette fois, ce fut lui qui cuisina, j'étais trop fatiguée par cette nuit blanche pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je me contentai de m'asseoir sur la chaise haute qui ornait le comptoir de la cuisine et le regarder s'affairer à nous préparer à manger.

Je pensai encore à ce qu'il m'avait révélé hier soir, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je ne le vis pas arriver. Ce n'est que lorsque ses longs doigts carrèrent mes cernes que je m'en rendis compte.

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ? me demanda-t-il concerné.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et je pus y lire de l'inquiétude.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, mentis-je. C'était entièrement faux bien sûr. Mais il n'était pas obligé de savoir que j'étais resté éveillée toute la nuit pour veiller sur lui.

Il plissa ses lèvres. Je devinai qu'il savait que je ne lui disais pas la vérité.

- Bella..., commença-t-il, mais je l'empêchai de continuer en posant délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne. L'effet fut immédiat et il répondit à mon baiser aussi vite que possible.

- Tu sais que tu ne te sortiras sortira pas aussi facilement ? me dit-il tout sourire en se reculant.

Je rigolai et il m'embrassa encore.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de préparer le petit déjeuner, il nous servit et nous mangeâmes en silence.

Je ne voulais pas troubler cette fausse quiétude, parce que je savais que la conversation que nous avions eue la veille était loin d'être fini. Edward s'était arrêté au moment où il avait retrouvé le cadavre d'Elizabeth. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé après cela. Comment s'en était-il sorti ? Bien qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment se remettre d'un drame aussi horrible. Mais je voulais tout de même qu'il finisse de raconter cette partie dramatique de sa vie.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je débarrassais la table et mis les assiettes et les couverts dans le lave vaisselle.

Je sursautai en sentant ses deux bras musclés m'enlacer par-derrière. Il resserra son étreinte protectrice et embrassa mon cou dégagé par mon chignon.

Je l'entendis soupirer de bien-être et il continua son exploration avec ses lèvres tandis que je finissais la vaisselle.

Nous étions bien ainsi.

Dès que je mis le dernier couvert dans la machine, il me retourna vers lui et prit délicatement en coupe mon visage.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis sur mon nez pour descendre ensuite sur mes lèvres qu'il picora du bout des siennes.

Cet échange était loin des baisers fougueux que nous avions échangés auparavant, mais à travers celui-ci, je pus sentir toute la tendresse qu'il voulait me faire passer.

Il mit fin à notre échange et bien que ce baiser avait été délicat, j'haletai comme si je venais de courir.

Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Quant à moi, je plaçai mes mains sur ses biceps.

- Viens te doucher avec moi, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille.

Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre à l'entente de sa proposition. Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna à sa suite.

Nous pénétrâmes dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain attenante. Il se retourna vers moi et entreprit de me retirer le tee-shirt que je lui avais emprunté. Ses yeux devinrent noirs lorsqu'il aperçut ma poitrine nue. Il m'enleva ensuite mon jean que j'avais enfilé sans remettre ma culotte.

- Tu veux me tuer ? me demanda-t-il en finissant de retirer mon pantalon.

- Non pas tout de suite, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements et reprit ma main pour que je pénètre dans la cabine de douche.

J'allumai l'eau et réglai la température.

Je ne voulais pas que cette douche se termine par une séance de sexe, mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui avait déjà posé ses mains sur mes seins.

Il les caressa doucement et je poussai un gémissement appréciateur lorsqu'il pinça mes tétons.

Sa bouche vint s'écraser sur la mienne et sa langue entra dans ma bouche. Il me plaqua contre la paroi derrière moi et pressa son érection contre mon pubis.

Ses mains quittèrent mes seins.

Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de ma taille pour me soutenir tandis que l'autre se perdit dans les plis de mon intimité, il me caressa longuement et je poussai des petits cris d'extase qu'il avala avec ses baisers.

Il s'arrêta avant que je n'ai eu le temps de jouir et je le fusillai du regard. Pour toute réponse, il me souleva contre lui et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

Edward me pénétra sans plus de préliminaires. Son front reposé sur ma poitrine.

Il commença se va et vient et je constatai que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi tendre.

Je profitai du moment présent en sachant pertinemment que la conversation que nous allions avoir ensuite serait difficile, surtout pour lui.

Je jouis rapidement et lui me suivit de près. Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment avant qu'il ne me repose au sol.

Il prit son gel douche et commença à me laver délicatement. J'allais avoir la même odeur que lui, mais cela ne me dérangeait en rien.

Je lui fis la même chose lorsqu'il termina de me nettoyer. Nous nous rinçâmes mutuellement puis nous sortîmes de la cabine. Comme la veille, il enroula une serviette autour de moi.

- Il faudrait que je retourne chez moi, je ne pourrai pas toujours te prendre des vêtements, lui dis-je.

Il me fit son sourire craquant.

- Cela ne me dérange pas que tu prennes mes vêtements.

- Mais je n'ai même pas des sous-vêtements ! m'exclamai-je.

- Et alors ? me répondit-il en me servant un sourire pervers.

Je le frappai au torse et il éclata de rire.

- Allez viens, je vais te prêter quelque chose.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre et il me donna une nouvelle chemise. Bleu cette fois-ci.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de nous vêtir, on s'installa dans le canapé du salon.

Il s'allongea et écarta ses jambes pour que je puisse m'y placer. Dès que je pris place, il me serra fort contre lui.

Ma tête reposait sur son épaule et je la tournai légèrement pour pouvoir le voir. Mes mains vinrent s'enlacer aux siennes qui étaient posées sur mon ventre. Il les serra en retour.

J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage et prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il venait de fermer et posa sur moi un regard craintif. Il avait peur de continuer son histoire. Je le sentais, mais il fallait qu'il la termine, pour pouvoir se sentir mieux. J'avais cette impression qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de son calvaire à quelqu'un. Généralement dans la vie, lorsqu'une chose horrible arrive, comme le drame qu'à vécu Edward, la personne concernée et l'entourage respectif de la victime font tous leurs possibles pour oublier ce drame. Ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas une bonne chose.

Edward devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Pour lui donner la force nécessaire pour continuer, je caressai sa main de mes doigts.

Il eut l'air de se détendre légèrement. Un nouveau trait de sa personnalité se mit en place dans mon esprit, Edward avait besoin d'un toucher. Il était très tactile.

- Quand je l'ai retrouvé dans cette forêt, je suis resté si longtemps choqué par l'image qu'elle me renvoyait que je n'ai eu aucune réaction pendant les premières cinq minutes, commença-t-il. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler par mon prénom que j'ai repris conscience.

Il inspira doucement puis ferma une minute ses yeux.

- L'image d'Elizabeth ainsi mutilée m'a anéanti. Je me suis effondré. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais allongé dans ma chambre avec mes parents et mon frère près de moi.

Il sourit tristement.

- Au début j'avais l'espoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le plus horrible des rêves que mon esprit avait pu imaginer, mais quand j'ai vu les mines qu'affichaient ma famille, j'ai su que tout était réellement arrivé. Heureusement que j'étais déjà allongé. Le choc de sa mort était tel qu'au départ je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, je songeais vraiment que j'allais la revoir au lycée comme si de rien n'était ou qu'elle viendrait dans ma chambre et qu'on passerait notre après-midi à se parler et à écouter de la musique.

Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il avait pu ressentir ce genre de chose. Tout le monde sait que la première étape du deuil est le déni. Personne ne peut concevoir que l'être qu'on aimait le plus au monde est parti à tout jamais.

- Puis petit à petit, la réalité s'est inscrite dans mon esprit, continua-t-il. Le jour de son enterrement est arrivé et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. C'était trop dur, murmura-t-il. Je ne comprenais pas cette injustice ! Comment avait-elle pu vivre un tel calvaire ? Pourquoi a-t-elle mérité pareil traitement ? Et comment ce salopard de Garrett a pu lui infliger cela ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? répéta-t-il avec frénésie en se tirant les cheveux avec ses deux mains et en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

J'entrepris de poser mes mains sur les siennes pour qu'il arrête de se torturer.

- Edward calme toi ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il allait arriver et...

- Si ! Moi je pouvais le prévoir ! rugit-il en m'interrompant et en relevant le regard vers moi. J'aurais dû le prévoir ! Je savais ce que cet enfoiré lui faisait vivre tous les jours, de quelle façon il l'a harcelé et je n'ai rien fait pour la protéger ! Je n'ai rien fait ! cria-t-il.

Je pris son visage en coupe et le forçais à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute-moi bien Edward Cullen ! Ce.N' . .Faute, lui dis-je en insistant sur chaque mot. Tu l'as protégé autant que tu as pu, mais tu ne pouvais pas être partout à la fois. S'il y a un responsable dans cette histoire, c'est la police qui n'a pas bougé lorsque vous êtes allé vous plaindre ! S'il te plaît ne te fustige pas ainsi. Tu ne l'as pas mérité, murmurai-je.

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes à l'entente de mes paroles et il plongea son visage dans mon cou. Il ne pleurait pas, mais on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était totalement perdu.

Je le berçais de nouveau contre moi, attendait qu'il se calme.

Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi enlacés, il se redressa et il entreprit de reprendre notre position initiale. Moi entre ses jambes et lui adossait contre l'accoudoir de son canapé de luxe.

- Qu'en est-il de Garrett ? lui demandai-je après.

- La police a pris du temps à le retrouver, cette ordure avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. On l'a retrouvé près du Texas, deux années après le drame. Il a été jugé là-bas et bien que plusieurs personnes voulaient lui affliger la peine de mort, le juge a opté pour une peine à perpétuité. Personnellement j'aurais penché pour la mise à mort précédée d'une très délicate torture que je lui aurais infligé, mais aujourd'hui je pense que cette peine va lui permettre de réfléchir et peut-être d'exprimer des regrets. Bien que j'en doute. J'ai toujours su inconsciemment que ce type était le mal incarné. Et c'est une chose qu'il aura du mal à changer, finit-il.

Il sembla soulager d'avoir fini une partie de son histoire, mais j'avais encore un million de questions à lui poser.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé après ? murmurai-je contre son épaule.

- Avant la mort d'Elizabeth, j'avais postulé pour une des plus prestigieuses écoles de médecine du pays, mais tu te doutes bien qu'après cela, je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à étudier. J'ai quitté l'endroit où j'habitais. Cette ville me rappelait trop _son_ souvenir. Mes parents ont été anéantis en apprenant mon départ, mais ils comprenaient d'une certaine manière que je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de l'enfer que j'avais vécu. J'ai donc déménagé à Chicago et c'est là que j'ai rencontré James, Laurent et Eleazar. Ils formaient déjà une bande de voleurs. Ils n'ont pas eu du mal à me faire adhérer à leurs idées, c'était une époque où j'étais vraiment perdu et ils m'ont facilement convaincu. Emmett m'avait accompagné à Chicago et il adhéra à notre groupe, ce qui ne me choqua pas puisque Emmett était déjà du genre racaille dans notre ancienne ville, à Forks, soupira-t-il.

Il bougea légèrement pour se mettre plus à l'aise puis continua.

- Nous avions l'ambition de cambrioler l'une des plus grandes banque des États-Unis, localisée à New-York, dit-il.

Il me regarda et esquissa un sourire qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

- Puis je t'ai rencontré, chuchota-t-il. Pas de la meilleure manière, mais nous nous sommes tout de même rencontrés.

Il posa ses lèvres contre ma tempe et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu étais déjà fou de mon corps, plaisantai-je.

Il rigola contre moi.

- Tu as raison, à peine cinq minutes après notre rencontre, nous étions en train de nous envoyer en l'air dans la chambre forte, s'exclama-t-il.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais je n'eus pas l'impression de lui faire du mal.

Nous restâmes plusieurs instants ainsi installés sur le canapé.

Puis une pensée traversa mon esprit, le jour où Eleazar m'avait vu en compagnie d'Edward et la manière dont il m'avait regardé. La façon dont Edward s'était instinctivement mis entre nous deux pour me protéger. Le comportement d'Eleazar avait dû lui rappeler celui de Garett.

- Edward ?

- Oui ? répondit-il.

- C'est pour cela que tu as fait ça, le jour où Eleazar nous a vus ? lui demandai-je en me retournant pour le regarder.

Ses yeux devinrent graves et il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Voilà ma merveilleuse fin sadique !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Et bonne chance à tous les bacheliers pour les résultats aujourd'hui ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Saluttttt !**

**Voilà le chapitre 17 ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est un peu court !**

**Merci dix mille fois pour vos messages !**

**Pour les anonymes :**

**Sol : voilà la suite ! :) merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Je suis contente de t'avoir revu pour ce chapitre ! Et non ne t'en fais pas je n'avais pas mal pris ton message précédent ! Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Lulu : je suis très contente que tu aies découvert mon histoire et que tu l'aimes. Oui je sais, je suis une auteur très sadique je te l'accorde. La suite est là je te laisse, bonne lecture, bisous ! **

**Marion6 : contente de te revoir pour ce chapitre ! Tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres ! :p merci pour ton message ! bisous.**

**Ellie : merci mille fois pour ton message ! :) je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plus ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous. Oui je suis sadique ! :D**

**Ashley355 : merci pour ton compliment ! :) la suite est là bonne lecture ! **

**Ellie du 7/5/13 : Oui je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, ils sont mignons ! La suite est juste en-dessous, je te laisse lire ! Et merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Bisous !**

**TinkerBelle : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les auteurs qui se fichent pas mal de leurs lecteurs ! Mais tu sais que moi je t'apprécie énormément et que je ne ferais jamais cela ( regard attendrissant) :p Et je confirme une nouvelle fois, c'est toi ma préférée ! Pour revenir à l'histoire, je sais que c'est très tendre, et c'est tout ce que j'aime et que tu aimes aussi d'ailleurs ! Oui tout le monde appréhende sa réponse, pour savoir voilà la suite ! Je te fais d'énormes bisous ! à bientôt ! **

**Kyssy : mais non ne boudes pas ! je me suis dépêché d'écrire la suite ! :p Merci pour ton message ! Bisous ! **

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

**POV BELLA.**

_- C'est pour cela que tu as fais ça. Le jour où Eleazar nous a vus ? lui demandai-je en me retournant pour le regarder._

_Ses yeux devinrent graves et il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre._

- Je..., commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Il me regarde intensément avant de continuer.

- Oui Bella, la façon dont il t'avait regardé m'avait rappelé celle de Garett. Tout y était ! Le regard et le sourire prédateur comme si tu étais sa proie. Je savais qu'Eleazar avait tendance à utiliser les femmes et les jeter après. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu avoir un tel regard pour une femme. C'est ce qui m'a le plus effrayé. Je voulais te protéger. J'ai toujours voulu te protéger, murmura-t-il à la fin.

Sa petite tirade me fit encore plus tomber amoureuse de lui si c'était possible. Ce côté protecteur qu'il avait me faisait littéralement fondre. Comment pouvait-on aimer autant une personne qui visiblement n'éprouvait pas la même chose ? Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, je resterai persuadé que l'amour de ma vie était Edward. Mais l'amour de la sienne était Elizabeth. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec un amour aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait eu pour sa défunte compagne ?

Prise de désespoir j'eus du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes. Secondes pendant lesquelles mon cœur battait la chamade.

Edward surprit d'entendre ma respiration s'accélérer à ce point, posa une main sur mon cœur pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

J'étais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Il me retourna pour que je me retrouve en face de lui et mit ses mains sur mes deux joues. Il plongea son regard inquiet dans le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ? me demanda-t-il soucieux.

Comme je ne répondis pas, il plaqua ses lèvres contre mon front et attendit que ma crise d'angoisse passe.

Il m'allongea délicatement sur le canapé, son corps au-dessus du mien, ses bras enroulaient autour de ma taille et son visage à quelques malheureux centimètres du mien.

Je n'avais pas la force de le regarder droit dans les yeux, c'était trop dur.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, je finis par me détendre. Mes muscles se relâchèrent doucement et je pus de nouveau respirer normalement.

Edward s'aperçut de ces changements et me regarda tentant d'analyser la situation. Lorsqu'il vit que j'allais mieux, il voulut se relever, mais je l'en empêchais.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou pour qu'il reste sur moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'échappe.

Il accéda à ma demande et cala encore plus son corps contre le mien.

Nous étions tranquillement installés ainsi. Je ne voulais plus bouger.

Mais bien évidemment notre condition d'humain refit son apparition et le ventre d'Edward se mit à gargouiller tellement fort qu'il se répercuta sur le mien.

Nous rîmes à l'unisson à ce son.

Il nous releva et me proposa une pizza que j'acceptais volontiers.

Après avoir mangé à notre faim, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je alors qu'il était en train de jeter la boîte de pizza dans la poubelle.

- Hmm ? répondit-il distraitement.

- Il serait peut-être temps que je rentre chez moi, lui dis-je doucement.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi et prit un air paniqué. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, qu'avait-il ?

- Quoi déjà ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je rigolai doucement.

- Edward, ça va faire deux jours que je dors ici. Et j'aurais besoin de vêtements propres, insistai-je.

- Bella, ne te tracasse pas pour ce genre de chose, je peux te prêter mes vêtements. Ils te vont beaucoup mieux qu'à moi d'ailleurs, rigola-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je gloussai contre son torse. Il me releva délicatement le visage pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je remarquai que ce genre de gestes se multipliaient entre lui et moi et j'adorai cela.

Je me reculai après avoir échangé un délicat baiser avec lui et posai à nouveau ma tête contre son torse.

- Je vais vraiment devoir y aller, dis-je.

- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure sur le canapé.

Tout mon corps se tendit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pourquoi j'avais paniqué à ce point.

- Ce n'était rien Edward, murmurai-je les mains posaient sur son torse dur. Juste une crise d'angoisse, finis-je.

- Oui j'avais remarqué, merci, dit-il sarcastique. Je frappai son torse pour la forme. Il me sourit tendrement puis posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Ce que je te demande Bella, c'est qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ? demanda-t-il.

Que répondre à cela ? Que pendant un instant j'avais compris que jamais je ne serais aussi extraordinaire qu'Elizabeth ? Que jamais Edward ne pourra m'aimer comme il l'aimait ? Que nous n'aurions pas notre happy end ? Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler tout ça.

Il ne comprendrait pas.

À ses yeux je resterai la bonne copine avec qui il peut s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps.

À cette constatation, mon cœur se serra de douleur et les larmes inondèrent mes yeux sans pour autant couler sur mes joues.

Avant que je ne lâche prise et que je laisse mon chagrin éclater en affreux sanglots, je décidai de fuir.

Je me dérobai des bras protecteurs d'Edward et me rendit dans sa chambre en courant.

Trop abasourdi par mon comportement, il me laisse m'échapper sans pouvoir me retenir.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, je rassembler le peu d'affaire que j'avais ramené ici et mis mes chaussures et mon manteau.

Mais lorsque je voulus prendre mon sac à main, un bras m'en empêcha.

Edward me prit le sac des mains et le balança sur le lit.

Je le regardai faire choquée.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était moi qui m'étais enfuie comme une véritable furie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Bella ? me demanda-t-il surpris par mon comportement.

- Rien, mentis-je. Je dois juste retourner chez moi d'accord ? lui dis-je.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un débile, on était en train de parler calmement et tout d'un coup tu as paniqué et tu as fui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? insista-t-il.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien, répétai-je.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. J'avais trop honte.

Il resta quelques instants à me regarder avec insistance.

- Je dois juste rentrer chez moi, dis-je encore une fois.

Il soupira d'agacement, mais finalement abdiqua.

- Très bien, mais je t'accompagne, décida-t-il soudainement.

J'allais lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il m'en empêcha en déposant un long et tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Nous étions dans sa voiture en route vers mon appartement. Je remarquai que depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, nous n'arrêtions pas de voyager entre chez lui et chez moi.

Nous nous étions rarement quittés depuis nos retrouvailles dans cette ruelle.

- À quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il en voyant que je n'étais pas vraiment avec lui.

- Au soir où nous nous étions retrouvés, lui répondis-je tout simplement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Cela attisa ma curiosité.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à mon appartement.

Dès que nous franchîmes la porte, Edward se jette tout naturellement sur le canapé. Je souris face à son geste. Tandis que moi j'allais me changer pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus convenable.

En revenant dans le salon, je constatai qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il leva le regard vers moi lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce et ses yeux parcoururent mon corps.

Je rougis et il s'en rendit compte immédiatement.

- Je te préférai avec mes vêtements, sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et partis nous préparer du café.

Je m'installai près de lui et d'instinct, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de son corps chaud.

Mon cœur faisait des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il avait ce genre de geste envers moi.

Je bus une gorgée de mon café et il fit de même.

- Edward ? Il tourna son visage vers moi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire dans la voiture lorsque je t'ai dit à quoi je pensais ? demandai-je en me rappelant qu'il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose d'important.

- Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu pensais au jour où l'on s'est revus ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Je hochai la tête, impatiente de connaître la réponse.

Il soupira longuement puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute Bella, je crois que tu vas mal le prendre, commença-t-il. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je pense que tu as été inconsciente. Vraiment inconsciente, termina-t-il.

J'encaissai sans rien dire. Bien sûr, je savais que j'avais été inconsciente, beaucoup trop inconsciente. Mais ce soir là, j'avais cru l'avoir aperçu. C'était mon instinct qui m'avait dicté ma conduite. Pas mon instinct de survie je vous l'accorde, mais quelque chose en moi m'avait poussé à le suivre.

- Je le sais Edward, lui dis-je doucement. Je sais que j'ai été inconsciente de faire cela.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

Comment répondre à cela ? pensai-je dans ma tête. Il fallait avouer que ça avait été un acte un peu désespéré. Cette nuit-là, je n'avais eu aucune certitude concernant l'identité de cet homme aux cheveux bronze qui courait pourtant j'avais pris tous les risques.

Edward attendait toujours ma réponse.

- Je t'ai vu courir vers cette ruelle. Et va savoir pourquoi, quelque chose en moi m'a poussé à te suivre, débitai-je rapidement.

- Quelque chose en toi ? répéta-t-il. Tu veux dire une sorte d'instinct ? dit-il d'une manière qui m'amena à penser qu'il n'y croyait pas.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Il me regarda longuement. Je devinai qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il semblait réfléchir à la manière la plus délicate de me l'annoncer.

- Bella... J'espère que tu aies consciente que si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait pu être dramatique. Imagine que la personne que tu pensais être moi avait été un violeur ou un meurtrier ? dit-il avec agitation.

Je reniflai tout doucement et le regardai. Son regard exprimait que de l'inquiétude et autres chose de plus délicat à identifier et analyser.

Je savais pourquoi il avait l'air aussi inquiet. C'était à cause d'Elizabeth. Il avait peur de se voir reproduire le même schéma.

- Edward je comprends ton point de vue, mais je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre et de toute façon je me doutais que c'était toi. Je n'aurais pas pris de risque sinon, énonçai-je.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils et une nouvelle émotion vient interférer avec son inquiétude.

La colère.

Je venais de réveiller à nouveau sa colère et donc par conséquent son côté lunatique.

- Tu sais te défendre ? répéta-t-il. Beaucoup de femmes disent cela, mais quand un homme veut prendre le dessus sur une femme, il y parvient sans mal ! Les forces ne sont pas vraiment équilibrées de ce point de vue-là ! s'énerva-t-il. D'ailleurs tu n'avais aucun indice sur le fait que c'était moi et pas un autre ! termina-t-il sur un ton dur.

- Si ! Puisque je te dis que je t'avais reconnu ! dis-je une nouvelle fois.

- Mais enfin Bella, il faisait nuit donc très sombre. Tu as vu un homme courir vers une ruelle qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance et tu l'as suivie ! Tu es complètement folle ! cria-t-il.

Voilà la phrase qu'il voulait sortir depuis le début. Que j'étais folle d'avoir fait cela.

La colère commença elle aussi à grimper doucement, mais surement en moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire cela. Il ne savait pas à quel point les deux dernières années sans lui avait été difficile pour moi et que lorsque j'avais aperçu cet homme qui lui ressemblait tellement même de dos courir ce soir là, mon cœur avait deviné que c'était lui. Lui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Je voulus me relever du canapé dans lequel j'étais installé dans ses bras, mais il m'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille. Je n'essayais pas de lutter contre lui, il était trop fort à ce jeu là.

- Laisse-moi, lui dis-je d'une voix irritée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il aussi surpris qu'en colère.

- Parce que je veux me lever, répondis-je d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude.

- Explique-moi d'abord ce que tu as aujourd'hui d'accord ? demanda-t-il en élevant également sa voix. D'abord tu fais une crise d'angoisse sur mon canapé, puis tu t'enfouis de ma cuisine alors qu'on était en train de parler normalement, puis tu t'énerves quand je te fais une remarque. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! demanda-t-il avec mécontentement.

- Tu viens de me traiter de folle en hurlant ! lui répondis-je. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu as fait une remarque ! Et maintenant laisse-moi me lever !

Il desserra ses bras de ma taille et me laissa partir vers la cuisine. J'entendais ses pas juste derrière moi.

Je pris un verre et me servis à boire pour me calmer.

Edward vient m'enlacer par derrière, c'était peut-être un geste d'excuse pour avoir crié ou peut-être pas. Désormais avec lui je ne savais plus trop.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, je savais que je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Ça faisait trop de choses à encaisser. Nos retrouvailles mouvementées, notre relation ambiguë, mes sentiments amoureux pour lui qui étaient non réciproque, la révélation de son passé, ses sautes d'humeurs et plus que tout, l'incertitude qui planait au-dessus de moi. Je ne savais pas si j'avais un avenir avec lui. Parce que en y réfléchissant, où tout cela allait nous mener ? Ou plus exactement, aller me mener ?

Edward avait aimé aussi fort qu'il l'avait pu Elizabeth et j'étais presque sûr qu'il aimait toujours. Elle resterait à jamais son premier amour. Son premier en tout.

Alors où était ma place dans tout cela ? Qu'étais-je censé faire aujourd'hui ? Le soutenir dans sa vie parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas bien ? D'accord, mais qui allait me soutenir moi ? Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme cela.

Les lèvres d'Edward sur ma joue ma ramenèrent au moment présent.

- Bella parle-moi, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Je ne peux pas, chuchotai-je à mon tour.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je t'en prie parle-moi, répéta-t-il.

La tentation de tout lui dire était forte, beaucoup trop forte.

J'avais envie de tout lui révéler : mes sentiments pour lui, mon désir de former un couple avec lui. Lui dire à quel point cela m'avait blessé le fait qu'il s'en aille sans laisser de trace, lui dire à quel point cela a été dur pendant deux ans.

Mais la peur était encore trop présente, comment allait-il le prendre ? Et s'il me fuyait, m'abandonnait ?

À la place je me retournais et plaquais mes lèvres avec force contre les siennes. Il sembla surpris pendant une seconde, mais répondit bien vite à mon baiser.

Nous nous embrasâmes longuement.

Je ne voulais pas mettre un terme à cet échange et lui non plus.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nos respirations étaient plus que rapides.

Nous étions encore très soudés physiquement. Il m'enlaçait et moi aussi.

- Edward, commençai-je. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je décidai que c'était le bon moment. Il faut que tu me dises ce que nous somme réellement l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux plus faire semblant.

* * *

**Mouahahahahah ! Vous devez être en train de m'insulter, j'en suis sûre !**

**À bientôt les ****amies !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 18 ! **

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitre 17, comme d'habitude je suis très excitée à l'idée de lire vos commentaires et impressions ! :)**

**Pour les anonymes :**

**TINKERBELLE : ****C'est vrai je suis ton auteure préférée ? Wouahhah, je suis trop contente ! :D Mdr oui arrêtons avec tout ce " blabla dégoulinant de guimauve" comme tu dis si bien ! Eh oui c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ressentir à travers le chapitre 17 ( avec la relation à sens unique) Merci à l'infini multiplié par l'infini ( Revenge tu connais ? :p) pour ton message ! Je te fais plein de bisous ! PS : tu as raison, Edward c'est moche ! **

**Mathilde : ****Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça t'ait plus ! :)**

**Miss G**** : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton message m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon histoire et de te compter comme nouvelle lectrice :) Bisous !**

**Ashley355**** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Oui désolée pour la fin sadique, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas :p Voilà la suite ! Je te fais plein de bisous !**

**Ines : Tu trouves ? c'est vrai que certains moment sont un peu tristes, je te l'accorde. Merci pour ton message !**

**twilight-poison : je t'en prie ! Tu le sauras en lisant la suite :p**

**Kyssy : Edward assuré ? Ça va être difficile :p Merci beaucoup pour ton message !**

**Ellie : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, énervée elle est marrant ! :p Merci beaucoup pour ton message !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18.**

**POV BELLA.**

_- Edward, commençai-je. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je décidai que c'était le bon moment. Il faut que tu me dises ce que nous sommes réellement l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux plus faire semblant._

Nos corps toujours enlacés, je le sentis se tendre contre moi et sa respiration s'accéléra subitement. Comportement qui ne me surprit absolument pas en somme.

Je venais de lui demander la chose qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, je l'avais appris en l'observant quotidiennement.

Nos regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous nous dévisageâmes pendant de longues secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles je n'arrivai pas à lire la moindre expression ou le moindre sentiment dans ses yeux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien.

Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment.

Je commençai à être terrifiée. Pourquoi avais-je l'horrible impression qu'il ne ressentait rien?

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ma taille. Sa respiration s'accéléra elle aussi.

Il expira difficilement et son haleine fraiche se répercuta sur mon visage.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus je cédai à une angoisse qui me broyait le ventre et le cœur.

Sa réponse allait sceller à jamais notre relation, j'en étais presque sûre.

Lorsque je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je retins mon souffle prête à encaisser ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

- Bella, souffla-t-il.

Son front se posa contre le mien, je pensai que c'était un bon signe, mais je me trompai.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parle de cela maintenant ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa question me surprit. Pourquoi je voulais qu'on parle de ça maintenant ? Il venait vraiment de me demander cela ?

- Parce que nous n'avons jamais défini ce qu'était notre relation et ce qu'on l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre Edward ! m'exclamai-je.

Surprit il se recula pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent après avoir entendu mes mots.

Je décidai de continuer ce que j'avais à lui dire depuis si longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, hein ? Dis-le-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? demandai-je rageusement.

Son silence me tuait. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de cela maintenant, c'est clair ? me dit-il froidement.

Il se détourna aussitôt de moi et retourna dans le salon.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte de la cuisine, je le retins par le poignet et l'obligeai à me regarder en face.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir, il n'avait pas le droit de fuir.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? criai-je. Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible et froid après ce que je viens de te demander ! continuai-je.

Ma voix se cassa sur la fin.

Son regard aussi bien que son visage reflétèrent sa colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Isabella ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Les larmes affluèrent dans mes yeux, mais je me battais pour les retenir tant bien que mal.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que je suis réellement pour toi Edward, répondis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es pour moi Bella, je n'arrive pas à définir mes sentiments pour toi pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est le bordel là-dedans et là aussi, me dit-il en désignant sa tête puis son cœur.

Sa réponse me blessait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait due.

Après tout ce que nous avions vécu tous les deux ces derniers temps, il ne savait toujours pas.

- Mais..., commençai-je avant de m'interrompre pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire et comment j'allais le formuler. Tu passe ton temps à me faire l'amour, tu passes ton temps à avoir des gestes tendres, très tendres même envers moi. Tu me dis que tu veux me protéger, que tu veux prendre soin de moi et après ça, tu m'annonces que tu ne sais pas ce que je représente pour toi ? lui demandai-je abasourdie.

Mon visage devait refléter ma peine car je vis ses yeux se remplir de culpabilité et de remords. Il leva doucement sa main vers mon visage pour la posa sur ma joue.

Son pouce caressa délicatement ma pommette pour essuyer une larme que je n'avais même pas sentie tomber.

- Je t'en prie ne pleure pas, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. Il faut que tu me laisses du temps Bella, laisse-moi seulement du temps pour que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

- Du temps ? répétai-je comme un robot. Je trouve que j'ai attendu assez longtemps tu ne penses pas ? lui demandai-je avec indignation.

Il se recula légèrement de moi pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Bella, ça fait à peine deux semaines que nous nous sommes retrouvés, me dit-il d'une voix calme. La façon dont il m'avait dit cette phrase me faisait penser que j'étais folle.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? sifflai-je entre mes dents.

La curiosité ainsi que la peur illuminèrent son regard vert.

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait totalement perdu. Ce qui ne me faciliter pas vraiment la tâche.

- Quand tu es partie de cette maudite banque le jour de ton minable braquage, après m'avoir fait l'amour, tu ne t'aies pas dit que peut-être je ne le prendrai pas si bien que ça ? lui dis-je avec fureur.

Il cligna des yeux comme pour se rappeler de la façon dont il m'avait quitté ce jour-là.

Sa main qui se trouvait sur mon cou un moment plutôt tomba mollement le long de son corps.

Nous étions tellement proches physiquement, mais d'un autre côté tellement éloignés émotionnellement.

- Mais Bella, nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer, je... je ne comprends pas... murmura-t-il à la fin de sa phrase.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et ce qu'il y vit dû le toucher au plus profond de son être car ses mains se mouvèrent soudainement pour venir englober délicatement mon visage et sa bouche se rapprocha dangereusement de la mienne.

Je me dérobai avant qu'il n'ait pu m'offrir un baiser. Un baiser que j'aurais voulu avoir, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire et manipuler de la sorte.

Il savait que ces baisers avaient le don de me remonter le moral et même d'oublier ce que j'étais en train de lui dire.

Mais malgré mon envie de l'embrasser fougueusement, tous ces non-dits ne pouvaient plus attendre. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Il sembla peinait de ma réaction et une vague de culpabilité m'envahit brutalement, mais j'essayai de ne pas trop la laisser me submerger. J'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour lui révéler ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Sa réaction et ses paroles futures seraient décisives pour notre relation.

- J'avais remarqué que tu ne comprenais rien Edward, commençai-je. J'avais noté que tu ne voyais pas ou que tu ne voulais pas voir les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, dis-je d'une voix claire, mais faible.

Sa mâchoire se contracta subitement et il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Son regard semblait vouloir fuir le mien.

Je venais de toucher des cordes sensibles, très sensibles.

L'amour.

Les sentiments.

L'engagement.

Toutes ces choses auxquelles il semblait avoir renoncé depuis Elizabeth.

J'attendais quelques secondes pour voir s'il allait avoir une quelconque réaction à ce que je venais de dire, mais puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire ou faire quelque chose, je décidai de poursuivre.

- Tu sais, quand tu es sortis de cette banque aussi brutalement, j'ai cru que j'étais en train de faire un rêve, ou de cauchemarder plutôt. Tu vas surement te demander comment j'ai pu ressentir cela alors que nous nous connaissions même pas. La réponse est très simple, le coup de foudre Edward. Le coup de foudre tout simplement, terminai-je dans un souffle.

Il avala bruyamment sa salive tandis que mes révélations faisaient leurs chemins dans son esprit.

Je pouvais voir qu'Edward était mal à l'aise. Mes révélations semblaient avoir eu un effet sur lui. Et pour être honnête avec moi-même, pas le meilleur des effets...

- Bella... commença-t-il. Mais je l'arrêtai en levant ma main pour qu'il me laisse parler.

Il ne devait pas m'interrompre. Maintenant que j'étais lancé, il fallait que je continue.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Moi non plus au début je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais avoir de tels sentiments à ton égard. Après tout, qui étais-tu pour moi ? Rien absolument rien. Mais ton départ m'a affecté plus que ça n'aurait dû et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé par je ne sais pas quels moyens que j'étais malheureusement tombée amoureuse de toi.

Je l'entendis respirer difficilement, mais je poursuivais. Je savais que ce que j'étais en train de lui révéler le déroutait. Après tout, il s'imaginait que je resterai la fille qui acceptait de se laisser baiser sans rien attendre en retour.

- Ce que je me suis demandé les jours qui ont suivi notre première rencontre, c'était ce que toi tu as ressentis pendant ces quelques minutes où nous avions été ensemble. Est-ce que tu regrettais de t'être laissé aller comme ça ? Est-ce que tu pensais à moi ou au fait que ça a pu me troubler, me blesser que tu sois partis sans rien me laisser de toi ? Ou mieux encore, c'est la question qui me hante encore aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu ressentais la même chose que moi ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Dire qu'il était troublé par tout ce que je disais était un doux euphémisme. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à m'entendre déblatérer sur tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose, ainsi je fus choquée lorsque je l'entendis sa voix me répondre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais pu ressentir ce genre de chose pour moi le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés Bella, dit-il. Je pouvais entendre derrière sa voix une petite note de culpabilité et de remords.

- Et bien si. J'ai ressenti toutes ces choses pour toi et je les ressens encore aujourd'hui, murmurai-je

Il avança doucement vers moi pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

Sa proximité me troubla plus que de raison. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer l'étendue de ma tristesse et de mon désarroi. Je l'avais trop souvent fait par le passé.

Il y a quelques années, j'étais une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de forte, d'indépendante et de déterminée. Mais lorsque je compare cette femme qui a été PDG d'une grande banque et la femme que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, le contraste était immense.

Comment ai-je pu changer à ce point ?

La réponse est simple.

Un nom, un seul nom : _Edward._

C'était lui qui était la cause de mon changement.

Lui qui était la cause de tout.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas sa main se poser délicatement sur ma joue et je ne sentis pas son bras s'enrouler fermement autour de ma taille.

Avant que je n'ai pu décider de faire quelque chose pour m'échapper de son étreinte, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Il m'embrasse doucement, très tendrement.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à aimer son baiser, il avait un arrière-goût amer.

Quand il se recula finalement de moi, je vis une fois de plus la culpabilité se refléter dans ses iris.

Une partie de moi appréciait de le voir ressentir ce genre de chose. Après tout ce que j'avais enduré par sa faute, par son indifférence face à mes sentiments, il ressentait enfin du remords.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens.

Lui pardonner ? Lui pardonner quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par cette phrase ?

Lui pardonner de m'avoir fait souffrir ? De ne pas arriver à savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi ? Ou tout autre chose ?

Soudain la vérité éclata dans mon esprit. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il ne me demandait pas pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, mais pour ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre avec moi. Cette révélation provoqua une douleur fulgurante.

Mais je devais avoir la confirmation. Je voulais qu'il me le dise de vive voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandai-je d'une voix inaudible.

Il savait que je savais ce qu'il avait voulu me dire, mais il se doutait que je voulais l'entendre clairement.

- Me mettre en couple au jour d'aujourd'hui est inenvisageable Bella, dit-il enfin. Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa-t-il.

Ma respiration se coupa et mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant une seconde entière.

J'avais eu l'espoir qu'il change d'avis. Je pensais réellement que tout ce qu'on avait partagé avait eu un impact positif sur lui et sur le fait de s'engager avec moi.

Mais Edward ne voulait toujours pas être avec moi. Il ne le voudrait surement jamais.

J'avais échoué. Il ne voudrait jamais de moi de cette façon.

Mon visage devait être livide et mes tremblements impressionnant parce qu'Edward plia ses genoux pour être à hauteur de mes yeux et son regard reflétait son inquiétude.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut me prendre dans ses bras, je me dérobai une nouvelle fois de lui.

Ma réaction ne sembla pas le surprendre, mais même s'il semblait s'y attendre, un voile de tristesse obscurcie ses traits délicats.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, je me souciai peu de ses états d'âme ou de ses ressentiments. Seule son annonce résonnait dans ma tête.

Il ne voulait pas de moi.

Cette information fit son chemin dans son esprit et plus les minutes passaient, plus la douleur se faisait plus grande et plus intense.

Il devait partir. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps avant de m'écrouler et de laisser libre cours à ma souffrance et à mes larmes de désespoir.

L'espoir avait été si grand, la déception tout autant.

- Va-t'en, je t'en prie, lui demandai-je à bout de souffle.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi pour me donner une contenance.

Pour soutenir mon cœur blessait.

- Bella... je... commença-t-il, mais je lui coupais la parole.

- Ne dis rien ! m'exclamai-je. Je te demande seulement de t'en aller, s'il te plaît, le suppliai-je.

Ma voix avait tremblé et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Il devait partir avant.

Je l'entendis soupirait fortement. Je n'osais pas relever le regard vers lui.

Il sembla enfin accéder à ma demande. Mes yeux rivés sur le sol, je vis ses pieds passaient devant moi et se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination, il rebroussa chemin et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il plaqua sa main contre ma nuque pour me retenir et planta un long baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pus plus les retenir et les larmes dévalèrent le long de mes joues.

Notre baiser fut très humide à cause de mes perles salées. Edward les sentis surement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il sortit de chez moi en claquant la porte.

Je m'écroulai.

Le claquement de cette porte avait sonné comme _une fin_. _Notre fin._

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Eh oui tout va mal pour nos deux tourtereaux ! **

**Je vous dit à bientôt ! Je vous fais plein de bisous ! **

**Marie.M**


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà le chapitre 19 ! Je vais juste me contenter de remercier les reviewers ! **Et** **place à la lecture !** _

_twilight poison : oui je suis d'accord avec toi, il est très dur en affaires ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message !_

_Tinker Belle : Je suis 100 % d'accord avec toi concernant Lisaa's, c'est une superbe auteur ! Oh merci tu es troop gentille ! ( double cœur) Mdr oui scotche lui les paupières :p le magicien d'Oz ? j'adore ! Merci mille fois pour ton message, ça m'a fait très plaisir comme d'habitude ! Je te fais un milliard de bisous ! Prends soin de toi!_

_Kyssy : oui ça fait très mal même ! merci pour ton commentaire ! :)_

_Ashley355 : je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue ! A vrai dire j'avais un peu peur avec ce chapitre, mais apparemment il vous a plu ! :) Merci pour ton message ! Mille, bisous a toi._

_Hellie : oui pauvre Bella, elle ne fait que souffrir ! Merci pour ton message! :)_

_Ines : Mdr tu comptes me dire la même chose à chaque chapitre ? :p mais je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi, c'est très triste ! Merci beaucoup ! :)_

_Mlanie : merci beaucoup !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19.**

**POV EWDARD.**

Lorsque je franchis la porte de son appartement, j'eus du mal à respirer. Devoir la quitter de cette façon m'avait fait du mal. Plus que je ne le pensais.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher et avant de partir, je l'avais embrassé. Je n'avais pas voulu partir comme ça, sans rien faire. Elle avait répondu à mon baiser, mais ses pleurs m'avaient serré le cœur.

Je restai quelques minutes dans le couloir menant à son appartement à tenter de calmer mon cœur qui s'affolait.

J'étais toujours dos à sa porte, en train de me tenir contre la rambarde de l'escalier. En quittant son domicile, j'avais eu le temps d'entendre une sorte de gros bruit qui m'évoquait la chute de quelqu'un.

Ce bruit m'avait terrifié pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne en main.

À l'heure actuelle, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et sortis de son immeuble rageusement.

J'étais énervé, peiné aussi.

Je pénétrai dans ma voiture et me rendis chez moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé bon sang ? Comment en avions pu en arriver là ?

Nous étions en train de parler tranquillement, quand soudain elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle était pour moi. Son empressement m'a pris au dépourvu et j'avais eu du mal à formuler une réponse qui ne m'impliquerai par dans une relation, mais qui ne la blesserait pas par la même occasion. Au final, cela n'avait servi à rien, puisque j'étais certain que je l'avais blessé.

Une grosse vague de remords et de culpabilité m'envahit sans que je ne puisse rien y faire pour la retenir. Plus j'essayais de me dire que j'avais fait le bon choix, plus la triste réalité me rattrapait.

Non je n'avais pas fait le bon choix, mais les choses étaient déjà faites et vu la façon dont elle m'avait demandé de sortir de chez elle, je ne pensais pas pouvoir me faire pardonner.

Je claquai durement la porte de mon appartement et partis m'affaler sur mon canapé.

Ces derniers jours, nous avions été vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre, je lui avais tout révélé à propos de mon amour de jeunesse : Elizabeth.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle me pose la question que je ne voulais absolument pas entendre en ce moment !

Mes sentiments pour elle étaient trop confus pour que je puisse mettre un nom dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger de moi que je lui réponde aussi rapidement alors que je ne savais pas si mes sentiments rimaient avec amour.

Former un couple maintenant me semblait impossible voir trop dangereux.

J'avais déjà aimé comme un dingue par le passé et le résultat n'avait pas été l'un des meilleurs.

Est-ce que le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle ?

Pourrais-je me risquer à l'aimer alors que tout cela me terrifiait ?

Mes pensées continuaient à tourbillonner à l'intérieur de mon esprit et je finis par m'endormir épuisé.

**POV BELLA.**

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Edward avait franchi la porte de mon domicile.

Six jours où cette fois-ci je me battais pour tenter de vivre normalement. J'essayais le moins possible de penser à lui, ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

À mes yeux, le fait qu'Edward ne veuille pas de moi avait à tout jamais scellé notre histoire.

Si on pouvait vraiment parler d'histoire. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu définir ce que j'étais pour lui et à mon avis je n'étais rien de plus qu'une bonne copine à ses yeux.

Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas être son amie et encore moins la fille qu'il utilisait pour pouvoir se soulager de temps en temps. Il n'avait qu'à chercher une autre idiote telle que moi pour se satisfaire.

Mais un désagréable détail persistait dans mon esprit.

La révélation de son sombre passé.

Si je n'était vraiment rien été pour lui, m'aurait-il révélé cela ?

Mon cœur et ma raison me hurlaient que non, pourtant cela ne changeait pas grand-chose ou si cela changeait quelque chose, c'est que ça ne faisait qu'empirer mon sentiment peut-être exagéré de trahison et d'ingratitude envers moi.

Après tout, je l'avais bien consolé après qu'il m'ait tout raconté. J'avais passé une nuit blanche à veiller sur lui et le lendemain de son aveu, j'avais encore été là pour lui.

Assise sur le petit lit près de Lily, la petite nouvelle de cette crèche, je pensai à tout autre chose aussi.

Le jour du braquage, lorsque le policier m'avait demandé de décrire Edward, le seul braqueur qui m'avait révélé son visage, j'avais menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sa cagoule.

Je l'avais protégé.

J'aurais très bien pu l'envoyer croupir en prison, mais j'avais décidé de ne rien dire.

Pour lui. Encore une fois. Parce que je l'aimais et que je l'avais toujours aimé.

Depuis que je le connaissais je n'avais cessé d'être là pour lui, là était tout le problème.

Comment me remerciait-il ? En me blessant, une nouvelle fois.

Le sentiment d'injustice était encré en moi et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller de sitôt.

La douleur aussi persistait et se battait pour atteindre son chemin vers mon cœur, mais je la repoussais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Notamment en me tuant à la tâche au travail, ces six derniers jours, je les avais presque entièrement passés avec les enfants.

Sauf les nuits, bien sûr.

C'était le seul moment où je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser à Edward et à tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

L'amour.

La colère.

La douleur.

La trahison.

Son départ précipité revenait souvent hanter mes rêves, mais je pouvais pas le fustiger, c'est moi qui lui avais demandé de s'en aller.

Parce que à cet instant, je savais que j'allais m'effondrer et c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé après son départ.

Mais autre chose était aussi arrivée.

J'avais reçu un appel.

Un appel que j'avais je n'aurais pensé recevoir.

C'est ça qui m'avait permis de me battre pour tenter de continuer à vivre.

C'était la personne qui m'avait contacté qui m'avait aidé à traverser ces six jours.

Ma sœur, ma merveilleuse sœur avait prit de mes nouvelles alors que c'est moi qui avais coupé les ponts avec elle.

_Alice. Ma douce Alice._

Son appel m'avait redonné espoir.

Plus que je ne l'avais jamais espéré.

Pour cette fois, le destin avait semblé clément avec moi.

J'avais perdu Edward, mais j'avais gagné Alice.

Bien sûr, les deux ne se valaient pas de la même manière.

Je considérai Edward comme l'amour de ma vie. L'unique et seul. Sa perte avait creusé un énorme trou en moi et rien ne pourra le reboucher à part lui.

Alice représentait ma vie d'avant. Elle était ma famille, celle qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

Mais jamais elle ne pourrait combler l'absence d'Edward en moi.

Jamais.

Mais elle pouvait y remédier.

M'aider à surmonter tout ça.

En sortant de mon travail aujourd'hui, je repensai encore à l'appel qu'elle m'avait passé.

_**Flash back.**_

_Edward venait de partir et moi j'étais toujours sur le sol en proie à mon chagrin de plus en plus puissant._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position, mais lorsque je décidai de bouger mes muscles, ils me firent atrocement mal._

_Je me remis péniblement debout en m'aidant de la table qui se trouvait à côté de moi._

_Encore sonnée, je pris du temps à me mouvoir correctement._

_Je finis par rejoindre mon lit dans ma chambre et m'affaler de tout mon long._

_Je ne voulais plus que trouver le sommeil pour pouvoir échapper à ma condition et à ma douleur pendant quelques instants._

_Je finis par m'endormir._

_Une violente sonnerie me réveilla quelques heures plus tard et en regardant par la fenêtre, je vis que le soleil était déjà couché._

_La sonnerie de mon portable près de mon chevet continuait à m'importuner._

_Qui pouvait donc bien m'appeler ? Pendant un instant je pensai à Edward, mais je virai bien vite cette idée de ma tête. Il n'avait pas mon numéro de téléphone portable._

_Sans vraiment faire attention au numéro affiché sur l'écran, je me saisis du téléphone et répondis d'une voix absente._

_- Allô ?_

_Aucune réponse. Je n'entendais qu'un souffle saccadé. Une respiration difficile._

_- Il y a quelqu'un ? demandai-je._

_Toujours rien._

_Je décidai de regarder l'écran pour voir qui était-ce, mais je ne vis rien d'autre qu'une succession de chiffre._

_Inconnu._

_Je remis le combiné à mon oreille. Le souffle était toujours là._

_- Bon écoutez, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour vos blagues débiles, alors salut ! dis-je d'une voix énervée. Cette personne m'avait quand même privé de mon sommeil réparateur !_

_Alors que j'étais sur le point de raccrocher, la personne se manifesta enfin._

_- Attends ! cria une voix féminine que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille._

_Alice._

_Sur le coup de l'émotion, j'eus du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes._

_Quand je repris la parole, ma voix était rauque._

_- Alice ? murmurai-je doucement. C'est bien toi ? demandai-je plus très sûre désormais._

_- Oh Bella ! Je l'entendais sangloter. Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre ! dit-elle d'une voix chargée en émotion._

_- Alice... continuai-je à débiter avec incohérence._

_- Oui c'est bien moi ! Tu ne rêves pas ! me dit-il en émettant un petit rire qui me réchauffa le cœur._

_Elle m'avait tellement manqué._

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai au téléphone ! dis-je d'une voix tremblotante. Ça fait tellement longtemps... continuai-je._

_- 11 mois pour être précise, dit-elle d'une voix réprobatrice, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa si douce voix._

_- Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand même ! continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me parler ! C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas appelé, j'avais tellement peur de..._

_- Alice, Alice, doucement ! Détends-toi, lui dis-je._

_Ça c'était bien ma Alice. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler !_

_- Me détendre ? Comment veux-tu que je me détente alors que je t'ai au téléphone ! Je suis si contente ! Il faut absolument qu'on se revoie ! cria-t-elle joyeuse._

_Je rigolai. Que c'était bon de l'entendre ! Elle n'avait absolument pas changé et en plus, elle me parlait comme si nous nous étions vu hier !_

_Mais cela ne m'étonna pas plus que cela, nous étions sœur après tout. Nous étions liés à jamais. Rien ne pourra changer cela, pas même le temps._

_- Tu as raison, lui répondis-je d'une voix tout excitée. Elle avait réussi en moins de deux minutes à me remonter le moral._

_Je l'adorai._

_Et comme elle avait si bien dit, il était temps qu'on se revoie. Qu'on se revoit vite._

_**Fin du FlashBack.**_

J'arrivai devant mon appartement et me garais, le souvenir de son coup de fil toujours dans ma mémoire.

Nous avions décidé qu'elle prendrait l'avion pour venir me voir ici à Seattle la semaine prochaine.

Depuis que je savais que j'allais la revoir, ma douleur concernant ma séparation avec Edward avait diminué.

Légèrement.

Trop légèrement.

Mais son arrivée allait me permettre de penser à autre chose.

Pour le moment, l'absence d'Edward me pesait trop. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir lui parler au téléphone ou le voir, mais il ne me donnait aucun signe de vie.

Après tout, il attendait peut-être que je le contacte, mais c'était hors de question.

J'avais trop souvent fait le premier pas. Désormais, c'était à son tour.

En descendant de mon antique voiture, je crus voir un mouvement vers la petite ruelle qui menait à un bar miteux.

Regardant dans cette direction, je ne vis rien à part des poubelles et un lampadaire qui émettait une lumière trop faible pour que je puisse voir correctement.

Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Ce que je ressentais n'était pas vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, mais quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose de plus fort.

Encore un mouvement.

Cette fois-ci plus de doute. Si au début j'avais cru que c'était un animal ou un truc de ce genre, maintenant je pouvais certifier que c'était un humain qui se trouvait là.

Un homme plus précisément et au vu de l'odeur que je pouvais sentir jusqu'ici, je pouvais affirmer qu'il était totalement saoul.

Prise de panique que ce soit un psychopathe, je me dépêchai de rejoindre la porte d'entrée sécurisée de mon immeuble.

Mais avant que je ne l'atteigne, un bruit sourd me fit faire volte-face vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme bizarre.

Il venait de se prendre les pieds dans les poubelles et désormais il était affalé de tout son long sur le bitume.

Il émit une plainte. Une sorte de gémissement de douleur.

Ma bonne conscience me dit que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il était gravement blessé.

À la distance où j'étais, je ne pus voir les traits de son visage. Il faisait trop noir.

Je me rapprochai donc avec prudence de l'homme par terre et m'accroupis près de lui.

Au moment où j'allais le secouer par l'épaule pour voir s'il allait bien, il releva brusquement son visage vers moi et je faillis frôler une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant bien ce visage.

- Edward ! m'exclamai-je choquée de le trouver dans un état pareil.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et me regarda hagard pendant un moment.

Ses yeux balayèrent mon visage et je me demandai s'il m'avait reconnu.

Puis soudain son regard brilla d'une lueur nouvelle et il sembla enfin savoir qui j'étais.

Il lui en aura fallu du temps...

- Be... Bee... Bella... bredouilla-t-il complètement perdu.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Il fallait que je l'aide.

Edward essaya de se relever non sans mal. J'entrepris donc de l'aider à se remettre sur les pieds.

Ce fut une tâche difficile vue son poids et sa grande taille.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que je passai le mien autour de sa taille.

Mes genoux fléchirent légèrement lorsqu'il s'appuya un peu plus sur moi et je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir le ramener à mon appartement en un seul morceau.

Nous marchâmes ensemble vers l'entrée de l'immeuble et je composai difficilement le code d'accès avec Edward toujours en appuie sur moi. J'avais du mal à respirer convenablement à cause de son poids qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd et gênant sur moi.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward essaya de marcher de son propre chef, mais je l'aidai toujours.

Il ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien et un coup d'œil à son visage me permit d'apprendre qu'il était blanc comme un linge. Il allait bientôt vomir ici si je ne me dépêchai pas de le ramener dans ma salle de bain.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, je dus laisser Edward se tenir contre le mur pour pouvoir ouvrir ma porte.

Il gémit de douleur, surprise je relevai le regard vers lui et pus constater qu'il se tenait la bouche d'une main et l'estomac d'une autre. Il semblait également avoir très froid.

J'ouvris enfin ma porte et le poussai rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il se laissa faire et arrivé dans la pièce, il se mit à genoux tout de suite et vida son estomac dans les toilettes.

J'avais eu chaud. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé devoir nettoyer son vomis. C'était une chose qui m'écœurait au plus au point.

Je restai près de lui et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. J'avais fait ce geste inconsciemment. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte.

C'était ma main de sa propre volonté qui s'était niché dans ses cheveux doux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, je tirai rapidement la chasse d'eau pour chasser l'odeur nauséabonde qui avait commencé à se répandre dans la pièce.

Je lui tendis un mouchoir propre et il s'essuya la bouche.

J'allais ouvrir la fenêtre pour pouvoir aérer la salle de bain et revins vers Edward qui avait posé la joue contre la cuvette.

Je me retins de rire face à l'image qu'il me renvoyait et l'aidait à se relever. Encore.

Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds, je me rendis compte pour la première fois qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, c'était assez intimidant.

Il baissa ses yeux hagards vers moi et sans que je ne m'y attende, ses mains reprirent vie et se posèrent subitement sur ma taille. Je sursautai brutalement et il resserra son emprise sur moi.

Il avait l'air d'aller légèrement mieux, mais il était toujours ivre.

Son visage tomba dans mon cou tandis que ses bras m'enlaçaient encore plus fermement.

- Bella... murmura-t-il comme endormis.

Je savourai son étreinte qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers temps.

Mais lorsque son équilibre se fit douteux, je le repoussai doucement et l'emmenai dans mon petit salon pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur le canapé afin de dormir.

Je ne pouvais décidément par le renvoyer chez lui dans cet état.

Il s'assit dessus et me saisit la main pour que je me retrouve assise près de lui. Afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise, je décidai de déboutonnai sa chemise et l'a lui enlever.

Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit mes doigts sur lui.

Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que son corps.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses idées de mon esprit et posai mes mains sur son torse pour le pousser à s'allonger.

Il se laissa faire sans protester.

Je décidai aussi de retirer ses chaussures.

Il poussa un gémissement de bien-être lorsque je posai la couverture chaude sur son corps qui tremblait de froid. Je dégageai les mèches de cheveux sur son front et l'embrassai par la suite. J'allai partir, mais lorsque je voulus m'éloigner pour aller me préparer quelque chose à manger, sa main retint fortement mon poignet.

Je le regardai surprise et vis que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et me regardaient avec crainte.

- Reste, chuchota-t-il difficilement.

- Je ne vais nulle part, dis-je à mon tour d'une voix aussi basse que la sienne.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Reste près de moi, se corrigea-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude.

Ma respiration se bloqua pendant une seconde.

Sa main me tira un peu plus vers son corps et je me retrouvai assise sur le canapé près de lui.

Son regard ne quitta pas le mien, mais plus les secondes passaient et plus il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

Finalement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il réussit à me dire ce qu'il voulait de sa voix groggy.

- Dors avec moi, j'ai du mal à dormir sans toi, m'avoua-t-il.

Aussi surprise que touchée j'avais du mal à formuler une phrase.

Quand j'y parvins, je remarquai que ma voix était presque aussi faible que la sienne.

- Il n'y a pas assez de place sur ce canapé Edward, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il se releva brusquement et se retrouva en position assise. Je le repoussai sur le canapé en lui disant qu'il devait dormir, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et cette fois-ci il protesta.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il contre mon visage.

Il l'avait pas la meilleure haleine qui soit. Après avoir autant bu et autant vomi, c'était compréhensible.

Je me mis debout et il nous entraina d'un pas quelque peu titubant vers ma chambre à coucher.

Totalement fatigué, il s'affala sur mon lit et je compris qu'il voulait que je l'y rejoigne.

Je me déchaussai donc et m'allongeai près de lui sans vraiment le toucher.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa volonté, il saisit mes deux hanches à pleine main et me plaqua contre son corps chaud.

Nos deux torses étaient complètement collés. Ma poitrine était écrasée contre lui.

Puis il me poussa légèrement sur le dos, pour pouvoir reposer sa tête contre ma poitrine. Son endroit préféré.

Ses bras se détachèrent de mes hanches, pour les enrouler autour de moi.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'endormit paisiblement contre moi.

Moi j'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil, trop de questions se bousculant dans ma tête.

Que faisait-il aussi près de chez moi ? Pourquoi est-il allé se souler dans ce bar peu recommandable ?

Au lieu d'être ivre au point de ne plus savoir marcher, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me voir directement ? Car après tout, ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était allé dans cet endroit. Il était à à peine deux pas de chez moi.

Le fait qu'il avait voulu venir me voir me réchauffait le cœur. Il avait fait le premier pas, pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, certes, mais il avait quand même fait le premier pas.

Mais désormais, la question la plus importante c'était pour me dire quoi exactement.

La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, nous nous étions quittés sur de très mauvais termes.

Moi lui disant être amoureuse de lui et lui me disant qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre en couple avec moi.

Était-il venu jusqu'ici pour me dire qu'il avait changé d'avis ? Peu probable.

De plus, je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoir. J'avais trop espéré par le passé et la déception avait toujours été là.

Edward se mit à remuer doucement contre moi, je baissai les yeux vers lui et je vis que son front était plissé par l'inquiétude.

Il se mit à marmonner des paroles complètement incohérentes, je n'en tins donc pas compte.

Mais lorsque je pus distinguer mon nom parmi son charabia, je me concentrais un peu plus.

- Bella... m'abandonnes pas toi aussi, gémit-il.

Je retins le hoquet de stupeur qui voulait à tout prix sortir de ma bouche.

Ne pas l'abandonner ? Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? C'était lui qui m'avait abandonné ! Pas le contraire.

De toute façon, à quoi bon essayer de décortiquer ce qu'il voulait me dire puisque j'étais quasiment sûr que le lendemain il ne se souviendrai même pas de m'avoir vu.

Ni même de m'avoir dit toutes ces choses.

Un sentiment de profonde détresse s'insinua en moi. Il allait tout oublier et quand il allait se réveiller il allait surement se demander ce que diable il fichait ici.

Que répondre à cela ?

La vérité. La vérité tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ?

J'eus une migraine à force de penser à tout ça. Je décidai de m'endormir à mon tour en redoutant déjà le lever du soleil.

* * *

_Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! _

_Je tenais à vous dire que mercredi je pars en vacance à l'étranger pendant deux semaines, donc ça va être difficile de poster des chapitres._

_C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas fait une fin trop sadique. En tout cas beaucoup moins sadique que d'habitude ! :p_

_Je ferais tout mon possible pour poster un chapitre vers le 16/17 août, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre !_

_Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lu !_**  
**

_Marie.M_


End file.
